Extinction
by Eminemchick19
Summary: When they first met her, she was the sweetest thing. She wore her heart on her sleeve an wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a Walker. After the CDC, her family left and she went with them. Now, their paths have crossed again, and she was no longer that sweet girl. She was just a shell of a woman who had gone through hell and back. Starts off at the highway. Eventual Daryl/OFC. Rated M.
1. Extinction

**Extinction**

"Brook." Jamie, her Eight year old brother, whined next to her in the back seat. "What's taking Mom and Dad so long?" He huffed, dramatically folding his arms over his chest.

Brook laughed at the action and turned her body side-ways so she was leaning her back against the car door. "They're trying to figure out what the hold up is." She told him, referring to the massive road block.

He sighed and stared out the window. "Can we go outside?" He questioned her, glancing over to her.

She ran the tip of her index finger absently over her bottom lip. "I don't know..." She hesitated. "Mom and Dad told us to stay here." In all honesty, she had no idea what was going on. Her Mom and Dad didn't tell her why she was packing her bags, or why they were emptying their cupboards. All they told her was that they were heading to Atlanta because something big was happening. She figured that their favourite band _KISS_ was in town.

Jamie pouted his lips at her and did the best puppy-dog eyes he could. "Please..." He begged. "It's really hot in here and I'm bored."

She adored her little brother and never could resist his puppy look. "Fine." She agreed, sitting up properly and moving her hand to the door handle. "But stay close with me 'til we find Mom and Dad, OK?" She bargained with him.

He nodded enthusiastically. "I promise."

She couldn't help but smile as she pushed the door open and ducked out of the car. She rested her hand on the roof until Jamie had shifted across the seat and exited the car. She made sure he was clear before she shut the door. "See Mom and Dad anywhere?" She asked him, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Nuh uh." He shook his head.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced over the roofs of the cars, trying to spot her parents. She noticed a small group of people standing together and she squinted her eyes, trying to work out if her parents were among them.

"Well, hello there, lil' lady." A gruff voice said.

She glanced in the direction of the voice and noticed a man leaning against his truck door, cigarette in his hand. The car was in front of her parents car and it had a motorcycle in the back.

"Uh, hi." She replied timidly. She was kind of shy when it came to meeting new people, especially men. This man in particular made her nervous. She didn't like the term but there was no other way to describe him – Pure Redneck.

"C'mon, Merle." A irritated voice call from inside the truck.

The man – Merle – ignored him and kept his gaze on Brook as he took a puff of his cigarette. "Ya' know, ya' look far too young ta' have a kid." He commented, glancing at Jamie. "Wha' Were ya' Ten when ya' had 'im?" The thought seemed to crack him up and he laughed, choking on his cigarette smoke as he did.

She shook her head, not seeing the funny side to this. "No." She replied. "He's my little brother."

Merle grinned. "Tha's good news fer me. Ya' look like you're 'bout Eigh'een. Anyone broke ya' in yet, sugar?" He questioned, bringing his cigarette back up to his mouth and inhaling it's toxins.

"Merle, dammit." The man inside of the truck growled. "Get yer drugged up ass in 'ere."

Brook frowned, not understanding what he meant by '_Anyone broke ya' in yet, sugar?'_ "I'm Twenty-One." She corrected him. "And I don't get what you mean. Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I gotta go. I need to find my parents." She gave him a tight smile and turned her back to him, gripping Jamie's had firmly as she walked around the back of the car, to the other side, where the small group of people were.

She heard Merle cackle and shout. "Damn liddol brother, did'ja see tha' ass?" but chose to ignore him. As she approached the group, she recognised the back of her Mom and Dad's head.

"Hey, Mom and Dad." She greeted when she reached them. "Jamie was getting bored." She told them as she looped her arm through her Mothers, feeling the need for comfort after her run in with that strange man.

"We told you to stay in the car, Brooklyn." Her Father told her in a disappointed tone.

"It's not her fault, Bill." Her Mother spoke up. "We have been gone for a while now." She turned to Brook. "Brook, this is Lori-" She pointed to a skinny lady with long brown hair. Brook smiled at her. "-Carl, Lori's son-" She pointed to Carl, a young boy who was nestled into his mothers side. "-Shane-" She pointed to a built man with black hair. He tipped his hat at her. "-Carol-" Carol was skinny like Lori but with very short grey hair. "Carol's daughter, Sophia and her husband, Ed." She finally finished.

"Hi." Brook greeted them. She noticed Shane break away from the group and wondered if they were all in town for the _KISS_ concert too?

"Mom." Carl whispered up to his Mother. "I'm hungry."

"I'm sure I have something." Carol spoke up. "Ed's into all of that military-survival packed food."

"It would be very much appreciated." Lori replied with a smile. Carol nodded and turned to walk over to, what was presumably, her car. Ed eyed her and followed her. Lori glanced in Shane's direction before turning Brooks Mother. "Rose, would you mind watching Carl for me for a moment?"

Rose shook her head. "It's not a problem." She assured her with a smile. Lori nodded her thanks and walked off. "Carl, this is my son, Jamie." She introduced them. "I think you're a few years older than him but that doesn't mean you can't be friends."

"Say hello." Brook murmured to her little brother.

"Hi, Carl." Jamie muttered shyly as he stared at his feet.

Rose tutted. "Why are both of my kids shy as a squirrel?" She muttered, amused. That moment Carol came back to join them. Carl's face dropped slightly when he noticed that she was empty handed.

"Sorry." Carol told him softly. "I guess I thought that we packed them."

Carl shook his head. "It's OK, ma'am." He replied politely.

"I have some food." Rose told him. "Don't we, Bill?" She turned to her husband.

Bill nodded. "Yeah," He confirmed. "Why don't you come over to our car and pick something, son?"

Carl brightened up. "Yes!" He said quickly. "I mean, yes please." He corrected himself.

Brooke smiled at him and nudged Jamie forward as they all walked over to their car. Rose, Carl and Jamie went to the boot, searching for the bag that held food in it while Bill took Brook over to the front of the car and leaned his back against the bonnet. Brook stood next to him and mirrored him.

"What's up, Dad?" Brook questioned him curiously.

Bill sighed and reached into his pocket, glancing over his shoulder at his wife before turning to his daughter and pulling out a packet of cigarettes. He held the packet out to her.

Brooks eyes widened and her words stumbled out of her mouth. "Wha? D-Dad? I-I don't..."

He chuckled. "I know you do. I used to count my cigarettes before I went to bed and there was always some not there in the morning." He said but his voice wasn't angry, it was amused.

She shrugged and pulled a cigarette out of the packet. She held it between her fingers while she watched him light his own cigarette. "You're not mad?"

He removed the lit cigarette from his mouth and exhaled the smoke before shaking his head and handing her his lighter. "Nah. You're older enough now and I used to do the same to my dear ol' Dad." He admitted. "I think you forget that I was young once."

She put her cigarette to her lips and sparked up the lighter. She brought the two together until she could see the red cherry appear on the end of her cigarette. She sucked on it before passing the lighter back to her Dad and removing the cigarette from her mouth. "Mom will go mad if she sees us." She warned him and smoke flew from her mouth as she spoke.

"Best make sure she don't know then." He grinned, taking another puff. He sighed as he exhaled the smoke. "There's something I need to tell you."

She looked at him questioningly. "I'm guessing this has got something to do with why we're here?" She assumed, bringing her cigarette to her mouth and inhaling. She glanced to the Truck in front of her and noticed that the Redneck had disappeared into the Truck.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "I didn't wanna' tell you because I didn't want to scare you." He told her and she found that his tone of voice worried her. "But we were talking to those people and they said it's best if I let you know what's really going on."

"Right..." She encouraged him.

"The worlds turning into cannibals, sweetheart." He told her seriously. "Me and your Mom saw it on the news this morning. We kept a close eye on it and it started getting worse." He continued. "They said that it's everywhere and to get to Atlanta."

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean 'turning into cannibals?" She questioned him, the cigarette between her fingers forgotten.

He sighed and took a puff of his cigarette before he continued. "They're eating each other." He answered. "One bite from them is all it takes and you turn into one of them."

She stared at him with her mouth open. "What?" She shook her head in disbelief. "What?" She repeated.

"I know it's crazy but it's the truth. I wouldn't lie to you about something this serious." He responded. "This...Virus, it turns people mad. Brainless. They're not human any more. They don't talk. They don't feel pain. Only way to stop them is by damaging their brain." He continued. "If you shoot them in the lung or leg or stomach, it doesn't do anything. It has to be the head."

She looked away from him and stared ahead of her as she brought her cigarette up to her mouth. She inhaled deeply before throwing the butt onto the floor and exhaling through her nose. "What do we do, Dad?" She asked him quietly.

"Go to Atlanta like the news said." He told her, throwing his own cigarette away and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's meant to be safe there."

"If we can get there." She pointed out. "None of the cars are moving." She looked at the sky and for the first time, she noticed how dark it was getting.

"They're probably just making sure it's free of infection before they let people in." He replied, trying to reassure her. "We'll sleep in the car tonight and by tomorrow we'll be in the city." He said confidently.

She nodded, hoping that he was right. Suddenly, a loud noise from above them made them glance up, along with everyone else. People exited their cars and looked up at the sky, trying to find the source of the noise.

She noticed Merle climb clumsily out of his truck along with another guy who looked a lot younger than him. His was wearing a black sleeveless jacket that had scruffy angel wings on the back. His hair was sandy blonde with small, uneven bangs covering his forehead. The guy noticed her and eyed her for a second before turning away and looking up at the sky.

"What is that?" She heard Jamie ask behind her.

"I don't know, baby." Her Mother told him. "Maybe we should get in the car." She suggested.

Out of no where, a row of planes flew over their heads and headed for the city. Before she could make sense of what was happening, the city was in flames. "Oh my god." Brook breathed. "What did they do?" She glanced at her Dad, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

Bill swallowed thickly. "They napalmed the city." He turned to Brook. "Get your Mom and Jamie in the car. We need to get out of here." He told her. "I'm gonna go find that Shane guy. See what he suggests." With that, he turned and left.

Around them, people screamed, yelled and cried. Fights started to break out, punches were thrown, cars were being looted. Brook walked around the car to the boot where her Mother stood, her arms wrapped around Jamie and Carl. "Mom." She called. "Get in the car."

Rose nodded and closed the boot before nudging the kids forward. She opened the back door and waited for them to get in. "My Mom!" Carl cried before Rose could close the door. "I need to find my Mom."

Rose held his shoulders. "We'll find her." She assured him and turned to Brook. "Where's your Dad?" She questioned.

"He went to find Shane." Brook answered.

Rose nodded. "Good." She breathed and gestured to the back seat. "Get in, Brook."

Brook shook her head. "I'll go find Dad." She replied. "Tell him to hurry up."

Rose looked like she was about to argue but Carl's crying turned her attention back to him. She hushed him and turned back to Brook. "You be safe, OK?" She told her daughter in a fearful voice. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "Don't hesitate." She said, slipping the knife into Brooks hands.

Brook nodded though she was unsure. She gave her Mom one last smile before she slipped the knife into her pocket and waited for her Mom to climb into the back seat before she closed the door behind her. She tapped the window where the door lock was to remind her Mom to lock the door.

Rose nodded and pushed the lock down, giving Brook a motherly smile before turning her attention to the hysterical kids.

Brook barely managed to put a car between them before she felt a body collide with hers, pushing her back into the side of a car. She noticed a guy standing in front of her and she felt him grab her shoulders. He was tall, about Thirty years old with long black hair. His eyes were frantic as her shook her roughly, his bony fingers digging into her skin. "It's the end of the world!" He shouted at her. "We're all gonna' die bloody." He breathed. "They're gonna' come and rip every bit of flesh from your bones."

Brook tried to push him away but his grip was too strong. "Sir, you're hurting me." She told him in a strained voice. "Get off me! Please." She felt tears burn at the corner of her eyes as she tried to fight him off.

"This is our extinction." The man gripped her wrists and leaned his head close to hers. "The dead are walking..." He sang to her then laughed hysterically. "They'll never stop coming." He coughed and blood splatted out of his mouth, landing onto her shirt. "Not until your skin is between their teeth."

Brook felt nauseas at the sight of the blood on her shirt. "You're not well." She breathed. "You need help. I'll get you help." She promised him, hoping that he would let her go.

He shoved her more firmly against the side of the car and she grunted at the impact. "No one can help me." He growled.

"Ya' got tha' right ya' crazy fucka." Merle's voice appeared behind the man and suddenly, he was ripped off of her. He pinned the crazy man against the car, much like the man had done to Brook.

Brook felt someone grip her wrist and pull her behind them. When she looked up, she noticed the angel wings on the back of his jacket and realised it was the same man from the truck. He dropped her wrist and aimed a crossbow at the Crazy guys head while Merle kept him pinned.

"Ya' OK, sugar?" Merle glanced over at her. "He didn't hurt ya'?" He questioned her and looked over her body.

She shook her head. "No." She told him. "I, uh, I need to find my Dad." She told them timidly, her mind in shock at what just happened. She'd never seen anyone act crazy before.

Merle nodded and turned the the man with a crossbow. "Daryl, ya' wanna' deal with 'im while I help Princess find her Pa?"

Daryl eyed his brother with a suspicious look. "Not like you, wantin' ta' help pe'ple." He pointed out.

Merle shrugged with a toothy grin. "Ya' know me, liddol brother. Never could turn down ah pretty face." He winked at Brook and she shuffled on her feet, feeling uncomfortable. She was very grateful that they had saved her from this mad-man but she didn't remember asking them for help.

Daryl scowled at him, dropping his crossbow so he could bring his thumb up to his mouth and chewi on it. He glanced at Brook for a moment before his hand dropped from his mouth and he turned back to Merle. "Ah'll go with 'er." He grumbled to his older brother. "Ya' take care ah this dick-weed." He shouldered his crossbow and gave her a short. "C'mon." As he stalked through the cars.

She found herself jogging so that she could catch up to him. "Thank you." She said softly when she reached him. "You know, for helping me." She clarified. He shrugged but didn't say anything, deciding to chew on his thumb instead. She bit her lip, realising that he must not like talking. If only she could keep her mouth shut when she felt nervous. "My Dad went to find Shane." She blurted it and he gave her a strange look, still biting his thumb. "You probably don't know Shane though." She chuckled to herself. "Why would you?" She muttered, mentally smacking herself on the forehead. "So what's your plan now?" She questioned him.

He shrugged, ripping a bit of skin off the edge of his thumb before spitting it onto the floor. "Prolly go in ta' the woods." He answered simply.

She nodded. "You know, I've never done any of that woods-y stuff." She told him.

He snorted. "No shit."

Instead of taking offence, she laughed. "That obvious, huh?" He looked over at her and raised his eyebrows in a 'well, yeah' look. She shrugged. "Just never got round to it." Suddenly, a scream pierced through the air and Brook jumped. "What was that?" She questioned, her voice frantic.

"Geeks prolly near by." Daryl muttered to her, pulling his crossbow off of his shoulder. He held it up, gripping it tightly in his hands. "Ya' best stay close, princess."

She did as she was told, still keeping her eyes peeled for her father. "Geeks?" She questioned, worriedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Ya' really are clueless, ain't ya'?" He sighed.

She frowned, opening her mouth to reply when something caught her eye. "Dad." She said, and turned to Daryl. She point out her father. "He's over there. With Shane n' Lori."

They walked towards them and just caught Bill saying. "-on't worry. He's with my family."

"Dad?" Brook called when she reached him

Three eyes turned to her and Daryl. "Brook?" Bill frowned. "You never say in the car." He sighed.

"Is Carl alright?" Lori asked in a worried tone.

Brook nodded. "He's in the car with my Mom and Jamie." She assured her. Lori sighed in relief.

"We need to get out of here." Shane told them. "There's a Quarry, not too far away." He continued. "We'll go there and figure out our next move tomorrow."

Bill nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

"Lori," Shane turned to her. "Go with them to get Carl. I'll meet you at the car." He told her. "I'm going to spread the word about the quarry. See if anyone wants to joins us." He then turned to Daryl. "You coming with us?"

Daryl shook his head. "Me n' ma brother ain't one for groups."

Shane nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

Brook sat in the back seat of her parents car, hugging her little brother to her side. Her parents were sat up front, her Dad in the drivers seat as they waited for Shane's signal. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Daryl chatting to his brother. Merle seemed to be trying to convince Daryl of something and Daryl looked reluctant. Finally, Daryl nodded his head and turned to get into his truck. Merle did the same.

"Here we go." Bill said as he started the engine. They, and a few others, manoeuvred their cars and broke free of the traffic. Brook noticed that Merle and Daryl were ahead of them and a R.V was behind them. She counted at least four cars following them.

It took them less than Ten minutes to reach the Quarry. They all parked their cars on the grass and Shane exited his car. He signalled for them to roll down their windows. "We'll sleep in our cars tonight." He told them. "Tomorrow, we'll figure out our next move but for tonight, this will have to do." He looked at each individual. "We're gonna need people to take watch through the night. Do we have any volunteers?"

"I will." Bill spoke up.

"I wouldn't mind." A elderly man volunteered from an R.V.

Shane nodded. "That's 4 hours each. That OK with you two?"

They both replied with. "Yes."

"Good." He offered them a smile. "Dale," He turned to the man in the R.V. "Would you might if we used your R.V?"

Dale shook his head. "Not at all." He replied kindly.

"Alright. Bill you take first watch. Everyone else get some sleep." Shane told them. "It's gonna' be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review and let me know if I should carry on!**


	2. Chupacabra

**Chupacabra**

The next morning, Brook woke up with a crank in her neck. She looked down, feeling a heavy weight on her chest and smiled at her little brother who was snuggled against her. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked over at the front seat, noticing that both of her parents were no longer in the car. She frowned, wondering why they hadn't woken her.

"Jamie..." She whispered lovingly. "Wake up, baby." She said, kissing his head as she shook his shoulders.

He made a small noise as he lifted his head off of her chest. He let out a yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Where's Mom and Dad?" He questioned sleepily.

"I'm guessing they're outside." She answered, sitting up straighter. "Let's go find 'em." She suggested and opened the door. She waited for him to crawl out and move away before she closed the door and glanced around.

There were faces that she hadn't seen yet. A old man with a beard – she assumed was named Dale - was sitting on one of the chairs that sat outside of the R.V. Next to him, in their own chairs, were two blonde girls. Most likely sisters. There were cars with families in that she also didn't recognised She noticed Shane standing at the front of the R.V with her parents and she walked over to them with Jamie by her side.

They heard their approach. "Morning, sweetheart." Bill greeted her. "Did you and Jamie sleep well?" He asked, glancing down at his son.

She nodded. "It was OK." She replied. "And, I'd say that Jamie did," She chuckled. "He was using me as a pillow all night." They laughed softly and Jamie blushed, grumbling as he hid behind Brook's legs. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well..." Billy glanced at Shane before he continued. "We were thinking of setting up a camp here."

Brook raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Rose nodded. "It's perfect here." Her mother told her. "There's water, fish," She listed. "And the woods have deer, rabbits."

Brook frowned. "You don't know how to hunt." She pointed out.

"Don't be such a negative Nelly." Rose scolded. "We can learn."

"Sounds good." Brook smiled. "But..." She glanced between them. "Are we still going to sleep in the cars?" She questioned, rubbing her neck. "I don't think my back can handle another night like that." She admitted.

Shane spoke up. "We're going to coordinate a search party and try to find some tents." He told her.

She nodded. "Never been camping before." She said. "Guess there's a first time for everything."

"Where are we going to look for tents?" Bill asked Shane. "I don't think it's safe for anyone to enter the city yet."

"No," Shane agreed. "I think it's best if we try to find a small town, and whoever goes needs to have a weapon. Just in case."

Bill nodded. "How do we decide who goes?" He asked. "I don't mind volunteering."

Rose gasped while Brook cried. "Dad, no."

He turned to them. "I'll be fine." He assured them. "I'm not gonna ask someone to go out and risk their lives to get my family the supplies they need." He shook his head. "It's not right."

Shane nodded in understanding. "I can respect that." He told the older man. "You won't be goin' alone. I'll be with you every step of the way." He assured. "Let's see who wants to come with us." He said and walked to the middle of the field. "Can I have everyone's attention." He spoke loudly and the people in their cars exited with confused expressions. They walked over to him, forming a small circle around him. "Me and Bill," He lifted his arm, motioning to Bill who was still stood by the R.V with his family. "Are gonna' do a run. Try'n find us some tents so we can set up camp." He told them. "We'd appreciate any volunteers."

Brook glanced around at the circle of survivors. She noticed a Hispanic family who she'd yet to meet. The father was standing next to, what she assumed was, his wife by the way he held her closely to him. In front of them were two children, a girl and a boy. Next to them was a black man and woman. They didn't seem to know each other from the distance that they stood from each other. Behind them, stood Lori and Carl with Carol, Ed and Sophia. Ed looked extremely disinterested. The two blondes and Dale stayed in the chairs next to the R.V but she couldn't see Daryl or Merle anywhere near by. Glancing over at the row of parked cars, she finally saw them leaning against their truck. She figured that they must have decided to stay despite Daryl saying that they didn't do groups. Maybe that's what Merle was trying to convince Daryl.

"I'll go." The black man's voice interrupted her musings and she turned her attention back to the group.

Shane nodded at him. "T-dog, right?"

The man – T-dog - nodded. "That's right, man."

"Alright, anyone else?" Shane questioned.

The Hispanic man seemed to argue with his wife before he finally spoke up. "I'll go too." This understandably, upset his family and he shared a few quiet words with them.

"Thank you..."

"Morales." The Hispanic man replied.

"Thank you, Morales." Shane continue and Morales nodded at him. "We'll leave in a few minutes." Shane told them. "Say your goodbyes and find a weapon." He glanced at he volunteers. "I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna' be dangerous and you might not be coming back." He warned them. "So if you want to back out, you best do it now."

* * *

"Please, stay safe." Rose murmured against her husbands chest.

"I will, darling." He assured her, laying a kiss on her hair. With one last squeeze, they let each other go and it was Brook's turn to give him a hug. "Don't you worry about me, sweetheart." He told his only daughter. "I'll be fine."

"You better." Brook replied softly. She could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes and she tried to ignore it, not wanting to cry in front of a bunch of strangers. She leaned up and laid a kiss on his cheek before she pulled away. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, baby." He responded and then knelt down on one knee so he could cuddle Jamie. "I love you too, Jamie."

"Love you, Dad." Jamie said sulkily. Brook was sure that he didn't know what was going on, or how dangerous it was but that didn't stop him from catching onto hers and their Moms worry.

When they let each other go, Jamie went straight to his Mothers side and gripped the back of her shirt. Bill gave his family one last smile before he climbed into the back of Shane's car. They watched, along with Lori, Carl, and Morales's family as the car moved off of the grass and onto the road.

"They'll be fine." Lori said, glancing between the families. "Shane wouldn't let anything happen."

Rose smiled at her softly. "Thank you, dear."

Lori smiled back at her then turned to Morale's wife. "We haven't been introduced." She told her. "I'm Lori. This is my son, Carl." She continued, wrapping her arm around Carl's shoulders.

The lady smiled at her shakily. "I'm Miranda." She replied. "This young lady is my daughter, Eliza and this handsome fellow is my son, Louis."

"It's nice too meet you." Lori told them warmly. "How about we let the kids go play and try to find something helpful to do?" She suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Rose spoke up, stepping forward. "I think we could all use something to keep our minds off of our men."

Lori stuttered slightly. "Shane isn't my man." She corrected. "He's a family friend." Her smile was pained. "My husband died."

"Oh." Rose's face fell and she put a hand on Lori's arm. "I'm so sorry."

Lori shook her off. "It's OK."

Brook glanced between them awkwardly. "I think we have a ball in the car." She blurted out. "For the kids to play with."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea." Rose said, clamping her hands together. She turned to Jamie. "Jamie, why don't you take Carl, Eliza and Louis and go get the ball." She suggested. "And don't forget to ask that lovely girl Sophia if she wants to play, too."

Jamie nodded and glanced at the other kids nervously as they followed him to the car.

"Right," Lori started. "We need to work out what duties need to be done." She told them. "Any thoughts?"

"Laundry." Brook spoke up. "And we'll need a fire."

"We should probably find a way to clean the water from the Quarry, too." Miranda added.

"We can boil It." Rose told her. "We'll need buckets to fetch the water and pots to do it in."

"That guy, Dale, might have some." Brook pointed out. "In his R.V."

"Good idea." Lori praised. "Rose, you ask Dale if he has one. I'll try and find something to set up a laundry line." She continued. "Miranda-" She turned to the woman. "How about gathering all of our food together? We'll need to figure out how long it's going to last us."

Miranda nodded. "I can do that."

"Good." Lori smiled at her before turning to Brook. "How good are you with camp fires?"

_Oh crap, _Brook thought to herself sulkily. The one job she had to get was the one that she had no idea how to do.

* * *

Brook dropped her armful of twigs to the floor. She'd found a bush close to their camp and she'd snapped as many twigs off of it as she could. She didn't want to go into the woods and risk coming across one of those _Geeks_. Staring at the ground, she tried to figure out what she'd need next. _Newspaper, _she thought and nodded to herself as she walked the small distant to Dales R.V. She saw Dale sitting outside but the two blondes were no longer with him. "Hey," She greeted him. "Dale, right?"

He nodded. "That's me." He confirmed, giving her a big fatherly grin. "And you're Brook, Rose's daughter." He guessed.

She nodded, unable to stop herself from smiling at his grin. It was very contagious. "Yep." She popped the 'p'. "Um...I don't suppose you have any newspaper?" She questioned.

"I think I just might." He replied. "What'd you need if for? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no, I don't mind." She shook her head. "I'm trying to build a fire so we can boil the water." She answered.

"Oh yes." Dale nodded. "I remember Rose telling me when she asked for my pot." He stood up. "I'll go and grab it for you."

"Thank you." She smiled and watched as he disappeared into his R.V. It was less than Ten seconds before he returned with the newspaper in his hand. "Thank you." She repeated when he held it out to her and she took it off of him.

"Glad I can help." He replied cheerfully and she couldn't help but like him. "Good luck with your fire."

"Yeah," She chuckled, absently scratching her neck. "I need it." She joked and turned around. She heard him laugh as she walked away, heading back to her pile of twigs. She crossed her legs as she sat down in front of it.

She awkwardly grabbed a twig in each hand and started to rub them together. After a few minutes, nothing was being achieved except achy wrists. She sighed and grabbed a sheet of newspaper. Balling it up in her hand, she laid it on the grass before she placed the two sticks over it and started to rub them together again.

Again, she had no luck.

Throwing the sticks down in front of her, she sighed and pursed her lips as she glanced around the group, wondering who she could ask. The girls were busy. Lori, her Mom, the lady who was standing by T-dog earlier, and the two blondes were trying to make a washing line. Miranda was gathering all the food and putting it into Dale's R.V. Her Dad, Shane, T-dog and Morales were still out on their search for supplies so that left three people.

Daryl, Merle and Dale.

She figured that Dale didn't know how to build a fire or he would of offered to help her, so that left her with Daryl and Merle.

Biting her lip, she glanced over to them. Surprise filled her features when she noticed that they had set up a tent. She figured that they must already of had one packed and she was impressed by how prepared they were. She noticed that Daryl was setting up his own little fire while Merle sat on a log next to their tent. _They've really made themselves at home,_ she thought, _Guess I've found someone who can help me with my fire._ Standing up, she tried to keep her breathing calm as she approached them.

When she reached them, they both glanced up at her. Daryl eyed her before he went back to work whereas Merle's gazed stayed on her, along with the big grin he had. "Hey, sugar." He greeted.

"Hi." She replied timidly, shifting on her feet.

"Wha' can we do ya' for?" He questioned.

"Um..." She sucked her lower lip into her mouth. She released it when she figured out what she wanted to say. "Lori wanted me to build a fire n' I have no idea how." She told them sheepishly. "I was wondering if you two could help me."

Daryl snorted and mumbled something under his breath as he arranged the wood for his fire.

"I'll lend ya' a hand, darlin'." Merle told her as he stood up. "'M sure we'll manage ta' get it goin'." He wrapped a arm around her shoulders as he walked them over to her pile of twigs. "I'll admit 'M not as good as ma brother buh how hard can it be?"

"You'd be surprised." She muttered, pulling them to a stop when they reached their destination. "Here." She told him, kicking at her twigs.

Merle nodded and let go of her shoulders as he crouched down. She crouched down next to him and watched him pick up a hand full of twigs. "'Ave ya' tried rubbin' 'em ta'gether?" He questioned her.

She nodded. "Yeah, all it gave me was Carpal Tunnel." She joked dryly.

Merle looked at her shocked. "Don't'cha get tha' from beatin' ya' meat?" He made a rude hand gesture.

She looked at him amused. "No." She tilted her head to the side. "Well, I suppose you can but there's other reasons why people get it." She corrected him.

He eyed her before snorting. "Yeah, sure." He sounded like he didn't believe her. "Ya' don't 'ave ta lie ta me." He pointed at her, his hand still full of twigs. "I dun care wha' women say. I know tha' y'all flick ya' bean."

Her eyes widened at his words and her mouth hung open in shock. "I, uh..."

"Nothin' ta' be ashamed of." He continued. "There ain't nothin' hott'r than a girl gettin' h'rself off."

"Right..." She scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Let's go back to the fire, shall we?"

He grunted, dropping the twigs he had in his hand back onto the pile. He made sure he kept two of them and started rubbing them together, much like she had. "This ought'a do it."

"I thought so, too." She replied. "But it didn't work." Her forehead creased as she frowned.

"Yeah but ya' ain't as strong as me, sweetheart." He grinned at her. "Ma wrists have 'ad a lot ah practice." He wiggled his eyebrows and she snorted in amusement, shaking her head.

"Ya' ain't gonna get anywhere if ya' do it like tha' dumbass." Daryls voice appeared behind them.

Merle stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. "Yeah? Wha' do ya' suggest then, Darylina?" He sniggered. "Ya' got some woodsy trick only ya' hunters know 'bout?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and knelt down next to Merle. He pushed all the sticks together and grabbed the newspaper. Balling a few pieces up in his hands, he tucked them under the wood, only leaving one piece out. "Ya' wanna' know how ya' make ah fire?" He glanced up at them.

They nodded at him, though Merle looked more annoyed while Brook looked intrigued.

"Ya' need ta' place the wood bett'r than tha' but ah got shit ta' do," He told them as he reached into his back pocket. "As fer starin' the fire..." He held up the newspaper and revealed a lighter in his other hand. He brought the two together. "One ah these help." He looked smug as he lit the newspaper before he tucked it under the twigs and stood back up. He glanced at them, taking in their expressions before he walked back to his and Merles tent. Merle and Brook glanced at each other.

"You know," Brook started. "It didn't once occur to me to use a lighter." They both chuckled at that as the fire started to catch nicely.

* * *

"Well done." Lori commented as she stared at the pot of boiling water that sat on top of the fire. Dale had managed to find something to support the pot on so they could started boiling water immediately.

Brook shrugged. "It wasn't me. It was Daryl." She told her.

Lori nodded. "Either way. You got it done." She smiled at her. All of their attentions flew to the road as they heard a car engine.

"Is that them?" Miranda asked anxiously.

"Lets hope so." Rose commented as they walked over to the road. A smile grew on their faces as they reconsigned the car. "It is them!" She announced gleefully.

The car pulled to a stop in front of them and Shane, Morales, T-dog and Bill exited the car. They were all too excited to pay attention to a new guy who stepped out behind them.

"Dad!" Brook grinned happily.

Bill smiled at his girls and pulled them into a hug. "I told you that I'd be alright."

"Doesn't mean we don't worry." Rose told him. "How'd it go?" She asked. Next to them, Morales was hugging his own family and Shane was smiling at Lori as they spoke.

"We found plenty of camping gear." He informed them. "A few weapons, too." He glanced around at the camp. "Looks like you've been keeping yourself busy." He commented, spotting the fire and washing line.

Brook nodded as she stepped out of his hug. "It was Lori's idea."

"It's a good one." He replied.

A new man standing by the car caught her eye. "Who's that?" She questioned, the sight of him making her feel sick. He was covered in blood.

Bill followed her gaze. "Oh." He said when he noticed who she was looking at. "That's Jim." He told her. "We found him while we were in the town. Poor guy looks like he's been through hell."

Brook nodded, feeling sympathetic. "Was it bad?" She asked her father quietly. "Was there any of those...things?"

Bill sighed. "Not gonna' lie. There was more than I expected." He told her simply. "Now, let's go and set up our tents." He smiled tightly, wanting to change the subject. That simple action alone told Brook how bad it was.

* * *

Brook found herself thankful that her Dad had gotten her her own tent. Not that she would have minded sharing...She would just rather have her own privacy. It wasn't as hard to set up as she thought it would be. OK, tell a lie – she had given up after Five minutes and let her Dad help her. She hadn't a clue about any of this stuff. At least she didn't have to ask Daryl. He'd already made her look stupid enough for one day.

It was now night time and all the cars – except the R.V – had been moved to the road to make room for the tents. Everyone was gathered around the fire, even Daryl and Merle. It had almost died a few times but luckily T-dog had volunteered to go and find some.

While listening to conversations, she'd worked out that the older blonde woman's name was Andrea and the younger one was Amy. They were sisters and Dale had found them on the side of the road when their car had broken down.

Jim had also joined them around the fire. He'd used Dales R.V to clean himself and Bill had given him some clean clothes to wear. He seemed nice enough but he had a haunted look on his face. Brook knew that he'd seen something that he would most likely never forget.

"So, Daryl," Dale started as he ate a spoon full of beans out of the can he had in his hands. "You hunt?"

Everyone's eyes snapped to Daryl and Daryl shifted uncomfortably. He brought his cigarette up to his mouth and nodded, mumbling, "Yeah." around the butt of it.

"That's a pretty handy skill to have." Shane commented.

Daryl shrugged and blew smoke out of his mouth. "Been doin' it since ah was a kid."

Shane nodded. "Maybe you'd consider doing some hunting for the group?" He questioned. "The food we have is OK but cans of beans n' spaghetti won't give us the protein we need."

Daryl shared a glance with his brother. "Maybe." He answered shortly.

It was silent again before Jacqui, the black woman Brook noticed this morning, spoke up. "Can any of you actually believe this is happening?" She questioned softly, glancing around the group. "It feels so unreal."

"I know," Carol muttered. "It's hard to wrap my head around everything." She pulled her daughter closer to her side. Brook noticed that Ed didn't make a move to wrap an arm around them, and found it rather odd. Shouldn't a husband/Father want to offer his family comfort?

"Mm," Rose agreed. "Things like this just don't happen."

Daryl interrupted them. "You'd be surprise." He said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

Lori frowned. "What do you mean?"

"'Ere we go." Merle muttered. "Tell 'em your famous story, liddol brother."

"What story?" Brook questioned curiously.

Daryl's eyes shifted to hers and he took another puff of his cigarette before he spoke. "Few years ago, I was campin' in the woods when ah hear this noise." He said, flicking his cigarette into the fire. "'M thinkin' it's just a dear so I grabbed ma bow n' got ready ta' shoot it." He shook his head. "Almost crapped ma pants when ah saw a fuckin' Chupacabra starin' back at me." A few people chuckled, a few stared at him unsure, while Rose, Bill and Brook stared at him in shock.

"Really?" Brook asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh huh." He nodded. "Ah tried ta' shoot it but it was too quick."

"That's kinda cool." Brook grinned.

"Mm," Rose agreed. "I always thought that they were just a myth." She commented. Jamie yawned and leaned against her shoulder. She glanced down at him. "You tired, honey?" She cooed. Jamie nodded, his eyes falling shut. "I better take him to bed." She stood up, pulling Jamie with her.

Brook also stood up. "I think I'll join you." She yawned. "Night, everyone."

Everyone muttered a chorus of 'night' to her and by the looks of it, her Dad was staying up longer. She figured that he might have to take watch again. She walked with her Mom and Jamie over to their tents, which were next to each other. She turned to her Mom when they reached them and pulled her into a hug. "Night, Mom."

"Night, sweetheart." Her Mom replied, giving her a tight squeeze. "Sleep well."

"You too." She said and pulled back. She gave Jamie a kiss on the head. "You aswell, little man." She gave him a smile before she ducked into her tent and zipped it up behind her. It wasn't anything fancy. Hell, she had a back-pack filled with clothes as a pillow and a thin blanket to cover herself with but, she figured, it was a lot better than sleeping in the car.

Too tired to get changed, she laid down and pulled the blanket over her. The look on Jims face haunted her as her mind came up with all the possible reasons he had it. She knew it was something to do with those _Geeks_ and she could only hope that she'd never have to come face-to-face with one.

Unfortunately for her, she felt like that day was coming soon.

* * *

**Please review! It helps me get my chapters written quicker!**


	3. Laundry Service

**Laundry service**

The next Three days were a adjustment for everyone. It was almost as iff they'd expected that they'd be home by now, talking about how crazy it was while it lasted but it never happened, and it started to sink in that maybe, just maybe, this was their life from now on.

It was kind of sexist at their camp. Mostly, the men handled the weapons which consisted of a few guns that they'd managed to find on their run, a baseball bat and a axe. Well, all except for Andrea who had a gun that her Father had given to her. The men also took watch, something a woman had yet to do. For the most part, the women did the laundry, cooking, cleaning and other chores.

Though they didn't find themselves complaining. Brook figured that it was because they liked their simple tasks. It reminded them of pre-apocalypse life. She liked that, too, but mostly she liked it because their tasks were safe. She wasn't a bad-ass girl, could never imagine herself being one either. She didn't think that it would ever change, despite the world around her. Which is why she'd rather do the jobs that had the lowest possibility of running into a _Geek._

She stopped her thoughts as she approached her next tent. She was in the middle of laundry duty. All of the women joined in but they had different tasks. Lori, Carol, Jacqui and Andrea would wash the clothes down at the quarry. When they were finished, they would bring the washing to Rose, and Rose would hang up the washing with Amy, That left Brook with the job of picking up and sometimes, dropping off their clothes which mean it was Miranda's turn to sort out dinner tonight.

"Knock, knock." She said loudly when she reached T-dogs tent. "Laundry service." She continued in a sing-song voice.

The tent unzipped and T-dog poked his head out. "Oh," His face fell slightly. "I was expecting Jacqui." He admitted sheepishly.

Brook looked at him amused. "No." She told him. "It's my shift today." She informed him. "I'll try'n volunteer for her to collect the washing tomorrow?" She offered.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, it's OK."

She nodded. "Alright then." She sucked her lower lip between her teeth and held out her hand towards him. "Your bag of clothes, please."

"Oh yeah." His eyes widened. "Sorry." He quickly disappeared inside of his tent before he returned with his back-pack full of clothes. "Here. Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled, shifting his bag onto her shoulder. "Catch ya' later." She told him. She'd already done most of the camp, she only had T-dogs bag and her own to go which she already had on her other shoulder. Luckily, she remembered to take out her blood splattered T-shirt so her Mom wouldn't freak out when she saw it. She'd spent the first day covering it up with her jacket and after she'd woken up in her tent, she'd changed it and tucked it into her bag. She had to take the bags down in shifts since there was only so many that she could carry. She started heading towards the Quarry when she noticed Daryl and Merle sitting outside of their tent.

She wondered when they had got back. After Shane asked them to gather some food for the group, Daryl had gone out hunting the next morning and Merle had gone with him. He mentioned that it might take a few days so she didn't worry too much. She changed her route and walked towards them.

"Been busy?" She asked when she neared them. She noticed that Daryl had a bunch of squirrels hung up and she grimaced at their lifeless eyes.

"Well, if it isn't ma favourite girlie." Merle grinned at her from his spot on the log.

She smiled. "Hey, Merle." She looked up and caught Daryls eye as he pulled one of the dead squirrels down. He gave her a curt nod before he sat next to Merle and laid the squirrel on a fold up table.

"Ya' missed us?" Merle teased.

"Pfft." She shook her head. "Not in the slightest." She grinned playfully.

He held a hand up to his heart. "Ya' breakin' ma heart, sugar." He said and out of the corner of her eye she saw Daryl roll his eyes.

She laughed. "Do you two have any laundry you need done?" She questioned.

"Plenty, doll." He replied. "But ah wouldn't feel right if such a beautiful lady had ta' go anywhere near ma nasties." He winked.

She crinkled up her nose. "I'm not the one washing them." She told him. "I'm just...Delivering them."

"Oh, well, if tha's the case..." He stood up and walked over to his and Daryl's tent. He stepped inside and started throwing out items of clothing.

One of them hit Daryl in the face. "Yo, Merle, watch where ya' throwin' ya' shit." He growled before he went back to skinning his catch.

Brook paled at the sight of the poor squirrel and the blood covered knife that was rooting around in its chest. She gulped and shook her head. _Don't think about it._ She turned her attention to the flying laundry. "Uh, can't you put that in a bag?" She called to Merle. "There's no way I'm gonna' be able to juggle that down to the Quarry."

Daryl glanced up at her. "Ya' goin' down ta' the quarry on yer own?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Yep. I gotta give the laundry to Carol n' Lori." She told him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Ya' sure tha's safe?" Suddenly, he scowled. "Not tha' I give a shit but ya' don't look like ya' could take on a fly, let alone a walker."

She frowned. _We're calling them Walkers now?_ She wondered before she looked at Daryl worriedly. "You think there's those walker, geek things in the woods?" She bit her lip.

He nodded. "Ah don't think. Ah know." He replied and pointed the knife he was using to skin the squirrel towards Merle, who was still throwing clothes out of the tent. "We came across 'bout Three of 'em while we were huntin'."

Her eyes widened. "They weren't near the camp, were they?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah but it only woulda been a matta a time 'fore they were."

She nodded slowly. "We should tell Shane."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Wha's he gonna' do?" He muttered, turning his attention back to the squirrel. "Try'n arrest 'em?"

"No." She frowned. "I thought...Maybe he could..." She bit her lip in thought. "Start a patrol." She eventually finished. "Get someone to check out the area every few hours. Make sure there's none around."

He looked slightly surprised at her suggestion. "Not ta' bad idea." He admitted just as Merle exited their tent.

"Tha's everythin'," He announced, sitting back down on his log. He glanced over at her. "Ya' have somthin' ta' put it in, sweetheart?"

She sighed, realising that he must not have heard her when she asked him to stick it in a bag. "Nope." She answered. "I'll find something." She waved him off.

"There's a duffel bag in our tent." Daryl muttered to her, his attention on the lifeless squirrel. "Ya' can stick it in there."

She nodded. "That'd be great. Thanks." She bit her lip when no one moved. "Am I gonna have to get it?"

"Ah got squirels ta' skin." Daryl replied and flicked his head towards the tent. "It's on ma bed." He told her.

She sighed and walked over to his tent, ducking inside. It was surprisingly clean but smelt funky. She spotted the bag he was talking about and leaned down to grab it before exiting the tent. "You two need to get a air freshener." She told them as she bent down and started shoving the clothes into the bag. She guessed some of them had to be Daryl's since there was so many. "Your tent stinks."

Merle shrugged. "Tha' is the smell of a real man, sugar." He grinned at her. "Buh I'm guessin' ya' never had a real man in tha' bedroom?" He winked.

Daryl sighed. "Shu' up, Merle." He looked just as uncomfortable as she felt and she shot him a grateful smile. He didn't smile in return though, he just sent her a nod.

"Jus' tellin' it how it is, Daryl." He shrugged. "Our lil' girly here is a virgin, ain't ya'?" He turned to her. "Ya' can tell us, sugar."

She frowned, putting a few more items of clothing in the bag. She had to stop and shift hers and T-dog's bag onto her shoulders more firmly before she carried on. "What makes you say that?" She blushed after she asked and used her hair to cover her face.

"Ya' too damn innocent," He replied. "Tha's why."

Shoving more clothes into the bag and not looking up in fear that they might see her blush, she mumbled. "I'm not that innocent."

"Prove it." Merle told her as he crossed his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face.

Grabbing the last few items of clothing, she put them into the duffel before zipping it up and flinging it onto her shoulder, on top of T-dogs bag. "How?" She questioned, blowing a long bit of hair out of her face. She felt her back strain against the weight of the bags.

"How ol' were ya' when ya' first fuck'd someone." He grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Her jaw fell open and she glanced at Daryl who looked embarrassed at his brother behaviour. When he caught her gaze, he immediately looked down and concentrated on his squirrel. She turned back to Merle. "Why does every conversation I have with you turn to sex?" She questioned, half amused and half freaked out. She wasn't a virgin but that didn't mean she wanted to go around talking about it.

He shrugged and smirked. "'S all our sex'al tension." He stood up and started circling his hips. "Ya' know ya' want me, sugar."

She laughed out loud. "You're somethin' else, Merle." She shook her head. "I should get this down to the girls." She said, pulling the back straps more tightly onto her shoulders. "I'll speak to you two later."

"See ya' later, Doll."

* * *

The trip through the woods and to the quarry was uneventful, something Brook was thankful for after Daryl told her about the stray geeks walking around. She still had her mother's knife in her jeans but she didn't know if she would have enough balls to use it. What if she missed and it bit her? What if it caused them pain? What if she actually managed to kill it and it turned out to be a human? She was very unsure of herself.

She dropped the bags onto the floor beside Lori. "Here." She said. "That's the last of it." She sighed happily and plopped down beside her. On the other side of Lori, sat Jacqui. Next to her, sat Andrea and next to Andrea, sat Carol, who was currently using the washboard.

They only had one washboard, something that Dale had found in his R.V, which meant Three of them had to struggle cleaning the clothes with just a cloth. They often switched around though to make it fair. Hopefully they'd be able to get a few more on the next run. It was just a little thing but it made life easier.

"I wouldn't get too comfy if I was you," Jacqui smirked at her playfully. "There's a pile of clean clothes that need to be taken up."

Brook groaned, her head rolling back onto her shoulders. "My feet hurt." She said childishly, though she rose to her feet. "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually looking forward to washing the laundry tomorrow." The girls laughed at her.

"If you want, I can take them up to camp?" Carol offered warmly. Brook smiled. Carol was such a nice lady. She had a very motherly side to her and she made a fuss over everyone. She was also very clumsy. She always had a new bruise to show everyday and each time she was asked about them, it was a different excuse. She'd tripped over her blanket, her shoes, Sophia's book.

Brook shook her head. "No, it's OK, Carol." She wiped the mud on her palms onto her jeans as she walked over to where Carol sat and grabbed the back pack full of wet clothes. "We should get baskets for this." She murmured.

"Mm," Carol hummed in agreement. "We'll make a list and see if we can get Shane to organise another supply run."

"Good idea." Brook replied and rolled her eyes when she spotted a new bruise on the side of Carols neck. "What'd you do this time?" She asked in amusement, gesturing her hand to her neck.

Carol laughed and waved her off. "You know what I'm like. If it's possible to fall over it, then I'm falling over it." She joked.

She grinned. "I'm starting to notice that." She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed Ed sitting back against a big rock while smoking a cigarette.

She noticed that Ed did that a lot. It was almost like he was keeping an eye on Carol. Brook thought it was kind of sweet the way he seemed very protective of his wife. Though she couldn't understand why he always seemed to have a scowl on his face when he looked at her. He obviously loved her if he was willing to sit there until she had finished laundry so why would he look at her like that?

She figured that maybe they were just having a lot of arguments but that didn't mean that he didn't want her to be safe. Satisfied with her observation, she turned back to Carol. "I better go give these to Mom before they dry in the bag." She told her. "Bye." She gave her a smile as she turned and walked away.

"Bye, sweetie." She heard Carol reply.

* * *

"We should start up some sort of school system for the kids." Rose told her daughter as they hung up the wet laundry. Amy was meant to help Rose but she was feeling under the weather so Brook offered instead.

Brook pulled the clothes-pin out of her mouth and used to it hook the wet shirt onto the washing line. "What do you mean?" She questioned, glancing at her Mom as she bent down to grab two more clothes pin and a shirt.

"Well, I don't see why the kids should have to miss out on their education." She told her, hanging up a ladies bra. "Maybe we can find some of those educational books on the next supply run."

"I feel bad for whoever is going on the next run." Brook commented as she pinned up one side of the shirt.

"Why's that?" Her Mom asked, bending down and picking up a pair of mens pants.

"'Cause so far they're gonna' have to find more wash boards, laundry baskets-" She pinned the other side of the shirt up and used her fingers to count as she listed the items. "-Buckets so we don't have to make so many trips down to the quarry-" Something that Dale had suggested to Shane. "-Jim mentioned something about a car part that would improve Dales R.V, Miranda says we're going to run out of canned food in a few days so we'll need more of them-"

"OK," Rose laughed as she finished hanging up the pants. "I get the point."

Brook grinned and bent down to pick her her next piece of clothing. She grimaced as she picked up a pair of mens underwear. "Gross." She muttered and grabbed two clothes-pins. "Hey, Mom?" Without waiting for a reply she continued as she pinned one side of the underwear onto the washing line. "I was talking to Daryl earlier-"

Rose frowned. "Those Dixon boys?"

Brook looked at her confused. "Who?"

"Daryl and Merle Dixon." Her Mother clarified, picking up a shirt.

"Oh." Brook nodded in understanding. "Yeah."

"Shane says they're not the nicest people, Brook." She sounded upset.

"Why would he say that?" Brook asked. "They seem nice enough to me." She finished with the underwear and looked down to pick up another piece when she realised she had finished with her pile.

Rose shook her head. "Shane said that Merle is a pig with the foulest mouth in Georgia and he treats people like they're dirt on the bottom of his shoes." She said, pinning up the shirt.

Brook frowned. "He's not _that _bad." She denied.

"You know I don't judge people, Brook." Her Mother told her. "But if there's any truth behind Shane's words then I'm not sure I'm too happy with you talking to them."

"They don't act that way away me." Brook lied and she wasn't too sure why. She wouldn't consider them her friends but she found Merle rather refreshing. Maybe because she'd lived quite a sheltered life. Her mother would flip out if Brook even muttered a swear word around her. Most of the time, Brook wondered if her parents knew that she'd turned Twenty One. Whereas Merle didn't filter his language around her, and she actually felt like she was treated like an adult.

Rose eyed her before nodding and picking up her last item of clothing. "I'm glad." She confessed. "What about that Daryl boy?"

Brook shrugged. "He seems nice." She replied honestly. Daryl never really spoke to her much. He was a man of little words. "Anyway, back on track." She continued. "Daryl told me earlier that he'd come across a few walkers when him and Merle were out hunting."

Rose gave her a confused looked as she hung up the shirt. "Walkers?"

"Oh, um, it's what they called the dead people." Brook explained. "That and geeks."

Rose turned to her. "Why on earth would they call them that?"

Brook shrugged. "I have no idea." She admitted. "But, Mom, that's not the point." She reminded her. "The walkers were in the woods and Daryl thinks they could of ended up near our camp."

"Goodness me." Rose gasped. "We should tell Shane, see what he thinks." She suggested.

Brook nodded in agreement. "I think we should get someone to check the woods every few hours." She told her Mother her idea. "That way we'll know If they're near by."

"Like a perimeter check." Rose mused. "That's a very good idea." She stepped towards Brook and took her face in her hands. "You always were smart." She said as she leant forward and gave her daughter a kiss on her head.

Brook smiled, feeling rather proud of her Mothers approval. "Thanks, Mom."

"Oh there he is now." Rose looked across the camp and saw Shane walking out of Dales R.V. "Let's go talk to him." She grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her along. "Shane!" She called over to him and he stopped mid-step, giving them a welcoming smile.

"How can I help you ladies?" He asked charming as he approached them.

"My daughter here had something she wanted to say." She replied, giving Brook a nudge forward. Shane looked at her questioningly.

Brook shot her Mother a glare before facing Shane. "Um..." She hesitated. "I, uh, I was talking to Daryl earlier and-"

"They're back?" His eyebrows furrowed and Brook nodded. He continued. "Nice girl like you shouldn't hang around with guys like them."

Brook frowned. "What makes you say that?" She knew what her mother said but she wanted to hear the reason behind it.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Carry on." He folded his arms over his chest as he looked at her.

"OK.." She made a mental note to ask Daryl and Merle what they did to piss him off. "Like I said, I was talking to Daryl earlier and he told me that, while he was hunting, him n' Merle came across a few Geeks in the woods."

Shane looked surprised. "Did they take care of them?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they're dead now." She assured him. "Or deader than they were before." She frowned before shaking her head. "Anyway, I was think that maybe we should have someone patrol the area every few hours to make sure none of them come close to camp."

Shane seemed to approve of the idea. "That's a good idea, Brook." He smiled. "I'll spread the word and find volunteers." He patted her shoulder. "You might of just saved some ones life."

To say that she was proud was an understatement.

* * *

After her talk with Shane, she walked over to the Dixons camp. She was curious as to what they had done to make Shane talk so lowly of them.

Merle and Daryl glanced up at her approach. "Two times in one day?" Merle commented, amused. "Ya' just can't stay away can ya', sweet cheeks?"

Brook smiled and rolled her eyes playfully as she sat on a bit of grass opposite the Dixon brothers. They both sat on the log and Daryl was still working on his squirrels. It looked like he only had two left to do. "Actually there was something I wanted to ask you." She replied.

"Ya' need some help with anotha' fire?" Daryl questioned, glancing up at her with an slightly amused expression.

She groaned, knowing that it was something she wouldn't be able to live down. "No." she replied sulkily. "I wanted to know what you two did to piss off Shane." She knew if her Mother had heard her say 'piss' she would have gotten an earful but her mother wasn't around so she could get away with it.

Merle grunted. "Tha' guy is a fuckin' prick." He told her. "We agreed ta' go huntin' for 'im n' he tries ta' give us a fuckin' shoppin' list. Darylina tried ta' explain ta' 'im tha' we can only bring back wha' we find but he didn't wanna' listen." He scoffed. "So, I might'a got a bit angry n' called 'im a few names," He shrugged. "Assh'le deserved it if ya' ask me."

Brooks mouthed formed a 'o' shape. "Ohhh," She nodded, understanding. "I see."

"How'd ya' know anyway?" He questioned.

"He told my mom," She explained, absently running her fingers through the grass. "And me, that you two aren't good people and I shouldn't talk to you."

Merle frowned. "The fuck he think he is chattin' shit 'bout us." He said angrily. "Should fuckin' skin tha' fucka."

"Cool off, Merle." Daryl muttered to him.

Merle patted his shoulder and stood up. "Not a bad idea, liddol brother." He told him. "I need ta' go n' take some'a my medicine anyway." He winked at Brook before he headed off in the direction of the woods.

Daryl watched him leave before glancing at Brook then back down to his squirrel. "He wouldn't skin 'im, ya' know." Daryl murmured.

Brook frowned. "No?" She wasn't so sure. He didn't seem like they type you could mess with and get away with it.

He shook his head. "Ah wouldn't let 'im." He replied. "He can be ah dick sometimes buh he's ah good guy."

She pulled out some grass and fiddled with it in her fingers. "Mmm." Was all she could think of saying. She didn't really know Merle, so she couldn't comment. "What type of medicine does he take?" She questioned curiously.

Daryls eyed narrowed at her. "Wha' the hell business is tha' of yours?" His voice was angry.

Her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I-I was just..." She didn't have an answer so she just decided to go with. "I'm sorry." She licked her lips. "I was just asking."

He scoffed. "Well, don't."

She nodded and decided that now was probably the best time to leave so she got to her feet and dropped the pieces of grass onto the floor. "I'll see you later." She tried to give him a smile before she turned and left.

* * *

"We need to do another run." Shane announced around the camp fire that night. "We're running low on supplies."

"I wouldn't mind volunteering again." Bill spoke up. "Maybe we should try the city this time. It should be safe enough now."

Brook cringe at her fathers words. She didn't want him going out somewhere so dangerous. Her Mother must have noticed because she slipped her hands into hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Alright." Shane nodded in agreement. "We'll check it out." He glanced around the group. "Anyone else?"

"Sure, I'll go." T-dog said and shrugged like it was no big deal. Brook had a mild suspicious that he was doing it to impress Jacqui.

Shane turned to Morales. "What about you?"

Morales shared a glance with his wife. "I think I'll leave this one out." He finally replied. "After last time, man..."

Brook frowned and wondered what had gone on last time. She had tried to ask her Father about it but he didn't tell her much, obviously wanting to protect her. She found herself getting frustrated. She was tired of being treated like a child. If only she had the heart to ask her parents to stop.

"I understand." Shane assured him. After no one else spoke up, he glanced from Bill to T-dog. "Looks like it's just us three."

"We'll give ya' ah hand." Merle spoke up. "There's somethin' I need ta' get anyway." Beside him, Daryl sighed but other wise remained silent.

Shane didn't seem to like the idea. "I'm sure we can handle it."

"Nah offence, _officer Shane." _He replied mockingly. "Buh I wouldn't trust yer with ma' shit if ya' were the last cop alive."

"I'm sure we could use the extra hands." Bill interrupted them. He was like his wife and didn't like to judge people. He felt like he should give the two brothers a chance, and see from himself what they were like instead of taking Shane's word for it.

"Fine." Shane gritted out before he pointed at Merle. "But if there's any trouble..." He trailed off, though his warning was obvious.

Merle held up his hands. "Wha' ya' gonna' do?" He cackled. "Arrest me?"

"Enough, you two." Bill interrupted them. "We need to be a team tomorrow; not at each others throats."

"Yes sir," Merle saluted him. "Ah'll be on ma best behaviour."

* * *

"Bye, Dad." Brook said sadly as she squeezed her father tightly. It was the next morning and the men were standing by their cars, getting ready to leave. Daryl had decided that If he was going, he would be taking his own truck instead of sharing with Shane, Bill and T-dog. Merle had agreed, muttering something about not wanting to share with a nigger anyway.

"Don't look so upset, darling." Billy told her, cupping her face in his hands. "You know that nothing can stop me from getting back here to you." He said reassuringly as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

She put on a brave face and nodded. "I know." She didn't feel as confident as she sounded but she hoped it would be enough to convince her Dad that she was OK. The last thing he needed was worrying about her while he was out there with those things.

"Good girl." Bill grinned at her before releasing her and turning to his wife and son.

Brook looked away, not wanting to see Jamie's sad face when he said goodbye again. When she turned her head, she noticed the Dixon brothers standing by their truck and felt a pang of sympathy for them. They were the only people who didn't have anyone saying 'goodbye, stay safe.' to them. Even T-dog had Jacqui.

She decided that she would be that person for them, and she walked over to their truck.

"Came ta' say goodbye, sugar?" Merle grinned at her when she reached them.

Her head bobbed up and down. "Yep." She said, popping the 'p'. "You two be safe, alright?" She felt a bit awkward, seeing at she hardly knew them but she liked to think that one day, they would be friends. After all, she would say that she was friends with most of the people at their camp, except Ed. It was funny how the end of the world could cause an instant bond between people.

"Ya' don't 'ave ta' worry 'bout us, sweet cheeks." Merle told her confidently. "We can take care ah ourselves."

She wanted to tell him not to get cocky but instead she just smiled and nodded. "Still," She shrugged. "It would be sad if you two didn't come back." She bit her lip. It was true, she would be upset if they didn't come back. Same as it would be upsetting if T-dog didn't come back, or Shane.

Daryl eyed her when he heard her words, almost like he was trying to figure out why she cared. She didn't know 'im or his brother so why the hell would she care if they didn't come back?

"Awww." Merle cooed, knocking his shoulder into Daryls. "Here tha', Daryl? Liddol princess 'ere cares if somethin' happens to us."

Brook smiled, amused and took a step forward. She awkward wrapped her arms around Merle's frame and pulled him into a hug. She didn't want them to feel left out since they were the only ones who hadn't received a hug goodbye. "Be careful." She told him, releasing him as quickly as she had hugged him. Next, she turned to Daryl who looked at her suspiciously and worriedly, almost like he knew the hug was coming. His body leaned away from her slightly as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, like she did to Merle. "You two." His body was tense and he didn't move an inch.

Again, she released him quickly and took a step back. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at Daryl's expression. He looked beyond uncomfortable and he avoided her gaze.

"Well," Merle grinned. "If tha's the goodbye ah get, ah might have ta' leave the camp more of'en." He glanced at Daryl and laughed. "Look wha' ya' did ta' my brother, girl." He said, amused. "Boy never did know wha' ta' do round a pretty girl."

Daryls jaw clenched and he muttered. "Shu' up, Merle." Before he pulled open his truck door and climbed inside. "Get ya' ass in 'ere. We gotta' go."

Merle laughed out loud. "My brother is a bit shy when it comes ta' the ladies, ya' see." His voice was low as he leaned towards Brook, not wanting Daryl to hear. "Always 'as been. Only time he'd take a girl home with 'im was when he was drunk as ah skunk." He told her and his voice turned amused. "The next mornin' would always be ah funny as fuck. He never knew wha' ta' do with himself. He'd just hang round in the bathroom 'til the bitch 'ad enough n' went home." He laughed under his breath. "Nothin' like me." He boasted. "I'ma bit of a ladies man." He winked. "Never could keep the bitches away."

Brook shook her head, feeling bad for Daryl. She had a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate Merle telling her this but for Merles sake, she gave him a smile. "Get going." She flicked her head towards the truck.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned cheekily. "Ah always did like 'em bossy."

She rolled her eyes and nudged him towards the truck. "Go."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The next chapter we'll be meeting one of the Atlanta group who hasn't shown up yet. Can you guess who that is? :P**

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker the next update will be!**


	4. We're on our own

**We're on our own**

Brook squinted as she gazed up at the sky, noticing that there wasn't one cloud to be seen. Not ever having contact with a walker made it easy for her to forget that they existed and it almost felt like she was on holiday. It was only when members of her group went on a supply run that she remembered the dangers of the world they now lived in.

She was down at the quarry, having finished all of her chores. She had taken off her shoes and rolled up the bottoms of her jeans so she could soak her feet in the water while she leant back against her hands. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back when she felt a slight breeze. She felt loose stands of her hair flutter against her face and neck, and she smiled when she heard birds chirping.

"Hey."

She opened her eyes and looked over at the sound of the voice. She saw Amy standing next to her. "Hey." Brook greeted back.

"God, it's hot." Amy muttered as she sat down beside her. "I wish I could wear shorts." She mused.

"Me too," Brook sighed. "If my legs didn't look like a forest."

Amy giggled. "Mine aren't much better." She admitted. "I hadn't shaved for Two week before this happened."

Brook felt bad for her. "How come?"

"Me and my sister were travelling." She explained. "You don't find much time when you're basically living out of a car."

"Ah," Brook nodded in understanding. "Maybe they'll find some razors on the supply run." She said hopefully.

"Maybe." Amy agreed. It was silent for a moment as they gazed upon the water. "Have you ever..." She seemed hesitant.

"Ever what?" Brook encouraged, glancing over at her.

"Ever seen one of those _things_?" She finished.

Brook shook her head. "Nope." She replied. "Thank god." She muttered. "You?"

Amy looked down. "Yeah." She answered quietly. "After Dale picked us up, we were driving down this road..." She swallowed visibly. "And there was this guy _biting_ this other guys arm." She shivered. "He literally had no skin left." She paled. "You could see his bone and muscle and...He was screaming." She finished, a distant look on her face as she gazed at water.

Brook looked horrified. "That's horrible." She breathed.

Amy nodded numbly. "Yeah."

"I'm sure we're safe here though." Brook tried to assure her. She didn't know if it was true or not but she hoped that Amy believed it.

Amy didn't say anything else on the subject. "What do you think of that Jim guy?" She questioned.

Brook shrugged. "I haven't spoken to him. I don't think anyone has."

Amy tilted her head in thought. "What do you think happened to him? He was covered in blood when he arrived here."

Brook considered her question. "I don't know." She eventually replied. "It must have been something horrible."

"Mm." Amy agreed. "Do you think he'll ever talk to us?"

"Sure." Brook responded. "He probably just needs time to get over it then he'll be OK." She frowned. "I hope so anyway."

"Me too." She replied before standing up and and brushing any mud off of the back of her jeans. "Anyway, I'm gonna head back up to camp." She told her. "Your Mom wanted me to come and make sure you were OK." She smiled, amused.

Brook rolled her eyes playfully, though she didn't mind it when her Mom worried about her; it let her know that she cared. "Thanks." She told Amy, smiling at her.

"No problem." Amy replied before she retreated back to the camp and Brook turned her attention back to the water.

* * *

She must have stayed in her spot for another hour before she finally decided it was time to get back to the camp. As she got to her feet, she glanced up and smiled when she saw Dale sitting on the R.V on the top of the cliff. She saw him looking through his binoculars and wave at her. She waved back at him and stuck her feet back into her shoes before she looked back up at Dale and noticed that his attention was no longer on her.

Turning around, she headed into the woods. She was careful where she stood, not wanting to trip over any roots and she used a hand to push any twigs out of her way as she made her journey back up to the camp.

Suddenly, a twig snapped beside her and she jumped, her eyes wide in fear and she spun around, almost tripping over her feet as she observed every direction. Her heart jumped when she spotted a figure in between two trees and she let out a relieved breath she recognised the figure as Ed. She held her hand up to her heart and let out a chuckle. "You scared me." She breathed.

He chuckled, though it didn't sound very friendly. "You shouldn't be out here on your own." He told her, stepping forward.

She instinctively took a step back. "I'm not on my own." She lied automatically. "I'm with Amy." It was something her Dad had taught her to say if she found herself in a worrying situation with someone; If they knew someone was with you, or waiting for you, they were less likely to hurt you.

He raised his eyebrows and took another step forward. "I don't see her anywhere."

She took another step back. "She needed to have a bathroom break."

Another step forward. "You can't lie to me, sweets." He grinned. "I know you're on your own."

She frowned and stepped back, panicking when she felt her back hit a tree. "How?"

He shrugged and took the last few steps forward until he reached her. "Been watching you down at the quarry." He admitted and she could smell alcohol on his breath.

She pushed herself as far back against the tree as she could. "Why would you do that?" She question, her eyes wide in fear. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she willed herself to calm down.

"Cause you're a sexy little thing." He growled, resting his palm next to her head on the tree. "And I wouldn't mind havin' a bit of you." He leaned forward and it was obvious that he was going to kiss her but she was quicker and ducked under his arm. He slipped and his head smashed into the tree. "Fuck!" He groaned, holding his head.

She could see blood dripping down his hand as held the wound above his brow. "Ed?" She questioned hesitantly. "Are you OK?" She didn't feel bad but that didn't mean that she was going to leave him out here, injured, and exposed to any walkers that might be roaming.

His face was twisted into a sneer when he caught her gaze and immediately lunged at her. She let out a scream and stepped backwards, trying to dodge him. Unfortunately, there was a tree root behind her and she caught the heel of her foot on it, causing her to fall flat on her back.

She let out harsh cough and tried to breath the air back into her lungs as she turned herself over onto her front and slid her knees underneath her. She pushed herself up, still coughing, and tried to stand up when she felt Ed's hand grab her ankle and pull her.

"Dumb, bitch!" He groaned, pulling her along the forest floor. She screamed and he sounded annoyed. "Stop fuckin' screaming." He growled. "If anyone finds out about this, I'll slit your throat."

She could feel dry leafs against the skin of her belly as her T-short rode up and she tried to roll onto her back. When she succeeded, she yanked her foot away from him and pushed her shirt back down as she scrambled to her feet, and she ran as fast as she could.

She could feel twigs scratching her arms, and hear the dead leafs crunch under her feet but she didn't once stop. Not even when her lungs started to burn or a stitch appeared on her side. She glanced back and didn't see Ed anywhere. Suddenly, she ran into something hard and hands gripped her shoulders before she could fall.

"Whoa, girly." She had run straight into Merle. "Wha's got ya' screamin' n' runnin' like a mad woman?" He questioned.

She panted. "I..I.." She struggled to talk as she tried to catch her breath. "Walker." She lied, Ed's words echoing in her head. _If anyone finds out about this, I'll slit your throat. _She raised her hand to her chest and felt her heart beating madly underneath her palm. Over Merle's shoulder, she could see Daryl lowering his crossbow and her Dad with a worried look on his face. Next to him, stood Shane and some new guy. She wondered when they had returned from their run.

"Where was it?" Shane questioned her as her Dad rushed past Merle and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know." She breathed, resting her head against her Dad's chest. She could hear his heart beating almost as frantically as hers, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was so worried." Bill murmured against her head.

She closed her eyes and willed her heart to slow down. "'M sorry." She mumbled.

Bill shook his head. "I'm just glad you're OK."

"Princess?" Merle called over her shoulder and she lifted her head to look at him. "Were ya' scratched?" He flicked his head at her arm, his face almost looked sad.

She glanced down and noticed her arm was bleeding. She shook her head. "No. It..." She took a breath, feeling dizzy as her heart started to return to normal. "I got hit by a few twigs when I was running."

"Thank god." Bill muttered and stepped back, resting his hands on her shoulders so he could look her over. He frowned when his gazed reached her feet. "Did it grab you?" He questioned.

She glanced down and noticed that the ankle Ed had grabbed was covered by a bloody hand print. She nodded. "Yeah but I got away." Her bottom lip trembled and she hid her face in her fathers chest, not wanting the others to see her cry.

"Fancy goin' and killin' a walker, liddol D?" Merle asked, turning to his brother. Daryl nodded at him in return.

"No." Brook objected quickly, looking over at them through watery eyes. They gave her a questioning look. "I don't want to you get hurt." She couldn't have them risking their lives for a walker that didn't exist. "Please."

"Don't worry 'bout us, princess." Merle told her. "We need ta' do a scoop of the perimeter anyway." She nodded but looked reluctant.

"C'mon." Bill nudged her forward. "We should get you cleaned up." He told her as they parted ways with the Dixon brothers and headed towards the camp.

"I'm Glen."

She turned her head towards the voice and saw 'Glen' walking beside her with a small smile on his face. "I'm Brook." She replied, giving him a smile of her own.

"Are you OK?" He questioned worriedly.

She nodded. "I will be." She assured him. "So, you joinin' our group?"

It was his turn to nod. "Yep. We came across each other in Atlanta. I showed 'em the best place to find supplies and they offered me a place in your group." He explained.

"That's good." She smiled. She like Glen, he seemed like a nice guy.

* * *

"When did you get back?" Brook questioned as her father cleaned her wound.

"Just in time to hear you scream." He answered, using a wet cloth to clean the blood off of her arm. They were in Dales R.V, sitting at his table. After everyone had hugged her and told her that they were glad that she was OK, Dale had offered his R.V to them, saying it would be cleaner than doing it outside.

Brook nodded and a thought occurred to her. "Dad?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Do you think Ed abuses his wife?" She asked softly. She thought she knew the answer but she wanted her Dad to confirm her suspicions. At first, she was oblivious. She didn't really think that it was an option. It had just never occurred to her but now, after seeing Ed's violent side, she was starting to question where Carol's bruises had really come from.

Bill looked at her shocked. "Brook." He put the cloth into a water bowl and she watched as the water turned red. "You know we don't jump to conclusions in this family." He scolded her.

"I know." She replied quietly. "I know we don't after Jason but I think that Ed might actually be hurting her."

Jason was a young boy who lived on their street. He was dating a girl that was Fourteen, two years younger than him. One night, she had sneaked over his house and disappeared. Everyone except Billy and Rose had accused the boy of murdering her, and within three days, he killed himself, unable to take any more abuse. The next day, the girl came home, and explained that she had run away because she was failing at school and couldn't face her parents. Everyone who blamed him felt terrible, knowing that they had played a part in his death. She remembered one of her parents friends was one of them and they had come over, crying their eyes out and admitting how guilty they felt. When they left that night, Bill had turned to Brook and said 'That's why we don't judge until we know the facts'.

"I'll admit that there is something off about that man." Bill agreed with her. "But that's a pretty big thing to accuse." He lifted the cloth to her arm. "Do you have anything to prove this?"

"She has bruises." Brook knew that her Dad didn't see Carol much so wouldn't have noticed them, though she would of thought her Mom might have mentioned them to him. "And he always watches over her like a hawk."

"I'll look into it." He told her, and she hissed when the cloth rubbed over her wound. "Sorry." He apologized. "But you have to realised that it's their marriage and there isn't really anything we can do unless Carol wants us to."

She nodded sadly. "I know."

* * *

"There's somethin' not right 'bout these tracks, man." Daryl muttered as he stared at the forest floor. "Ain't no way a walker could walk this straight." He pointed one of his arrows to a patch of messy leafs. "Right there, the walker ran aft'r her." He shook his head. "Walkers don't run."

"Ya' tryin' ta' tell me something, liddol D?" Merle questioned as he zipped himself up and turned around.

"Ah think it was a person." He answered. "'N by the size of the prints, it's a dude."

Merle raised his eyebrows. "Ya' sayin' some guy tried it on wit' Princess?"

Daryl nibbled on his thumb and nodded. "Looks like he backed 'er up against the tree." He pointed to the tree. "Then she ran for it." His finger followed her trail. "Buh stopped 'bout there." His finger stilled. "Backed up, fell over 'fore she was grabbed' n' dragged ta' there." His finger moved. "Get's a bit messy after tha' but she ended up runnin' in tha' direction." He pointed into the distance. "'N whoever attacked 'er was bleedin' n' took off down towards the quarry."

Merle nodded. "Ya' can track 'im?"

"Course." He shrugged.

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Merle grinned. "Let's go n' have a liddol fun, hmm?"

* * *

Brook laughed as Jamie took the ball off of her, a big smile on his face while he ran off, expertly juggling the ball between his feet. He had been good with balls since he was old enough to walk, and it was one of his favourite hobbies.

She breathed heavily as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and plopped herself down onto the grass. She leant back against her hands and smiled widely as she watched the kids run around with the ball, trying to take it off of each other.

It was a few hours since the Ed incident, and she was happy just to have a distraction. Her arm hurt slightly but it was easy to ignore since she was distracted. Her Mom had been making a fuss over her since it happened, despite how many times she had told her not to.

She hadn't noticed Ed return and realised that neither Carol or Sophia seemed bothered, and it only convinced Brook more that he was abusive towards them. She shook the thought away, not wanting to think about Ed and the way he treated them.

Her eyes widened when she spotted the Dixon brother walking out of the woods. Merle had a big grin on his face, and they both had bloody knuckles. She wondered what had happened out there. She got to her feet and walked towards them, frowning when she realised that they were heading straight for her, too. When they reached other, Merle crossed his arms over his chest while Daryl bit at his thumb.

"Princess," Merle greeted her. "Ya' got some 'splaining to do." He told her. "Ah know tha' Ed's a ugly fuck but ya' honestly couldn't of mistaken 'im for a walker." Merle said with a 'I know you lied' expression on his face.

Brook swallowed and hugged herself. "How did you know?" She questioned them quietly.

"Followed his tracks." Daryl answered, spitting the skin he had bitten off of his thumb onto the floor. "Found 'im washin' the blood off 'im down at the quarry."

She eyed their matching knuckles. "Did you kill him?" She asked, unsure.

Merle chuckled. "Ah wanted too, sweetpea." He replied. "But we woulda got kicked outta' the camp." He continued. "So we just roughed 'im up a bit." He shrugged nonchalantly and cracked his knuckles.

Daryl shifted on his feet. "He won't bother ya' again." He told her, although his gaze was on the floor.

She nodded and gave them a little smile. She felt flattered that they would do that because of what Ed did to her. "Thank you." She told them softly.

"Ain't nothin'." He shifted something onto his shoulders and she noticed that he had a few squirrels. "Ah gotta' go n' skin ma' catch." He glanced between them. "See ya' at our camp." He said to Merle before he walked off.

Merle nodded at him before he turned to Brook. "Ya' lemme know if he's stupid enough to try again, alright?" He told her. He wasn't the type of guy who would protect someone. Hell, if it was anyone else, unless it was his brother, then he wouldn't of given a shit but he found himself havin' a soft spot for this girl.

She nodded with a smile. "OK."

* * *

Everyone was silent, just enjoying the sound of the crackling fire. Carol, Ed and Sophia were in their tent. When Ed had eventually returned, he was bruised and bloody, and avoided any eye contact with Brook. Shane has asked him what happened and he told them that he felt down a hill before he walked into his tent. Daryl and Merle were still sitting by their tent, away from the group. They seemed to be in deep converation.

Suddenly, Billy spoke up. "We need to tell them how bad it has gotten, Shane." His arm was wrapped around his wife, and Jamie was sitting on the floor in-between his legs. Shane sighed and nodded.

"What do you mean?" Lori questioned, glancing between the two men.

"It's bad, Lori." Shane told her, sadly. "The whole city is a death trap." He continued. "Everyone there is dead." He shook his head. The sound of gasps, and worried murmurs filled their ears. He glanced at Glen. "How did you survivor there, man?"

Glen shrugged. "I'm fast and never stayed in one place for too long." He answered them simply.

Lori inhaled sharply, and brushed some of Carl's hair out of his eyes while he slept in her lap. "Do you think...The whole world is like it?" She questioned quietly and Rose tensed in Billy's arms at the idea.

"I think so." Shane nodded. "I don't think there's anyone left to us help."

"We're on our own." Billy finished for him, his voice tense. Brook glanced at her Dad fearfully.

"What do we do?" Andrea questioned, glancing around the group.

"Survive." Dale answered her.

"Easier said than done." Jim muttered and everyone's eyes widened. It was the first word's he had spoken since he had arrived.

"We'll manage." Shane replied reassuringly. "We haven't had any of those things come into camp yet. I'd say this is a good place to be."

"Do we actually know anything about them?" Rose spoke up, and Billy kissed her head. "Do they sleep? See? Hear?"

"No, yes and yes." Glen answered her. "They smell us, too."

"Good to know." Shane nodded at him. "I think we need to set some rules around here." He told the group. "After Brooks close encounter in the woods, I suggest that no one leaves the camp on their own."

"I'd say that's a good idea." Morales replied. "And they should have to tell someone if they do leave camp." Miranda smiled at him proudly. Their kids, Eliza and Louis, were asleep in their tent, so it was just the two of them.

"What about weapons?" T-Dog questioned Shane. "Shouldn't we make sure everyone's armed?"

Shane considered his question. "I don't know if I like the idea of weapons being around the kids." He replied, unsure. "And if we keep up with the patrols, and always have someone on watch, it shouldn't come to that." T-Dog nodded at him.

"Rose said something about educating the children." Jacqui spoke up. "I think it's a great idea."

Rose smiled at her. "Thank you, dear."

"I can help." Amy interrupted excited. "I always wanted to be a teacher."

"Sure." Lori nodded at her, giving her a smile.

"We didn't manage to get any educational books on our last run." Shane told her. "And I don't think it would be a good idea going back there any time soon."

"I can do it." Glen told him. "I know my way around that city, and I'm faster on my own. I can get you what you need."

Bill frowned at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea, son?"

"Yeah." Glen nodded. "I'll be fine." He said with a reassuring smile.

"It would be very much appreciated." Shane told Glen. "And I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the risks."

Glen shook his head. "I know, I might not come back." He rolled his eyes. "I'm willing to take the risk."

"Why?" Brook asked him quietly.

He shrugged. "I like to help." He said simply.

* * *

**I rewrote this chapter so many times because I just couldn't get it right. Argh. I'm still not too happy with it but at least it's something lol. Better than nothing, right? :). I hope anyway lol!**

**Please review! The next chapter will be up quicker if you do ;) Hey, I rhymed! I'm sooo using that more often..**


	5. Walker

**Walker**

"Airheads." Brook said from her crossed-legged position in front of Glenn.

He was mirroring her position. "Biters." He replied.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Good one." She admitted and bit her lip in thought. "Carcases."

"Easy." He shrugged. "Dead."

She rolled her eyes, and tried to think of a name for the walkers that began with a 'E'. They had been doing this for about Ten minutes so far and they couldn't use the same name that was used in the previous game they had played. "E..E.." She muttered. "Evil..ers?"

Glen nodded. "Acceptable." He pursed his lips. "Fuglies." He smirked.

It had been Three weeks since he had joined the group and they had become the best of friends. Merle made it hard on her at first, since he hated the Korean boy with fury. Then again, Brook didn't know anyone that Merle actually did like. Since Glen had joined them, no one else other than him went onto supply runs. He was right when he said that he was fast.

Ed hadn't given her any trouble. In fact, he seemed too scared to even look at her and it made her feel rather smug. Unfortunately, Carol still turned up with random bruises and it broke Brook's heart. She couldn't understand why such a lovely, caring, beautiful woman had to go through what she did. She hoped that she would be strong enough to leave him one day. If not for her sake, for her daughters.

Jamie and Carl had become the best of friends. They were also close with Louis but Brook had noticed that he usually stuck with his sister, Eliza, instead of the other children. Sophia was the leader of Jamie and Carl's little group, and they did everything she said. Brook had a feeling that they might have a crush on her.

The kids had started their education again, and the mothers usually taught them. Amy had tried to at first but she found herself getting stuck on too many of the questions. Andrea had teased her for a week straight afterwards.

Daryl and Merle had started hunting for the group regularly. If they were only getting small catches, they would go out once a day, usually at a ridiculous time in the morning, but if they caught something good, like a deer, they wouldn't have to go out for about Three days. During that time, she realised that she preferred it when they got the big catch, and not because of the amount of food they had to eat, but because Merle and Daryl were around more often. She liked it that way.

Jim had really come out of his shell after he muttered that sentence around the camp fire. It took him a while, and he was still quiet for the most part, but after a week, and a sentence here and there, he eventually opened up and now, they could hardly keep him quiet. Dale and Billy had taken a liking to him especially, and they could often be found sitting outside the R.V, chatting about cars.

Not only was Brook close with Glen, she was also close with Amy. The two of them would often be found lounging in the sun, talking about anything and everything. Brook had spoken to Andrea a few times, and they were friends but it didn't go beyond that. She found that they didn't have a lot in common. Rose had found a good friend in Carol and Jacqui. They would always be giggling together like a bunch of teenagers.

She groaned. He was too good at this. "Gutters?"

"Hunters." Glen responded and Brook raised her eyebrows and gave him a 'really?' look. She was sure that there was a hidden insult towards Daryl and Merle in there somewhere. "Fine, hungries then."

She nodded with a smile. "I..." She frowned. "Icicles?"

It was glens turn to raise his eyebrows. "Really?"

She shrugged. "They're dead so they'll be cold."

He considered. "Alright fine." He agreed. "But only so I can have this one; Junkies."

She scrunched up her nose. "What the hell?"

"They're Junkies for flesh." He pointed at her. "You let me have it or I'll take back your 'Icicles'."

She held up her hands. "Fine, fine." She nodded. "What am I on?"

"K." He told her.

"Don't you 'K' me." She joked with a grin.

"Huh?" He frowned at her.

She licked her lips, practically hearing the tumble weed blow past. "You know...When you're talking to someone and they say 'K' and it's really rude so you say 'don't you 'k' me'..." His face was blank. "Don't worry." She muttered, a light blush on her cheeks. She suddenly wished her old friends were around; they would of understood the joke. "Um, killers."

"Lurkers."

"Murderers."

"Necrophiliacs." He laughed at himself.

She also laughed. "That's so wrong."

"Totally." He agreed. "Your go."

She stopped laughing but the smile stayed on her face. "O..Ouchies?"

Glen laughed out loud. "Ouchies?" He shook his head. "Man that is the funniest thing I've ever heard anyone call a walker."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "What about Necrophiliacs?" She reminded him.

"Mines gross, not funny." He replied, amused.

Right. Anyway. "O..." She glanced around her, almost as if she'd find something that could help her. "Oh-no's?"

Glen gave her the funniest look she had ever seen and she couldn't help but laugh. "'Oh-no's'?" He questioned. "Seriously?"

She laughed and let out an embarrassingly loud snort, which only made her laugh harder as she covered her nose with her hand. "Oh g-god." She giggled. "Your face." He shook his head, amused. She managed to regain her composure, and she cleared her throat. "'Oh-no's' because that is what you say when you see them." She explained. Not that she would know; the hourly patrols around the woods had kept any walkers at bay and none had yet ventured into their camp.

He laughed under his breath. "Usually when I see a walker, I say 'Fuck, run' not 'oh no'."

"Whatever." She rolled her eye playfully. "It's your go."

He groaned. "I'm on freakin' 'Q'." He sighed and tilted his head as he thought. "I got nothing." He admitted eventually.

"Fine. Do 'R'." She let him off.

He nodded. "Roamers."

"Ohhh, good one." She licked her lip. "Stalkers."

"Tramps."

"U..." She made a face. "Um...Pass." She shrugged.

"V. Pass." Glen said immediately. Last time they had played, they had spent ages trying to think of one but it didn't happen. "Oh, wait!" His eyed widened.

"You _have_ one?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah." A grin grew on his face. "Vultures."

She looked impressed. "Well done." She smiled. "Wonderer's."

"X. I'm so passing."

She giggled. "You're losing..." She told him in a sing-song voice. "Y...Yuckies."

"Z." Glen sighed. "Again, pass." He said sulkily. "You win."

She grinned and clapped her hands together. "What's my prize?" She was practically bouncing in her spot. She may be Twenty-One but she was still a kid at heart.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Here." He tried to act sad but the smile on her face made it hard for him.

She grinned and took it off of him. "I shall think of you while I eat it."

"Dude." T-Dog's voice appeared next to them. "Is that chocolate?"

Brook looked over at him and smile. "Yep." She popped the 'p'. "I won it." She grinned happily.

T-dog glanced between them. "Is there any more to be won?" Glen nodded and pulled two more chocolate bars out of his pocket. T-Dog grinned. "Alright." He sat next to Glen. "What's the game?"

* * *

Brook stared sadly at the chocolate bar before she glanced at her brother, who was giving the best puppy dog look he could muster up. She closed her eyes and looked away as she held the chocolate bar out to him. "Take it." She whispered, her heart breaking a little.

"Yay." Jamie grinned, grabbing it off of her. He ripped the wrapper open and took a huge bite. "Mmm." He hummed as he chewed.

She stared at him sulkily as they walked through the camp. They didn't really have a destination; they were just walking around, talking to whoever they ran into. "You enjoying that?" She questioned him.

"Mmhm." He answered her, taking another bite of the chocolate. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"What's wrong?" She frowned, confused by his actions.

He pointed over to the Dixon brothers who were sitting in there usual spot on their log. "They're scary." He told her in a small voice.

Her frown deepened. "What makes you say that?"

"Carl said that Shane said that they're bad people."

"They're not." Brook sighed, shaking her head. They had been through this a few times. "I'll show you?" She suggested. Jamie had always avoided them they like were the plague. If she and Jamie were talking and Merle came over, Jamie would disappear, and if she was talking to Daryl and Merle, Jamie would wait until they were gone before he came over to her. It was an endless cycle and she had never managed to get Jamie to talk to them properly, but now, she had some leverage. "I did give you my chocolate bar..."

Jamie huffed, taking one last bite of the chocolate bar. He chewed it well and swallowed before he spoke. "Fine." He held the empty wrapper out to her.

Brook grinned and took the wrapper off of him. She tucked it into her pocket as she grabbed hold of his hand, and pulled him over to the Dixon brothers. "Hey, guys." She greeted them.

Daryl still wasn't as talkative as she would like him to be but he certainly acknowledged her more than he used to. He glanced up at her and sent her a nod. "Sup, Princess." Oh, and he had also started using Merle's nickname for her.

"Nothin' much. Just hangin' with Jamie." She responded, plopping down in her usual spot on the grass. She tugged Jamies hand and pulled him down with her.

"Ya' not gonna' run off this time, Liddol J?" Merle smirked teasingly. Jamie shook his head and looked at Brook, not sure how to respond.

Brook smiled and ran a hand over his hair. "He's a little shy."

"C'mon now." Merle shook his head. "There ain't no need ta' be shy round ol' Merle." He told the young boy. "I'm cuddly as a bear."

"A bear tha' smells like ass n' cigarettes." Daryl muttered to him and Jamie let out a laugh, finding the insult funny like most Eight year olds would. The corner of Daryl's mouth lifted slightly, and Brook raised her eyebrows. Who knew Daryl Dixon had a soft spot for kids?

"Ya' don't smell much better." Merle retorted and turned to Brook and Jamie. He pointed his thumb in Daryl's direction. "Can ya' imagine wha' it's like sharin' a tent with someone who spends most'a his day guttin' animals n' don't bother washin' 'fore bed."

Daryl shrugged. "Don't see the point. Only gonna' get dirty 'gain in the mornin'." He replied. "Anyway, I wash aft'r we finish huntin', 'fore we come back ta' camp."

Brook smiled and shook her head at their little sibling spat. She glanced over to Jamie, who had a amused smiled on his face, too. She leaned close to him and whispered. "See? Not scary at all."

* * *

OK, she was wrong. Merle wasn't scary when he was calm and happy, but when he was angry, he was downright terrifying. "I'm gonna' kill tha' fuck'r!" Merle roared as he tried to get pass Daryl, who was holding him back.

"'Nough, Merle." Daryl growled at him. "Ya' look like a fuckin' idiot, brother."

"Fuck does he think he is?" Merle sneered.

It was the morning of the next day, and Glen was getting ready to go on a run. Merle had gone up to him, asking – well, more like demanding - that he went along, too. He said that he had something he needed to get. Glen had assured him that he would get it for him, if he told him what he needed but Merle wouldn't have any of it, said only he could get it, and he wouldn't have anyone else touching his stuff.

"Merle," Brook said calmly. "You need to call down. You're scaring the kids." She told him.

"Fuck ya', sweetpea." He replied angrily. Her eyes widened and she looked at him in shock; he'd never spoken like that to her before.

"Calm the fuck down, Merle." Daryl barked, shoving him back roughly.

Merle looked at him like he was dirt. "Fuck ya too." He swung a arm at the air before he stalked towards the woods.

Daryl sighed and turned to the group. "Look wha' ya'll gone n' done." He said through a clenched jaw. "If ya' just let 'im go, Ah wouldn't have ta' deal with this shit."

"The more people there are, the more risky it is." Glen told him. "I'm better on my own; faster."

"Whateva." Daryl replied before he turned and left.

It was going to be an eventful day, she could tell.

* * *

Brook found that she didn't actually mind the taste of squirrel. Sure, it was no hamburger but the texture was like chicken, and it even tasted like chicken, too, with a short of game-y taste to it. She didn't really know how to describe it since it didn't taste like anything else she had ever eaten.

She was currently sitting on the grass, next to Jamie who was also eating some squirrel meat for lunch. He wasn't as squeamish as she was when she first tried it. It took her a full two weeks before she would even go near the meat but her Dad ordered her to do it, and she had no say in the matter. So she had just pinched her nose and swallowed without chewing it. After that, she had learned to enjoy it.

She had a sad look on her face as she brought the next bit of meat to her mouth. Merle's words had upset her since she thought they were friends, but after his outburst towards her, she had started to question it. Merle still hadn't returned to the camp, and she found herself worrying about him. She knew he could handle himself – he reminded her of that enough times – but it didn't calm her nerves any.

She felt the same way when Daryl and Merle would go hunting, and they always returned without a scratch. Brook was grateful that they would risk their lives to keep the group well fed. Her lips pursed, when a thought suddenly occurred to her; she's never thanked Daryl or Merle for the food they brought back.

She wasn't paying attention when she went to grab another piece of meat, and she frowned when she couldn't feel any on her plate. Glancing down, she noticed that it was now empty and she stood up. "I'm gonna' go n' thank Daryl for the food." She told her brother. He nodded and also stood up, but instead of following her, he went to find Carl.

When she reached Daryl's tent, she didn't see him anywhere and she frowned. "Daryl?" She called softly.

"Inside." He called back, his voice coming from his tent.

She put the plate down on the log outside of his tent before she lifted the tents door and ducked inside. Daryl was laying back on his bed, and his attention was on the screw driver that he was using to poke holes in the tents fabric window. "Hey." She greeted, plopping down and taking a seat on Merle's bed.

"Sup." He nodded at her.

"I remembered something," She started. "I've never thanked you for the squirrels, or deer you've brought back." She continued. "So, thank you." She told him, shrugging nonchalantly.

His eyes squinted as he glanced over at her. "Ya' the first one ta' say tha'." He replied, bringing his hand up to his mouth. He ripped some skin off of the tip of his thumb and nibbled on it. "Ain't nothin'." He mumbled, returning his attention to the screwdriver that hung loosely from the hole it created.

She frowned. "Yes it is." She responded. "You could...Die out there."

"Pfft." He shook his head. "Gonna' take 'lot more than geeks ta' take me down, princess."

She rolled her eyes. What was it with Dixon's and thinking there were indestructible? "Either way, I just wanted to let you know I appreciate it."

He eyed her for a moment, rolling the bit of skin from his thumb between his teeth before he nodded once. "Noted." He looked down at himself, and fiddled with the screwdriver. "Ya' know tha' Merle didn't mean it, right?" He didn't look at her while he spoke.

She sighed. "I dunno."

Daryl brought his thumb back up to his mouth. Brook noticed that he did that a lot. "He was jus' pissed." He mumbled around his thumb. "He's runnin' low on..." He stopped himself. "Nothin'. Forget Ah said anythin'."

* * *

"Shane." Brook called up to the R.V. "Do you know where Lori is?" She questioned.

His eyes narrowed as he glanced down at her. "What makes you think I know where she is?"

She gave him a strange look. "'Cause you're friends." She replied slowly, confused.

He eyed her before he spoke again. "I don't know where she is." He shook his head. "She ain't speakin' to me."

Brook frowned. "Why?"

"No reason." He gave her a tight smile. "What'd you want her for?"

"Wanted to know if she would come down to the quarry with me." She replied. "I found some clothes I want to wash." It was half of a lie. She had found some clothes that could do with a wash, but she mostly just wanted to have a reason to go into the woods so she could look for Merle.

"Oh." He nodded. "Ask ya' Mom. She might know."

"Thanks." Brook threw him a smile before turning and walking towards her Mom, who was on dinner duty outside of the R.V. She had cans of food in front of her as she worked out who got what. "Mom?" She said when she reached her.

Rose looked up. "Hey, baby." She greeted, putting a can of peaches down on the table. "You need something?"

Brook nodded. "Have you seen Lori?"

"Yeah, but I think she needs to be on her own for awhile." Rose replied in a quiet voice.

"How come?" Brook questioned curiously.

"Something reminded her of her husband and she's been feeling down." Rose told her. "Did you know that he was in a coma when all of this started?" She questioned. "Shane went to the hospital, and the power failed. Turned off his life support." She shook her head sadly. "I can't imagine what that poor woman's going through."

Brook looked surprised. "I didn't know his death was so recent." She muttered.

"Me either. Lori only told me about an hour ago." Rose replied. "What did you need her for anyway, darling?"

"No reason." She shook her head. "I'll catch you later." As she walked off, she noticed Shane head towards Lori's tent, and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them.

* * *

Brook stared into the trees where Merle had disappeared hours before. He still wasn't back, and she was past worried. She didn't care if he had been a dick to her; she still cared. She nibbled on her lower lip, thinking of all the worst case scenarios when she heard a twig snap. She let go of her lip and smiled. He was back.

She walked into woods, and glanced around for him. She heard a rustling of leafs and she turned in the direction it came from, fully expecting to see Merle standing there with his big goofy grin. Instead, the sight she saw, was something that would stick with her forever.

Her first thought was _So that's what they look like, _and it was soon followed by _Oh. My. God_. Her eyes were wide, her body frozen in shock as she stared at the walker. It hadn't noticed her yet; it was too busy standing at the base of a tree, staring up into the branches.

She knew it wasn't a normal person. Everything about it just screamed _living dead_. The torn and bloody clothes, the pale, almost grey, colour of his hands. He almost looked drunk with the way his body swayed, and the smell was the worse thing she had ever smelt. She couldn't quite figure out her next move, her mind was too preoccupied with the fact that _this was a walker._

Suddenly, a squirrel ran down the side of the tree, and scurried across the floor. The walker tried to follow it but it's actions were slow, uneven, and he ended up staring straight at Brook.

If it was possible, her eyes widened even more and she instinctively took a step back. The movement seemed to break the walker out of its haze and he stumbled towards her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Brook mumbled as she stepped back. Her mind was blank as she tried to think of something, _anything_ that she could do. She remembered the day on the highway when her Mother gave her the pocket knife and she slide her hand into her back pocket, curling her fingers around it before pulling it out.

She was panicking, the idea of stabbing it made her feel sick, and she seriously doubted her ability to be able to use the weapon. As she walked backwards, she couldn't take her eyes off of his face. His jaw was broken and hanging off at an angle that made her want to throw up. He was missing his right eye ball, and his left eye seemed to lack an eyelid. There was a chunk of flesh missing off of his shoulder, and a gaping hole in his stomach. She felt bile fill her mouth as she realised that she was staring at his intestine.

"Oh god," She muttered as her mouth went dry and before she knew what was happening, she puked.

Luckily, she managed to lean forward slightly, so none of it hit her clothes; her feet weren't so lucky. She wiped her chin with her sleeve before she glanced up again, and stumbled back just in time before the walker was able to grab her.

"Ya' try'n ta' get ya' self kill'd, girl?" Merle's voice came from behind her before he stalked past her and stabbed the walker straight in the head.

She grimaced and looked away, hearing the walkers body drop to the floor.

"Ay?" Suddenly, Merle was in front of her. "Ya' hear me?"

She nodded numbly. "I was just..."

"Waitin' fer it ta bite ya'?" He questioned angrily. "God, ya' fuckin' useless." She flinched at his words, and felt her bottom lip begin to tremble. He sighed. "Don't ya' go cry'n now." His face softened slightly. "Wha' the hell ya' doin' out here on yer own?"

She swallowed back her tears. "I was waiting for you to come back and I heard a noise. I thought it was you." She answered him in a little voice.

He rolled his eyes. "Ah never needed a woman ta' wait fer me n' I don't need one now." He replied, and lifted up her hand, seeing the knife in it. "Wha' the hell?" His questioning gaze met hers. "If ya' have a weapon why didn't 'cha use it?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I was scared." She admitted, removing her wrist from his hand so she could slip her knife back into her pocket.

His anger returned. "Ya' ain't gonna' survive in this world if ya' fuckin' scared, princess." He looked down at the fallen walker and kicked it. "Ugly fuck'r." He mumbled, then frowned. "How the hell did a walk'r get so close ta' camp anyway?" He turned his gaze to her. "Ain't someone meant ta' be patrollin'?"

Her frown mirrored his. "Good point." She hadn't considered it before but he was right; it was Shane's turn to be on perimeter watch. She knew because her Dad had done the patrol this morning and Shane's shift usually followed his. She suddenly realised that they were still standing in the woods and she felt uneasy. "Can we go back to camp now?"

He nodded and they made their way back to camp. It only took them a few seconds and they automatically walked to Daryl and Merle's part of the camp. "So wha' stupid fuck is try'n ta' get us killed?" He wondered out loud as he sat on his log.

"Shane." She answered him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Although, I'm sure he's not doing it to try and kill us."

Merle rolled his eyes. "Ah bet ya' my porn stash tha' he's too busy fuckin' Lori ta' even realise." He replied. "Fuck know's why. She's skinny as ah twig." He shuddered. "Be like fuckin' one-a those walkers."

Brook looked at him unsure. "I doubt he's fucki-" She stopped herself, realising that she is spending way to much time around Merle. "Sleeping with Lori." She shook her head. "She only lost her husband a few weeks back."

"Don't mean shit, Princess." He told her. "Me n' Daryl caught 'em bumpin' uglies in the tree's 'bout a week ago."

Her mouth fell open. "But..." She frowned. "Her husband..."

"Told ya' – It don't mean shit." He pointed at her. "Ya' need to stop thinkin' the worlds full'a rainbows n' ponies." He scoffed, dropping his hand. "'Cause it ain't n' not everyone is as nice as ya' are." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flask. He unscrewed the lid as he spoke. "Sooner ya' learn tha', the better."

She was shocked to hear the news of Lori and Shane; she couldn't understand how someone could sleep with their husbands best friend, let alone barely a month after his death. She realised, in the moment, that Merle could be right, and she was starting to question her faith in people.

Her incident with Ed was enough to make her change her views of people but she didn't want to judge others by one persons actions, but now, Lori? She thought Lori was one of the nicest people she had ever met, next to Carol and Amy, and she didn't think Lori could be as cold hearted as that.

She was starting to realise that, maybe, people weren't as nice as they made themselves out to be. Merle voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Tomorra' I'm gonna' show ya' how ta' handle ya' self, arlight?" He told her. "Can't have a sexy lil' thing like you turnin' in ta' one-a them ugly bitches." He grinned.

She gave him a nervous smile. She wasn't going to be looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**So the last episode of the walking dead made me cry so hard...I won't say why in case anyone hasn't seen it but..Why?! God dammit lol.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Yer in good hands

**Yer in good hands**

Brook was sitting at the Dixon's end of the camp with her legs crossed, facing them as they sat on their log. Daryl was sliding his knife up and down a piece of wood, and she had no idea why. He was often doing something with his hands, whether it was making something, skinning squirrels, biting his thumb, smoking a cigarette, cleaning his finger nails or just fiddling with his crossbow. She wondered if it was a nervous habit, or if he just didn't like not having anything to do.

Merle was more laid back out of the two of them. He had a certain confidence around him and a I-don't-give-a-shit attitude. He didn't care if the next thing that flew out of his mouth would case trouble; hell, he would welcome it. He seemed to like a bit of drama, followed by a flying fist. He also spoke his mind, which is something Brook was witnessing now.

"I don't think she's a bad person." Brook replied to him, shaking her head.

"How can ya' say tha'?" Merle questioned her, frowning. "She lets 'er ol' man lay his hands on 'er baby girl. Ya' tellin' me tha' makes her a good'n?" He argued.

Brook bit the inside of her cheek before she responded to him. "You don't know that he hurts Sophia."

He scoffed. "Trust me, darlin'." He pointed at her. "It always starts off wit' the Ma n' before ya' know it, the kids are havin' their own knuckle sandwiches." He dropped his hand and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

She frowned, wondering where he had gotten them from but pushed it to the back of her head. "How do you know?" She questioned. "I really don't think Carol would let anyone touch her little girl." She denied.

His face was like a stone wall, but his eyes held a emotion that she'd never seen before. "'Cause I just do, alright?" He brought a cigarette up to his lips, and lit it. He took a long drag from it before taking it out of his mouth and exhaling the toxins from his lungs.

Her heart sank and she understood exactly what he was suggesting; their Dad was just like Ed. She didn't miss the way that Daryl glanced over at his brother, a annoyed look on his face before he went back to his piece of wood. She decided not to longer linger on the subject. "So, aren't you meant to be teaching me how to handle myself today?" She cringed when the words came out of her mouth. She had just blurted out the first thing that came into her head, and of course it had to be that.

Merle grinned. "Wha' ya' think I'm doin', girly?"

She frowned, confusion washing over her face. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ya' just a lil' retarded, ain't ya'?" He said playfully. "Name someone in the group."

She went through a list of names in her head. "Lori." She answered, the confusion not yet leaving her features.

He looked annoyed. "We already went over Lori yeste'day." He sighed. "But ah'll do it anyway." He glanced over the camp to Lori, who was sitting with her Son and Shane. "She's skinny as a skeleton, n' it ain't nothin' to do wit' not eatin' 'nough; she's been like it since she got 'ere, so I'm guessin' she watches 'er weight." His lips pursed in thought as Brook raised her eyebrows. "Give me the impression tha' she's insecure as ah schoolgirl. Prolly why she's fuckin' Shane; she feels like she always needs a man in 'er life ta' make 'er feel good 'bout herself." He guessed, turning his gaze back to Brook. "'M guessin' tha' she never really loved tha' husband of 'ers. Just kept 'im around fer 'er own sake."

Brook looked rather impressed, though she was still confused. "I don't understand what you're getting at." She told him.

"Fuck sake, girl." He rolled his eyes. "I'm tryin' ta' show ya' how ta' tell if people ain't wha' they seem ta' be." He flicked his head in Lori's direction. "She may seem like a sweetheart buh her intention ain't good. She's only thinkin' of 'erself." He continued. "'N 'ave ya' seen how she never keeps track of 'er kid?" He shook his head in disapproval. "Lil' man is always wonderin' off on his own. I've 'ad ta' stop 'im from goin' in ta' the woods a few times, but where's his Mama?" He scoffed. "She' ain't no where ta' be seen."

Brook considered what he was saying, and found herself becoming angry at Lori as his words sunk in. Now that he mentioned it, Lori hardly ever kept her eye on Carl; most of the time Brook would have to watch him as he played with Jamie. She thought back to the day on the highway when she first met them, and how Lori had asked Rose, a complete stranger, to watch her kid for her. "You're right." Brook spoke softly.

"Ah know, sweet cheeks." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Gimmie someone else."

"Jim." She suggested.

His head tilted. "Ah don't really know the man. He ain't really spoken ta' me." He brought his cigarette up to his mouth and inhaled. "Buh there's somethin' tha' he feels guilty fer." As he spoke, smoke flew from his mouth. "Ah dunno wha' it is buh it's written all ova' his face."

Brook understood what he was saying; she'd seen the expression herself, and it was often mixed in with a look of horror. "That doesn't means he's a bad person." She argued.

"Why would he feel guilty if he didn't do anythin' wrong?" He questioned, taking another puff of smoke. "Ain't nothin' ta' be guilty fer if ya' done somethin' right." He pointed out. "Ah'll pick the next one. Shane."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. He's a bad person for sleeping with Lori."

Merle shook his head and went to speak but he was interrupted by Daryl.

"Ain't nothin' ta' do with who he's fuckin'." He didn't lift his head up, he just kept on carving his piece of wood. "Fuck'rs got some crazy ass obsession with Carl n' that bitch."

Brook frowned, something she had found herself doing a lot during their conversation. "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"He's always got his eye on 'em." Daryl answered her. "'N not in some loved-up-shit way tha' bitches like. It's a fuckin' stalk'r watchin' his prey."

"Right." She nodded slowly. "So are you two like...Sherlock Holmes?" She joked with a small smile.

Daryl shook his head. "Jus' observant." He told her.

"Why don't ya' try, princess?" Merle suggested, taking another puff of his cigarette.

She hesitated. "Who should I do?" She questioned them.

His gaze met hers. "Andrea." He answered.

Brook glanced over to the older blonde sibling and watched as she laughed with her younger sister as they sat outside of Dale's R.V. "Her and Amy get along well." She stated.

"An' why'd ya' think tha' is?" Merle questioned her.

Brook was completely confused. Why was there a reason behind them getting along? "Because they are...Close?" She guessed.

Merle sighed, throwing the butt of his cigarette to the ground before crushing it under his foot. "Families argue, right'?"

She nodded slowly, not quite sure what he was getting at. "Yeah."

"An' it's usually the ones tha' live ta'gether?" She nodded again in reply and he continued. "Ya' know why tha' is?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "It's 'cause people tha' spend too much time ta'gether get fed up n' end up arguin'."

Brooks mouthed formed a 'o' as she finally got what he was saying; Families, or even friends, that spend a lot of time together argue a lot more than ones that hardly see each other, which means that Amy and Andrea must not of seen a lot of each other before this happened. "So they haven't spent much time together." She stated.

Merle clicked his fingers and pointed at her. "Now ya' getting' somewhere, Princess."

She grinned, feeling rather proud of herself. She also felt herself bond with Merle a little more, flattered that he wants her to learn the good people from the bad. Out of the corner of her eye, she could of swore that Daryl had lifted his head slightly in her direction, the corner his lips turned up in a almost-there smile.

* * *

"OK, I've told Shane-" She breathed as she jogged towards the Dixons. "-That I'm headin' out with you two." She came to a stop when she reached them from where they were waiting for her by the trees. "Now, where are we going and what are we doing?" She questioned curiously as she gazed upon them.

Merle grinned and glanced at his brother, who threw him a frown, not looking very happy about what was about to happen. Merle turned his attention back to her. "You'll have to wait and see, girly."

She could feel her stomach flutter with nerves as she caught the look that Daryl gave his older sibling. "I don't know if I want to." She admitted.

Merle cackled and threw his arm around her shoulders as he led her into the woods, Daryl following closely behind them. "Don't'chu worry, sweet cheeks." He told her, squeezing her shoulders. "We won't let anythin' happen ta' ya'." He assured her, glancing over to Daryl. "Ain't that right, liddol D?"

Daryl brought his thumb up to his mouth and nibbled on it as he muttered a "Yeah."

"See?" Merle turned his attention to her. "Yer in good hands."

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Brook exclaimed in a frantic whisper, not wanting to draw the walkers attention onto her, and she cringed at her curse, thankful that her Mother wasn't around.

The walker was tied to a tree, its hands pinned around the sides of the slim trunk. It's rotting, yet untouched, head was also tied down, leaving it unable to move. The creature was groaning, it's breathing heavy and uneven. There was blood running down the side of it's arm from a big chunk of flesh that was missing, and it was obvious that the man had survived the bite. He most likely tried to find shelter, but slowly turned as the rabid disease took over his body.

"Today-" Merle squeezed her shoulder again before he pulled away and reached into the back of his pants. "-You're gonna' kill yer first walk'r." He told her, pulling his away from his back and revealing a large hunting knife. He grabbed her hand and pushed the handle into her grip.

She took it, holding it loosely as she gaped at the walker. It took a second before his words registered in her head and she turned to him, eyes wide. "I can't do that." She shook her head.

"Ya' have ta' soon'r or lat'r." Merle told her, squeezing his hand around hers so she got a better grip on the knife before he pulled his hand away.

Still wide-eyed, she turned to Daryl, begging him with her eyes. He shook his head in return, and dropped his gaze to the floor, nibbling on his thumb once again. The message was obvious; _You're on yer own._

She gulped, loudly and visibly. "I can't do this." Her voice was high pitched, and panicked and the walker seemed to enjoy the noise as he become more active, trying to escape from his binds.

Merle started to circle her. "So wha' ya' gonna' do if a walk'r tries ta' get ya' again?" He questioned.

Her answer was quick. "Run."

Merle sighed, continuing his path around her. "An' wha' if ya' can't run?" He pointed out. "Wha' if ya' back is ta' a brick wall?"

She felt like a prey being circled by a lion. "Run past it."

That seemed to agitate him more. "Let's say ya' can't." He replied. "N' the walk'r is 'bout ta' chomp down on yer neck fer it's supper." He waited until he was standing in front of her before he stopped and stared down at her. "Wha' ya' gonna' do then?"

She hesitated. "Kill it...I-I guess."

Merle smirked and flicked his head towards the walker. "Go on then."

"But I'm not cornered." She pointed out.

Merle raised his eyebrows. "Would ya' rath'r ya' were?" He asked her and her eyes widened.

"Merle." Daryl interrupted, dropping his thumb from his mouth. "Jus' leave it alone. She don't wanna' do it." As he spoke, his hand gestured to the walker.

Merle turned his gaze to Daryl. "Ya' want 'er to die 'cause she was too scared ta' go kill one'a the ugly fuck'rs?"

Daryl sighed. "No, brother, buh it ain't our choice."

"Nah, it ain't." Merle agreed. "Buh it'll be 'er blood on our hands if we pussy out now."

Daryl scratched at the back of his neck as his other hand tightened on the strap of his crossbow that hung over his shoulder. "Jus'...Fuckin' get it ov'r n' down with already." Brook noticed that he didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Tha's the spirit." Merle's grin was back as he turned to face Brook again. "Ya' heard 'im, girl."

Brook swallowed nervous as Merle grabbed her elbow and moved her so she was in front of the walker. The walkers eyes were full of hunger as he fought to get to her. The knife was heavy in her hand, and her expression was sad as she gazed upon it. Looking up at the walker, she licked her lips, trying to bring back some moisture. "I don't think I can do this." She admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Fine." Merle shrugged. "Then we'll have ta' make ya'." His hand raised to Daryl and he flicked his index finger towards Brook. "Grab 'er."

"What?" Brook squealed, giving Merle a frightened look.

Daryl also gave Merle a look, though it was of confusion instead of fear. "Yeah, wha'?" He questioned.

"'S the only ya' she's gonna' get used ta' killin' 'em." Merle explained, crossing his arms over his chest. "An' she ain't gonna' do it on 'er own."

Daryl frowned. "Yeah, I get tha'." He replied, almost spitting the words. "Buh ya' want me ta' man handle her in ta' doin' it?" He shook his head. "Ya' can fuck off. Ah ain't forcin' 'er ta' do shit."

Merle's eyes turned hard. "Ya' wanna' talk ta' me like tha' again, liddol D?" His voice was threatening.

Suddenly, Daryl's expression changed. "Nah." He replied, his voice softer. "Ah just don't think this is right, man."

"Ah ain't exactly getting' off on this, either." Merle responded. "Buh it has ta' be done, or ya' rath'r she get ripped ta' shread 'cause ya' were ta' pussy ta' do as yer told?"

Brook was watching their exchanged, her eyes wide as she wondered who would win the argument. She appreciated Daryl sticking up for her but she also knew that it wasn't often he didn't stick with his brother, and it would only be a matter of time before he gave in to Merle's demands. She considered running, but she knew that they would follow her, so she stayed put.

"Fuck." Daryl cursed, pulling his crossbow tighter onto his shoulder. He didn't look at Brook as he approached her from behind and slid his arms around hers, grabbing her hands. "Sorry." He mumbled, though she couldn't be sure.

Her bottom lip trembled, and she knew that he had given in. She wanted to fight, scream, and tell him to get off of her but she knew it wasn't his fault; he didn't want to do it. So instead, her expression was sad and scared as he gripped her hand with the knife and raised it as he forced her to take a step closer to the walker. "Oh god." She cried, instinctively pushing her back against his chest, trying to halt their movements but he was stronger and took another step closer. Her eyes screwed shut and she turned her head to the side, the side of her face brushing his shoulder as she felt him pull her hand back, his own hand cupped tightly around hers, before he threw it forward. She felt and heard the sound of it entering the walkers head, it's groans immediately stopping, at the same time, she could feel sticky blood coat her hand

Daryl removed his hand from hers, and she opened her eyes, feeling him pull away from her. She felt something brush down her arm, and she turned to Daryl, who still couldn't look at her, and she realised, that it was him who touched her, and she knew that it was his way of apologizing. She swallowed back her nausea, tuned to him fully, and whispered, "It's OK."

His eyes met her, his features regretful as he gave her a curt nod before he turned to Merle, who was grinning like a mad man. "There." Daryl spat, raising his arms. "Ya' happy?"

Merle cackled. "Hell ya' I'm happy!" He clapped his hands together, and turned to Brook who was slowly turning green. "Wha' 'bout you, princess?" He questioned.

She shook her head and held a hand out in front of her mouth, the one that didn't have walker blood on it. "I'm gonna' puke." She croaked out.

"Go ahead if ya' gotta." Daryl told her, bring his thumb back up to his mouth as he eyed her. "Ain't gonna' do ya' no good if ya' hol' it in."

It took her a moment, and a few calming breaths, before she shook her head again. "I think I'm gonna be OK." She told them, glancing down at her walker-blood stained hand. "Maybe not." Suddenly, her mouth was full and she fell to her knees, emptying her stomach.

"Aw man!" Merle laughed. "Looks like someone had Spaghettios for lunch."

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl snapped, giving Brook a sympathetic look.

* * *

"No hard feelin's there, girly?" Merle questioned as he sat down on his log, next to Daryl. They had just returned from the woods. Before the came back, they stopped by the quarry, making sure to wash any evidence off. Brook was still shaken up from what had happened, but at the same time, she found herself feeling more confident.

_She did it._ Well, not exactly but close enough.

She knew she couldn't stay angry at Merle, after all, he was only doing it for her own good and she could respect that. She smiled, giving him a nod. "No hard feelings." She assured him.

"Good." He breathed, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his cigarettes. He brought one up to his mouth before glancing at her. "Wan' one?"

She considered, glancing over at the camp and not seeing her Mother or younger brother in sight, before she nodded and moved so she was sitting in front of their tent, hidden from view. "Sure."

He grabbed another Two cigarettes from the box before putting them in his mouth and lighting them. Taking them out, he passed one to Daryl, who took it between his fingers, before he passed Brook her one.

"Thanks." She murmured, bringing the cigarette to her mouth. She took a long drag before letting the smoke leave her longs with a happy sigh. "Where'd you get them from?" She questioned.

Merle bumped his shoulder with Daryl's as Daryl took a drag of his own cigarette. "Ma' brudder 'ere is a life saver." He replied with a grin. He put his cigarette in his mouth, and it bobbed as he spoke. "Snuck outta' camp n' got ma' gear for me." He finished, taking a lug. His right eye squinted slightly as smoke flew into it.

Brooks eyes widened and she glanced at Daryl. "You went out there on your own?"

Daryl nodded, and shrugged, bringing his cigarette up to his mouth. "Ain't no big deal." He told her before his lips wrapped around the tip, and his cheeks hollowed slightly as he breath in it's fumes.

"Oh yeah, of course." She replied sarcastically. "Goin' out ta' a city full'a walkers ain't a big deal at all." She replied, then frowned, realising that the more time she spent with them, the more she started to sound like them.

Merle grinned. "Ya' worried 'bout my baby brother?" He teased her, wrapping his arm around Daryl's shoulders. "Looky here, double D, ya' got yourself a lil' girlfriend."

"Shut up." Daryl muttered, flexing his shoulders and pushing his brothers arm off of him as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"I agree." Brook replied, her cheeks flushing red. "Shut up." Honestly, she knew that Daryl was a handsome man but she hadn't thought of him that way. They were her friends, and Daryl didn't really seem like the relationship type of guy.

Merle laughed. "'M jus' teasin'."

"Well, stop." Daryl told him, pursing his lips and blowing a hoop with his smoke before blowing the rest of the toxins out of his lungs and taking another drag.

Merle's laughing slowly died down before he turned back to Brook. "Tomorra we're gonna' find ourselves 'nother walk'r n' this time, you're gonna' do it on yer own." He told her, his cigarette hanging from his fingers. "If ya' don't, we'll jus' have ta' do what we did again today 'fore ya' get the hang of it."

Brook gulped, and gave him a tight smile. "Lookin' forward to it."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating all week, like I've already said to a few of you, I was really busy and now I have a cold which makes it hard to write when you're sneezing and coughing every 5 seconds xD.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	7. You only live once

**Warning: Spoilers for The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct.**

* * *

**You only live once**

Three weeks later, and Brook still hadn't managed to kill a walker without the help of Daryl or Merle. They had given up after Two weeks, calling her a 'lost cause', and she felt very disappointed with herself.

When she wasn't near the walker, or looking at it, she felt like it wouldn't be a problem; like killing it would be easy but when she found herself face-to-face with one, she just couldn't handle it. A millions doubts a thoughts entered her head, freezing her in her spot until one of the brothers forcefully took her hand put the geek out of it's misery.

What if she missed and it bit her?

What if the rope wasn't tight enough and it got free when she got close to it?

What if the person was still alive in there somewhere, and they watched her kill them?

They were the three most common thoughts that ran through her mind, followed by some that even she would call ridiculous. At least she had stopped puking, though. Shaking her head, she glanced up from her sun-bathing spot with Amy, and looked over at the Dixon's. They were sitting outside of their camp as usual, with Daryl skinning his latest catch and Merle with a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

She had to admit, Two weeks of her back pressed against Daryl's chest as he helped her kill the walker certainly started changing her view of him. Before, she couldn't imagine him being anything else other than her friend but now, she found herself developing a little crush on the hunter.

There was just something about him that made her curious. He seemed shy, yet he wasn't afraid to speak up. He claimed to not care about her, yet he defended her when it came to Ed, and when Merle first forced her to kill a walker. He acted as if he didn't want anything to do with their group but he made sure everyone was well fed.

He was a mystery, and like most girls, Brook liked a mysterious man.

"You're staring, you know." Amy told her, laying on her front in nothing but a bikini top and shorts. Brook's clothing matched hers, much to her parents dismay. Glen – bless him – had found some razor's on a supply run after he heard the ladies talking about how unfeminine they had started to feel with all the unwanted hair on their body, so they were finally able to sun-bathe, something they thought would never happen again.

Brook laid her cheek down against her folded arms, looking over at Amy. "Was not." She denied.

Amy let out a giggle. "You _so_ were." She replied, amused. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Daryl is _hot_."

"Mm," Brook couldn't help but hum in agreement. "He is that."

"You should ask him out." Amy told her casually.

Brook raised her head and her eyebrows. "Yeah because my parents would love that." They shared a laugh. "Anyway, I don't think he would be interested in me that way." She shrugged.

"Uh, why not?" Amy questioned her. "You're gorgeous, young, body like a sex goddess." She winked.

She smiled shyly. "Thanks but...I just don't think he's the type."

"I guess." Amy agreed. "Doesn't mean you two can't have sex though."

"Amy." Brook gasped with a giggle.

"What?" Amy shrugged casually. "He can't turn _that_ down. Unless he's gay, of course."

"Or uninterested."

"Yeah but how often does that happen?" Amy pointed out.

"True, I suppose."

"So you gonna' try it?" Amy asked her, grinning cheekily. "You only live once."

"No." She blushed at the thought, then giggled. She could imagine how flustered Daryl would be. "They're not really talking to me, anyway."

Amy frowned. "How come?"

_'Cause I was too pussy to kill a walker. _She knew she couldn't say that, since no one knew about her, Daryl and Merle's activities so instead, she went with, "No reason."

Amy didn't respond, she was too busy squinting into the distance. "Isn't that your brother?" She questioned.

Brook followed her gaze to Jamie. "Yeah." She confirmed, frowning when she saw that he was sitting on his own, and she felt her heart leap into her throat when she spotted a figure behind him.

"Who's that behind him?" She heard Amy ask but it was too late, Brook was already on her feet and running in his direction. She could tell from the jerky movements that the thing slowly walking up to him wasn't a human, but in fact, a walker.

"Jamie!" She called as she ran, her fingers reaching into the back pocket of her shorts, gripping her mothers pocket knife and pulling it out. She had it flipped open and ready to use before she even reached them.

And when she did reach them, she didn't even hesitate, her body and mind fuelled by pure instinct. The walker wasn't looking at her, his gaze was on the form of her younger brother who had scrambled to his feet, having heard his sister cry and turned around, spotting the walker a mere few feet away from him.

She used the walkers distraction to her advantage and the second she was close enough, she punctured the walkers head with her knife causing it's body to fall down to the ground, lifeless. Immediately, she ran over to her brother, too worried to take her knife out of the walkers head, and wrapped her arms around him. "You're okay." She assuredly him, dropping to her knees. She could feel his little body tremble against her own as he sobbed. "You're fine." She croaked out, feeling her own tears form.

Around her, the group started to gather, having heard her shout and Jamie's cries. She could hear their worried, shocked, and frightened murmurs but she didn't pay any attention to them, her mind was only focus on her little brother.

"Oh my goodness." Rosie's voice appeared and suddenly, she was beside them, wrapping her arms around the both of them. "My babies." Her hands were everywhere, checking them over for bites or scratches.

Brook shook her head, tears in her eyes as she made eye contact with her mother. "We're fine. It didn't get close enough to get him." She told her over Jamie's sobs.

Rose nodded and turned to the group with hard eyes. "Who was on perimeter watch?" She questioned the gathered group.

A few people answered her with, "I'm not sure." or "I don't know." however, the rest answered with, "Shane."

Brook's head snapped up. "Shane?" She spat, anger in her veins. She turned to her mother. "That's the second time now." She said through gritted teeth.

Rose nodded, also angry as she rose to her feet. "I'm going to go and have a little talk with that young man."

Brook smirked, knowing that Shane was in for one hell of a argument. She watched her mother leave before she turned back to Jamie, who had yet to calm down. "Shh." She told him, kissing his forehead. "You're fine, baby."

The group around her slowly disappeared with a, "I'm so glad he's okay." from Amy, a "Poor baby." from Jacqui, and a few other words that Brook didn't quite catch, but there was one that she definitely did.

"Well, would you look at that, liddol D." Merle spoke proudly. "Our girl went an' grew herself some balls jus' in time ta' save 'er liddol brother."

Daryl didn't respond to him, instead he turned his attention to Brook and Jamie. "Ya' alright?"

Brook nodded and gave him a smile. "Fine." And she was; she'd finally managed to kill a walker, and saved her brothers life in the process. She knew that she would never do anything as important in her life again.

"Sweet cheeks," Merle called over to her. "Ya' wanna' come back wit' us?" He questioned her, flicking his head over to his and Daryl's part of the camp. "I think ya' earned ya' self a cancer stick."

She was thankful that he didn't say 'cigarette' in front of Jamie. God knows that the first thing he would do is tell their Mom. She nodded at Merle. "Sure. Lemme go n' make sure Jamie's okay and I'll be right over."

As they started to walk back to their camp, Merle winked at her, looking over his shoulder. "An' don't even think 'bout getting' changed."

She blushed, realising that he'd noticed her lack of clothing.

* * *

Eventually, Jamie had managed to calm down, and although his cheeks were still stained with tears, he was no longer sobbing. Brook took him to their mother once she was finished yelling at Shane. Apparently, Shane had just finished his perimeter check, and he swore that there was no walkers when he checked. Lori had agreed with him, since she had done the check with him.

Brook knew better though. She would bet any amount of money that instead of checking the perimeter, they were bumping uglies. Rose didn't catch onto that though and she brought their excuse, just telling them to check more carefully next time.

After that, Brook headed to Dixon's camp and took their offer of a cigarette. God knows that she needed one. She made sure to grab a jacket from her tent before she did so; she didn't trust Merle not to stare at her breasts the entire time.

"Ya' know," Merle started as he lit his own cigarette. "Ah never did take ya' as a smokin' type." He admitted.

Brook smiled and exhaled the smoke from her lungs. "I know what you mean." She replied. "I started when I was sixteen. It was the only rebellious thing I could do." She grinned at the memory. "I used to steal 'em off my Dad."

Merle chuckled. "Ah didn't know ya' even had a rebellious side ta' ya'." He licked his lips. "Ah must say, girly, ah like it."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're easy pleased." She teased, bringing her cigarette to her mouth and inhaling.

"Maybe so." He shrugged. "How'd it feel killin' yer first walk'r?" He questioned, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Brook exhaled the smoke through her nose. "I'm not sure." She answered eventually. "I feel...Sort of...In shock?" She shook her head. "But I don't feel guilty."

"Good." Daryl spoke up, his arms resting on his legs as he fiddled with his hunting knife. "Ya' shouldn't."

"I know." Brook agreed. "I just...Thought I would, I guess." She inhaled her cigarette. "So does this mean you're gonna talk to me again?" She questioned Merle with a smile as she exhaled her smoke.

Merle grinned. "Like ah told ya', no point in bein' friends with someone ya' know is gonna' die 'cause they're too pussy ta' look after themselves." He told her, his cigarette bobbing as he spoke. "Buh now ah know ya' can, you're free ta' stop by whenever ya' want, sugar tits."

* * *

A week later, and Merle seemed to be getting crankier by the day. Brook put it down him being low on his 'supplies' again, but she couldn't be sure. Daryl seemed to be just as fed up with Merle's attitude since he stopped taking him hunting, deciding it was better to go on his own.

This morning, however, he wasn't on his own because Brook had asked him if she could go, unable to put up with Merle on her own. He would bug her, purposely try to frustrate her, and make comments about her ass all day. There was only some much a girl could take.

"Please." She bit her lip, giving him her best puppy-dog look. "I'll be good." She promised.

Daryl eyed her face before he shifted on his feet, looking rather uncomfortable. "Fine." He agreed eventually. "But ya' can't go around chattin' the whole time. Ya' scare any game away."

She nodded happily. "I won't."

After that, Brook found herself treading carefully around the woods behind Daryl, who took the lead since he was the only one who knew what they were doing. It was silent for the most part, except the _swoosh_ of Daryl's arrow's when he spotted their dinner.

They had been at it for about an hour when Daryl finally spoke up with a little glance over his shoulder, "Ya' alright back there?"

Brook nodded and gave him a smile. "Fine." She assured, increasing her pace so she was standing next to him. "It's pretty peaceful out here, isn't it?"

Daryl nodded in agreement. "T'always is, princess." He gave her a side-ways glance. "Not tha' you'd know."

She laughed silently, the look on his face letting her know that he was just teasing. "How did you get into this anyway?"

Daryl kept his gaze on the forest, looking for any movement as he answered her. "Ah used ta' go huntin' with ma Pa, Uncle Jess n' Buck." He told her. "Was wha' we were doin' 'fore the world went ta' shit." He continued. "Didn't have a fuckin' clue wha' was goin' on. My ol' man n' Buck were trackin' some deer. Next thing ah know, they both start hollerin'." He gazed up at the trees, trying to spot any squirrels. "Me n' Jess find 'em getting' torn apart. We managed to kill the fuck'rs but Jess managed ta' get himself bit." He shook his head. "Ah didn't know tha' meant he'd change at the time so didn't think nothin' of it." He scoffed. "Anyway, my Pa had his guts ripped out, started beggin' for help. Jess said we'd have ta' kill him; put 'im outta his misery." His voice was as hard as a stone wall. "Ah couldn't do it so Jess did it for me."

"I'm sorry." Brook told him quietly with a sad smile.

"Ain't yer fault." He shrugged.

"Where was Merle?" She questioned before adding, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Stupid fuck had been banged up fer..." He glanced at her before looking back into the woods. "Drugs."

She nodded; she had managed to catch into the older Dixon's habit. "Yeah." She said, encouraging him to continue.

"By the time ah reached 'im, he'd managed ta' escape on ta' the roof. Stupid fuck'r was firin' a gun off, bringin' the geeks down in ta' the city." He rolled his eyes. "When ah found him, he was as red as a beetroot. Hallucinatin' n' shit."

"Heat stroke?" She guessed.

Daryl nodded. "Tha' and he was drunk."

For some reason, that made her laugh and shake her head. "Only Merle."

The corner of Daryl's lips curled. "Only Merle." He agreed.

"He's a good man." Brook said with a smile. "He had his bad sides but...He's a good man."

Daryl glanced at her. "Ah think you're the only woman in this world tha' would say tha'." He admitted.

She snorted. "I like to be different." She could feel his gaze on her, and she turned to him. "What?" It wasn't rude, just curious.

Daryl shrugged, looking away. "Nothin'."

"No." She shook her head. "You want to say something." She replied. "So say it."

His head tilted slightly as he considered his next words. "Jus' wonderin'..." He mumbled under his breath. "If ya' gotta' thing for me brudder?"

She wanted to laugh out loud but she noticed that he looked rather embarrassed and held it in. "No." She shook her head. "He's a friend, and no offence, but..Ew." She giggled.

He nodded, not looking at her. "Alright then."

* * *

"Daryl says that there isn't a lot of 'game' left in the woods." Brook told her Dad, crossing her arms over her chest as they stood outside of the R.V.

Bill nodded, running a finger over his stumble. "Maybe he can try to find a deer?"

Brook pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe but he'd been gone a few days. It took us all day just to find Ten squirrels."

Bill put his hand on her shoulder. "Daryl won't let us starve. Don't worry." He assured her. "I'll talk to him and we'll work somethin' out."

"I know he wouldn't." She nodded in agreement. "I just don't like the idea of him having to stray a day n' a half away from camp." She remembered Daryl's words. "It's dangerous."

Bill sighed. "It is but he knows the risks."

* * *

_The next day..._

"It's a stupid idea, Merle." Daryl growled, and Brook considered turning around, not wanting to interrupt their argument, but she was too late, and Merle spotted her.

"Hey, princess." He called. "Why don't'cha c'mere n' tell my brudder tha' I'm perfectly capable of goin' in ta' the city."

Brook frowned and took the last few steps to their camp. "I thought only Glen was allowed on runs."

"He is buh somehow, Merle 'ere, managed to convince him otherwise." Daryl scoffed.

"I'ma mast'r of persuasion, liddol D." Merle grinned. "Anyway, ah need ma' gear since ya' won't go n' get it for me any more."

"'Cause ah ain't riskin' ma ass just ta' get ya' yer fuckin' drugs!"

"Exactly why ah gotta' go, brother."

"OK, calm down." Brook interrupted holding up her hands. "Merle," She turned to him. "Why would you risk your life for somethin' like that?"

His eyes were bloodshot. "If ah don't go now, I'ma be out 'fore the end of the month n' ya' really don't wanna' see me like tha'."

"Fine." Daryl spat. "Go. Ah gotta' get ready for ma' huntin' trip anyway." He said, pulling his crossbow onto his shoulder and slipping his hunting knife into it's holster.

Brook frowned. "You goin' today?" She questioned.

Daryl nodded. "If ah don't, there won't be enough food for everyone." He replied. "Ah should be back in 'bout three days."

"Ah'll be back before ya' are an' ya'll be able ta' see how stupid ya' are fer fussin' fer no reason." Merle told him.

"Fine." Daryl growled. "Jus' don't go getting' ya' stupid ass killed." He finished and turned to leave.

Brook glanced at Merle nervously before she jogged after Daryl, managing to catch him before he entered the woods. "You be careful, okay?" She breathed when she reached him.

He stopped, turned to her and nodded. "Ah always am."

Brook bit her lip, Amy's words running through her head. '_You only live once.'_ Without saying a word, she pulled him into a awkward hug, and just like the last time she hugged him, he didn't seem to know how to act. When she pulled away, he wouldn't make eye-contact with her and she smiled, thinking about how cute he looked. She leaned her head towards his, and he turned to her, eyeing her warily as she got closer. She brushed her lips across his cheek, liking how his stubble felt as she kissed him. "Be safe." She whispered as she pulled away.

He looked shocked and cleared his throat as he nodded his head at her once. He hesitated as he turned to leave. Her heart sped up in her chest as his hand reached out towards her, but she ended up frowning when his hand landed on the top of her head, ruffling her hair before he turned and left.

Brook's face screwed up and she watched as he disappeared into the woods. "What. The. Hell." She muttered. "What am I? A frickin' dog?"

* * *

Two days later, and quite a few survivors had signed up for the run now that Glen was allowing them to go with him. Morales had decided to try and go on a run again, and Brook had a feeling it was something to do with his and Miranda's anniversary; she'd been speaking about it coming up soon. Andrea had also volunteered, and she knew that it was because Amy's birthday was coming up. Jacqui had also decided to go. Brook figured that it was so that she could keep an eye out for Andrea as the two had grown rather close, and since Jacqui was going, T-dog had volunteered. It wasn't hard to work out why.

Brook had a feeling that her father wanted to go but she had noticed Rose pull him over to the side and have a few words with him, changing his mind. Brook was thankful; she was already worried about Daryl being out on his own and Merle going on a run, she didn't need to add her father to that list.

"This is a bad idea." Glen muttered under his breath.

Brook turned and gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine." She reassured him. "Strength in numbers and all that."

He nodded. "Let's hope you're right." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded, giving his waist a squeeze. "Be careful."

He let her go with a grin. "I don't need to be careful." He told her. "I'm like..Batman."

She laughed and nudged him into the direction of the cars. "Go, batman." She told him before looking for Merle. She found him standing away from everyone and walked over to him. "You better be careful." She warned him.

"I'll be finer than Pamela Anderson, doll." He grinned. "Now, ah would hug ya' but ya' got tha' dirty Asian stank all over ya'."

Brook frowned. "Merle, that's horrible." She scolded him.

"Don't fuckin' hug 'im then." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, realising that this is exactly how he got when he was running low on his 'supplies'. "Don't start any trouble out there." She warned him. "It's dangerous enough as it is."

"Ya, mom." He patted her back roughly. "Ah'll see ya' later, sweet cheeks."

As she watched him stumble towards the cars, her stomach churned and she knew that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**So incase you hadn't guessed, we're now moving onto season 1! Excited! Sorry for not updating in a few days, the words just didn't want to come to me!**

**Please review!**


	8. Hello?

**Hello?**

"I hope they bring back soap." Amy told Brook as they walked through the camp, carrying firewood. "And deodorant."

Brook smiled. "I hope they bring back a pizza."

Amy laughed. "Ok, scrap what I said. I hope they bring back a pizza, too."

Brook mirrored her laugh and gave Rose a smile as she walked past her and Dale, who were sitting around the fire. Suddenly, the radio started to crackle and Amy glanced at Brook with wide-eyes before dropping the firewood and rushing over to it.

"_Broadcasting on emergency channel._" A man's voice said. "_I'll be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody read, please respond._" Brook also dropped her wood and followed Amy as the man continued. "_Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear my voice? Anybody out there? Anybody hears me, please respond...Hello? Can you hear my voice?"_

When Amy reached the radio, she dropped to her knees beside the tree stomp it sat on. Brook wasn't too far behind her, and she was aware of Dale and Rose following her.

"Hey? Hello?" Amy called through the radio as she tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear.

"_Can you hear my voice?_"

Amy smiled, looking over at Brook and then Dale and Rose who finally reached them. "Yes, I can hear you." She assured them. "You're coming through. Over."

"_Anybody who reads, please respond_." Amy glanced at Dale, a panicked expression on her face. They may be able to hear the man but it was clear that he couldn't hear them. "_Broadcasting on emergency channel._ _I'll be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond._"

Dale gestured to the radio, signalling for her to try again. She nodded. "We're just outside the city." She said, adjust a few knobs on the radio. The static got louder. "Dammit." She muttered. "Hello?" She spoke loudly. "Hello?" She repeated before letting out a frustrated breath. "He couldn't hear me." She turned to Dale. "I couldn't warn him."

Dale points at the radio again. "Try and reach him again." He told her then noticed Shane, holding a axe. He called out to him. "C'mon, son, you know best how to work this thing."

Shane walked over and swung the axe into the tree stump before crouching down just as Lori walked over, Carl behind her. "Hello, hello?" Shane called into the radio. "Is the person who's calling still here?" He questioned. "This is officer Shane Walsh broadcasting to person unknown, please respond." Static. "He's gone." Shane shook his head, glancing over to them.

"Are you sure?" Brook questioned sadly.

Shane nodded. "I'm sure."

Amy looked down, defeated and Dale put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she stood up.

Lori glanced between them all. "There are others. It's not just us." She turned to Shane.

Shane nodded. "We knew there would be. It's why we left the CB on."

"Lot of good it's been doing." She responded. "I've been sayin' for a week we ought'a put signs up on Eighty-five. It'll warn people away from the city." She sounded angry.

Amy nodded. "Folks got no idea what they're getting' into." She said sadly.

"Well," Shane stood up, his gaze on Lori. "We haven't had time."

"I think we need to make time." She argued softly.

"That is, uh, a luxury we can't afford." Shane told her, rubbing a hand over his chin. "We're surviving here. We are day-to-day."

"And who would you suppose that we send?" Dale questioned Lori.

"I'll go." She told him confidently. "Give me a vehicle."

"No one goes anywhere alone, you know that." Shane told her.

Lori eyed him for a second before nodding in defeat. She broke away from them with a, "yes, sir."

Carl went to follow his Mom but Shane put his hand up. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, go and take a seat, bud. It's alright." He flicked his head. "Go on, you're alright." He gave the young boy a smile before following Lori.

"I think Lori's right." Amy muttered. "We could save peoples lives." She glanced behind her, seeing Dale and Rose walk away with Carl next to them.

Brook shrugged. "Not a lot we can do with Shane in charge." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Amy nodded. "It's like being a kid again, isn't it?" She huffed. "Being told what to do all the time."

Brook licked her lips. "I suppose." She agreed. "But it's kept us alive so far." As much as she hated to admit.

Amy smiled slightly. "I guess you're right." She glanced around, spotting a red bucket on the floor. "Hey, wanna try and pick some berries?" She questioned. "I was speakin' to Lori about it yesterday but I haven't really had a chance." She explained. "And I can't go on my own." She added.

Brook nodded. "Sure." She said with a smile. She was grateful for the distraction.

* * *

"So did you ever make a move on Daryl?" Amy questioned as she knelt down and picked some berries off of a bush.

Brook look at her amused as she knelt down beside her and also picked some berries, putting them into the red bucket that Amy was holding. "Uh..Kinda." She shrugged.

Amy's eyes widened. "What happened to you being worried about what your parents thought?"

"Ah, I don't know.." She nibbled her cheek for a second. "I feel like...I don't want to upset them because I know they've always had this vision of me marrying a doctor or something." She chuckled. "But at the same time, I don't care what they want, you know?" She glanced at her. "It's my life. I should be with who I wanna be with." She frowned, wondering where her sudden courage came from. She knew she really must have been spending to much time with Daryl and Merle.

"I agree." Amy told her. "To be honest, and I don't want to sound like a bitch here, but I've always thought you were..." She considered her next words. "Too much of a good two-shoes for your parents sake."

"Don't worry," Brook chuckled humourlessly. "I know." She continued. "It's just...They've always given me everything I've ever wanted, you know?" She shook her head. "And it made me feel like I had to be who they wanted me to be to repay them." She licked her lips. "They wanted me to be some innocent, nice, young girl who doesn't curse, smoke or have sex." She shrugged. "I didn't curse but I did do the sex and smoking." She smiled cheekily. "They just didn't know about that."

"So why the sudden rebelling against your parents?" Amy questioned her curiously.

She smiled. "Daryl and Merle." She admitted. "My Mom was the worse one for it. My Dad would understand that I needed to be a teenager and make my own mistakes and rebel sometimes. Like...He knew I smoked and he didn't care because he just...Understands." She fiddled with a berry in her hand. "But my Mom would bend me over her knee." She shook her head. "She would tell me it isn't lady-like and that I shouldn't do it because no Doctor would want to marry someone who's like that."

"Ouch." Amy muttered.

Brook frowned. "No, she doesn't mean it in a bad way...She just wants me to meet someone who will be able to look after me. She's just looking out for me."

"I suppose." Amy replied slowly.

"Yeah." Brook frowned again. "Atleast I don't think she meant it in a mean way." She sighed. "Daryl and Merle have made me see a lot of things in a different light since I've met them."

"Probably for the best." Amy commented. "I mean, there's innocent and naive but the way you were was just ridiculous." She laughed.

Brook snorted. "Tell me about it." She agreed. "I can see it now, and it makes me wonder how I could be so dumb." She put the berry that she was playing with in the bucket with a sigh. "I honestly don't know why I couldn't put two and two together. Like with Ed and Carol." She shook her head sadly. "I believed her when she told me that she was clumsy, and we even used to joke about it." Guilt filled her belly.

"Yeah but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Amy told her. "Your parents never taught you, so how was you supposed to know?" She questioned rhetorically. "And I'm bettin' they never gave you a chance to learn for yourself."

Brook nodded with a snort. "You got that right. I was home-schooled my entire life just so I wasn't at risk of being bullied."

"Wow." Amy's eyes went wide. "That's very protective."

"Yep." She replied, popping the 'p'.

"Anyway." Amy stood up. "We should get these back."

Brook stood up with her. "Are they okay to eat?" She questioned. "I heard somewhere that some berries can be poisonous."

Amy shrugged. "We'll ask Lori."

* * *

As they approached the camp, they spotted Dale on top of the R.V, taking his watch and Lori was sitting by the fire. They were half-way to her when she heard their approach and turned to them, eyes on the red bucket. "Any luck?" She questioned.

"How do we tell if they're poison?" Amy questioned her as she knelt down next to Lori and looked at the contents of her bucket. Brook slipped her hands into her pockets and stayed standing.

"Uh," Lori hesitated as Amy placed the bucket next to her. She reached into the bucket and pulled out one of the berries. "There's only one sure way I know of."

"Please don't say eat them." Brook said with a worried look on her face.

Lori smiled at her. "No, not eat them."

"Ask Shane when he gets back?" Amy asked her, standing up.

"Yeah, you know it." Lori nodded, picking up the red bucket. "Thank you." She said, standing up. She looked up at Dale as she walked over to him. "Dale, I'm heading out." Lori informed him before turning to Carl, who was playing a few feet away from the fire. "Sweetheart, I want you to stay where Dale can see you, okay?"

Carl nodded. "Yes, mom."

"You too, don't wander to far." Dale shouted to her. "Stay within shouting distance, and if you see anything, holler. I'll come runnin'." He assured her.

"Yes mom." Lori muttered, amused before walking off.

"Dales so sweet." Brook smiled, glancing at Amy. "It makes me want to hug him. Do you think he'd find it weird if I hugged him?"

Amy laughed. "Nah, he won't. I already done that."

Brook grinned. "Good because if he wasn't on top of the R.V I would of hugged him."

"Oh, no doubt." Amy smiled, amused.

* * *

Brook was laying down next to Jamie, who had his head on her belly as he looked at one of the comic books Glenn had brought back for him on one of his runs. Dale and Jim were playing around with the front of the R.V, muttering something about a radiator hose and Amy was pacing around nervously.

"It's late." Amy stressed suddenly. "They should have been back by now."

Dale glanced at her. "Worrying won't make it better." He pointed out.

"He's right." Brook agreed. "It's only going to upset you more."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Amy questioned, looking lost.

Brook looked at her sadly. "Distract yourself?" Honestly, Brook knew she wasn't one to talk. Inside she was going mad wondering if Daryl was okay while he was on his hunt and if Merle was okay at the city.

Suddenly, static filled the air and Dale's head snapped up, glancing to the roof of the R.V. He had taken it up there with him while he was on watch in case that mysterious man tried to contact them again.

"_Hello, base camp? Can anybody out there hear me?_" T-dog's voice came through, although the static made it hard to hear. Dale rushed around the R.V and to the ladder. He climbed up it and went to where the radio sat. "_Base camp. This is T-dog. Can anybody out there hear me?"_

"Hello? Hello?" Dale spoke into it. "Receptions bad this end. Repeat." He told him.

"_Shane is that you?_"

"Is that them?" Lori questioned, coming up behind Amy. By now, half the camp had heard the radio and had gathered around Dale's R.V, and Brook stood up, not wanting to get trampled. She pulled Jamie up with her and held him close.

"_-We're trapped in a department store._" T-dog continued.

"He say they're trapped?" Shane questioned in a shaky voice as he run a hand over his chin and Brook glanced at him. She hadn't even heard his approach.

"I think so." Brook said in a worried voice, pulling Jamie even closer to her. She needed his comfort.

"_-Geeks all over the place...Surrounded..._" T-dog carried on, and the static was getting worse.

"T-dog, repeat that last." Dale told him. "Repeat." He said, adjusting the radio's dials. Silence and static was his only reply.

"He said the department store." Lori spoke up.

"I heard it, too." Dale replied.

"Mm." Brook hummed, although she didn't really register what they were saying. All she could think about was Merle, her friend, trapped.

Lori nodded and turned to Shane. "Shane-"

He cut her off. "No way." He replied firmly. "We do not go after them. We do don't risk the rest of the group." He shook his head. "Y'all know that." Brook frowned and glared at him in disbelief as Amy spoke up.

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy spat.

Shane's voice softened and he walked over to her. "Amy, I know that this is not easy." He started to say, holding his hat in his hands.

"She volunteered to go." Amy told him angrily. "To help the rest of us."

"I know, I know." Shane muttered, nodding. "She knew the risks, right?" He watched her expression. "So she's trapped. She's gone." Amy looked at him with a heartbroken expression. "So we'll just have to deal with that." He continued. "There's nothing we can do."

"She's my sister, you sonuvabitch." She replied through gritted teeth before turning and jogging off.

Lori stared at Shane with a shocked expression before she ran after Amy. "Amy." She called.

"C'mon." Shane turned to Carl, putting his hand on the young boys head.

"How can you just leave them there?" Brook questioned him angrily. "They're our people!" And she knew, if the Dixon brothers hadn't rubbed off on her before, they certainly had now. "You're pathetic." She shook her head. "They go and risk their lives for us and you won't go and do the same." She gave him a dirty look. "You're a ungrateful dick."

"Brook!" She heard her mother gasp behind her.

Brook rolled her eyes. "What mom?" She turned to her. "You gonna yell at me 'cause I cursed?" She scoffed. "Well man up because I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Brook knew in that moment, as she walked away, that her relationship with her mother would never be the same, and she was glad. Maybe she could finally be the person she wanted to be.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I was really looking forward to starting on season 1 but there was a problem...They have no transcripts for it! Which meant watching the episode and writing it down at the same time. Which turned into a another problem since the speakers on my laptop are pretty much busted but I figured out how to watch it on my PS3! Woo!**

**I hope you enjoyed :D**


	9. Helicopter boy

**Helicopter boy**

"This is such a good idea." Brook commented as she tied a old tin can to some rope. The rope had a tree on either end and it was being used as a sort-of security system so they would be alerted if a walker came into camp.

Lori nodded, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Brook and Jim. "Shane suggested it." She informed her. "I think he felt responsible when that walker managed to get into camp."

Brook resisted the urge to roll her eyes and point out that it was _both_ of their faults; they shouldn't have been banging in the woods inside of doing their patrol. "Oh right." She decided to go with instead.

"Anyway," Lori unfolded her arms. "I better go and get Carl." She sounded amused. "He needs to have a hair cut, and I'm not letting him put it off any longer."

Brook smiled, remembering how Carl really wanted to grow his hair out. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." Lori laughed, tucking her hands into the back of her pant pockets as she walked off.

Beside her, Jim shook his head as he worked on the rope. "I used to have long hair at his age," He spoke up. "My Mama didn't stop me and it didn't do me no harm."

Brook shrugged. "Parents know best, I guess."

"Mm," Jim hummed, standing up. "I'm done on my end. What 'bout you?"

"Almost." She replied, glancing towards the camp. She bit her lip sadly when she saw Amy still pacing worriedly. "I wish she would of helped us." She said. "Would do her a whole lot of good to distract herself."

"She's dealin' with it in her own way." Jim responded. "It can't be easy knowin' the only family you have left is trapped like that." He said, his voice distant.

Brook's head bobbed up and down in agreement. "Yeah, I can't imagine." _Well, _she can kinda imagine since Merle is out there with them but Merle wasn't exactly her family, and she'd only known him for two months, since the beginning of the apocalypse.

"I'll leave you to it." Jim said, flicking his head to the tin-can covered rope. "Best go n' see if Dale needs any help with the R.V."

"Alright," She gave him a smile. "See ya' later."

* * *

It didn't take her long to finish with her half of the rope and she gave a satisfied smile as she realised that the camp was a lot safer for her little brother now. She made her way back to the centre of the camp, and to the side of the camp, she saw Miranda and Morale's kids fighting, followed by their Mom telling them off.

She gave Carl a smile as she passed him, hearing Lori tell him to stop fidgeting or it will take longer to cut his hair. "She's right." Brook agreed as she passed them.

"I'm trying." Carl huffed, making Lori laugh.

Brook gave him a amused look before spotting Amy outside of the R.V. She decided to walk over to her and see how she doing. "Hey," She greeted, sitting down in one of Dales chairs that sat outside of the R.V. She gestured for Amy to do the same. "Sit down will ya?" She said teasingly. "You'll walk a hole in the ground."

Amy gave her a small smile before sitting down in the chair next to her. "I'm just-"

"Worried." Brook finished for her. "I know." She nodded sympathetically. "But it's not gonna help Andrea, is it?"

Amy sighed, leaning back heavily in her chair. "I know."

"And you're acting like they're not coming back." Brook reasoned. "There's still a chance."

"I just don't like how the camp's acting like everything's okay, you know?" She ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, Lori's over there giving Carl a hair cut, Shane's cleaning his gun, Miranda's doing washing." She shook her head. "Don't any of them care?"

"Well, Miranda must care." Brook pointed out. "It is her husband out there."

Suddenly, a loud beeping alarm could be heard and Amy's eyes went wide as she stood up. Brook mirrored her and they stared towards the road as Shane came running over.

"Talk to me, Dale!" Shane shouted up to him. Dale, who was standing on the R.V, picked up his binoculars and stared towards the road.

"Can't tell yet." Dale shouted back.

"Is it them?" Amy asked hopeful. "Are they back?"

"Maybe." Brook smiled, glancing over to her.

"I'll be damned," Dale muttered.

"What is it?" Amy questioned.

Dale took the binoculars away from his head but kept his eyes on the red car that was approaching the camp. "Stolen car is my guess." He answered her.

By now, all of the camp had gathered, interested in finding out who it was. The red sports car got bigger as it got closer until it entered the camp, and everyone made there way over to it just as the door opened and Glenn stepped out, a big grin on his face.

"Glenn!" Brook called over, a big smile on her own face.

Amy looked worried. "Where's the rest of them?" She questioned.

"Holy crap!" Dale shouted. "Turn that damned thing off!"

"Lets go find out." Brook said, grabbing Amy's hand. They rushed over to Glenn.

"My sister? Andrea?" Amy barked at him as she went to stand next to him, and Brook decided to stay back for a moment, not wanting to pester Glenn more.

"Oh thank god." Brook heard from behind her and she turned around, seeing her Mother standing there next to her father with Jamie between them. She went to give them a smile but she only received one off of her Father and one off of Jamie. She turned back around, realising her mother was still pissed at her outburst.

The next few moments were hard to hear. The car was beeping loudly and everyone was shouting. Amy demanded to know where her sister was while Dale and Shane yelled about turning the alarm off.

"I don't know how!" Glenn told them in return, but they kept yelling, and Amy kept asking him about her sister. Brook could imagine that he was starting to feel rather frustrated. "Okay, okay!" He shouted, climbing back into the car.

"Is she arlight?" Amy questioned him frantically. "Did she get out?"

At that moment, Shane went to the front of the car and lifted up the hood which Glenn had presumably popped open for him.

"Yes!" Glenn answered Amy, climbing back out of the car. "She's okay!"

"She's coming back?" Amy asked him. "Why isn't she with you? Where is she?" She continued to question him, and the alarm stopped. "She's okay?"

Glenn held up his hands. "Yes, yes." He nodded at her. "She's fine. Everybody is." He resisted for a moment. "Well, Merle not so much."

Brook's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop, her blood running cold. "What?" She questioned, walking closer to him. "What do you mean?"

Behind her, Shane leant against the bonnet of the car, his face angry as he scolded Glenn, "Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here?" He questioned with a scowl. "Are you trying to draw every Walker for miles?"

Dale interrupted his rant, "I think we're okay."

Shane turned to him, "You call being stupid okay?"

Dale shook his head. "Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source." He pointed out, then held up his hands, "I'm not arguing. I'm just saying." He turned to Glenn, "It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?"

Glenn gave him a sheepish look, "Sorry." He apologized before gesturing to the car, "Got a cool car."

"Does any of this matter?" Brook broke in, her attention turning to Glenn, "What happened to Merle?" She demanded to know.

"Uhh-" Glenn started to reply but he was interrupted by a truck pulling up, and Morales stepping out of the passenger seat.

_"_Come meet everybody.**" **Morales said to the driver as Andrea, T-dog, and Jaqui climbed out of the truck.

_"_Amy." Andrea smiled, spotting her sister.

"Andrea!" Amy called, all the stress and worry fading from her face and the sisters rushed towards each other, quickly embracing each other in a hug.

Andrea gasped from the force of it,_ "_Oh." She laughed.

"Oh my god!" Amy cried, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Papi! Daddy!" Called Morales son, rushing over to his Dad.

Brook smiled at the sight, and she knew that her smile would be bigger if the circumstances were different.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane questioned Glenn, and Brook turned around, also interested in the answer, and hoping that maybe he would answer why they were a man down.

Glenn gestured to the truck,** "**New guy… He got us out."

"New guy?" Shane frowned.

Morales turned away from his family and nodded, "Yeah, crazy Vato just got into town." He turned to the truck and called, "Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello."

The 'Helicopter boy' did as he was told and pushed open the truck door, revealing someone who was definitely not a boy, but a fully grown man. He was tall with dark brown hair, a tired look on his face, which he tried to hide with a polite smile as he took in all the new face.

"-The guy's a cop like you." Morales finished, but Shane didn't look like he was paying much attention, his face falling into shock as he stared at the newest member.

The new guy had a not-so-forced smile on his face at the sight of Shane, but suddenly, his attention shifted and his face mirrored Shane's as his eyes landed on Lori and Carl.

"Oh my god." He breathed, looking like his knees were about to give out at any moment.

Carl had tears in his eyes, and both him and Lori ran over to the man. "Dad!" Carl cried, "Dad!"

The camp watched on with wide eyes as the family embraced each other, tears falling down there cheeks.

"That's Lori's husband." Brook muttered to herself, shocked. Her attention quickly went to Shane, seeing not relief, or happiness, on his face, but anger. She was suddenly very glad she wasn't a part of that awkward situation. Turning back to Glenn, she grabbed his arm, pulling his attention to her. "Now, you wanna tell me where's Merle?"

Glenn nodded, "Uh..." He pulled his hat off and scratched the back of his head, "He started to get...Violent." He sighed, placing his hat back onto his head, "Rick-" He motioned to the new guy, "-Handcuffed him to the roof an we kinda had to leave him there." He admitted sheepishly.

Brook's mouth fell open and anger filled her features. "You left him there? Why?"

"T-Dog dropped the key," He told her nervously, "He didn't mean to! We had to leave, quickly." He shook his head.

Brook slowly shook her head in disbelief. "Right..." She drew the word out, "But he's okay?" She questioned, hopeful.

Glenn nodded, "He was before we left." He confirmed. "Pissed, but he was okay."

"Good." She heaved a sigh of relief, and hesitated before she asked her next question, "You are...Going back for him, right?"

"I don't know." He sounded unsure. "We haven't really spoken about it."

Fire filled her eyes, "Well, we better start talkin' about it." She glanced at 'Rick', "As far as I'm concerned, that guy just left one of my-" She paused, her throat tightening. "-My bestfriends on some roof, handcuffed, and unable to defend himself so unless he wants me on his ass, he better go back for him." An idea popped into her head. "I'll even go to make sure."

"Merle did kinda deserve it." He muttered before eyeing her wearily, "You're really scary since you started hanging out with them brothers, you know._"_

* * *

Brook was frustrated. She had spent the last few hours trying to talk to Rick, or Shane, or anyone about what they were going to do about Merle but no she was having no luck. Rick was busy getting reacquainted with his family – which she completely understood – and Shane wasn't anywhere to be found, until now, but it wasn't the greatest time since they were all sitting around the camp fire listening to Rick's story.

She had to admit that despite how she disliked him for leaving Merle on the roof, he seemed like a good guy; hard to hate, caring, and clearly a good husband and father. She couldn't help but wonder if Lori had told him about her and Shane's quick fumbles in the woods, and how he would react.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone asked Rick a question, and she realised that she was being rude, not listening to people when they spoke. Something her Mother would usually scold her for, and she found herself uncaring. Her Mother had yet to speak to her, and she was currently sitting on the opposite side of the camp fire to Brook with Jamie next to her. Her Father must have felt bad for her because he was occupying the chair to her right instead of sitting next to them.

Rick nodded at whoever questioned him, a distant look in his eyes, "Disoriented." He spoke softly. "I guess that comes closest. Disoriented." He glanced at his wife, "Fear, confusion… all those things but… Disoriented comes closest."

"Words can be meagre things." Dale replied. "Sometimes they fall short."

Rick nodded in agreement before continuing,** "**I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else." He continued, "For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever."

Carl gave him a heartbreaking look, "Mom said you died."

Rick's reply was firm as he stared down at his son, "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."

Lori licked her lips before speaking, "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened."

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick responded.

Lori nodded, "Yeah."

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."

Shane looked at Lori with a pointed gaze, "Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?"

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane." Rick told him honestly, "I can't begin to express it."

_Grateful that he banged your wife?_ Brook thought sarcastically before frowning. _Jesus, those brothers really have rubbed off on me._

"There go those words falling short again." Dale spoke up. "Paltry things." _The conversation was interrupted as Ed threw a log onto his own separate fire. _

"Hey, Ed," Shane called to him, "You want to rethink that log?"

**"**It's cold, man." Ed responded.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it?" Shane pointed out. "Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

Ed's expression turned angry. "I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once."

Shane stood up, and went to open his mouth but he was cut off by Brook.

"Shut up, will ya', Ed?" She growled, just wanting to take out her anger, worry and frustration on someone, and who better than the guy who attacked her a few weeks back?

"Brook..." Bill's voice camp beside her, his hand coming to rest on her upper arm.

Ed's jaw tightened. "What'd you say to me?"

Shane held his hand up, "Hey, Ed, are you sure you want to do this, man?" He questioned. "This ain't about her, it's about you puttin' our group at risk 'cause you're cold."

Ed narrowed his eyes and gestured towards the fire. "Go on. Pull the damn thing out. Go on."

Carol, who had remained silent, leant forward off her chair and pulled the log out, laying it onto the grass.

_"_Christ." Shane muttered, stomping out the last of the flames.

The group was busy watching Shane and Ed's exchange and Brook took the silence as an opportunity. "What are we gonna do about Merle?" She questioned.

Rick sighed and looked over at her. "I'm guessin' you're Brook?" She frowned, confused. "Morales mentioned that you were close with Merle." He answer her questioning gaze. "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to be introduced."

She shrugged. "It's understandable. You've been busy." She gave him a forced smile. She wasn't being rude, she was just upset that Merle was out there on his own, defenceless.

He smiled at her. "That's very kind of you." He said just as Shane returned, taking his previous seat.

"She's right." Dale interrupted. "I mean, have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

_Finally, _Brook thought, _we're getting somewhere._

"I'll tell him." T-dog said regretfully. "I dropped the key. It's on me."

Rick shook his head. "I cuffed him. That makes it mine."

"Guys," Glenn said, glancing between them. "It's not a competition." He turned his attention to T-dog. "I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"I did what I did." T-dog argued. "Hell if I'm gonna hide from him."

"We could lie." Amy suggested.

Andrea shook her head. "Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control." She pointed out. "Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." She glanced at Lori. "Your husband did what was necessary, and if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

Brook had the urge to stand up for Merle but she knew from experience how bad he could get, so she kept her mouth shut.

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale questioned. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" He glanced around the group. "Word to the wise… We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"You're right about that." Brook agreed, nodding, wincing at the thought of how Daryl would react. His temper wasn't as bad as Merle's but it was still pretty out of control.

**"**I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-dog said.

"We were all scared. We all ran." Andrea replied, "What's your point?"

"I stopped long enough to chain that door." He informed. "Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that… Not that chain, not that padlock." He shook his head. "My point… Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us."

"That's why we have to go get him." Brook spoke firmly. "We're not just gonna leave him there, right?"

"No." Rick's tone matched hers. "We'll figure something out." He assured her.

After that, the conversation shifted again, but Brook didn't pay attention. She had one thought going through her head, and it blocked any outside activity around her.

Should she go with them?

She wanted to. Merle was her friend. Hell, according to what she said earlier, he was one of her best friends, and best friends helped each other. On the other hand, she couldn't imagine actually being out in the city, purposely putting herself in danger.

But hadn't that been what Merle had done?

The first day she met him he had saved her from that crazy guy. Well, she was sure that the only reason he did it was because he thought he could get lucky with her but that wasn't the point. Then he had saved her from that walker in the woods, probably saved her life by helping her kill walkers...Didn't she owe it to him?

She couldn't help but wonder what he would do as Andrea, Amy, Lori, Rick, Carl and Dale excused themselves from the group. Would he go after her? It's one thing for him to save her from something that was right in front of him, but would he actually go out of his way, away from camp, to save her life?

She knew that he would do it for his brother, but there was no way in hell he would do it for anyone else in the group, and she didn't know if that counted her as well.

It was a nice thought, that he would come after her and not just leave her to die, she just didn't know if it was a realistic one.

Suddenly, she frowned. Why was she caring about what Merle would and wouldn't do? Wasn't he trying to help her _not_ to follow people or care about what they think or do? It shouldn't affect her decision if he would come after her or not; she was her own woman now and could make her own decisions.

So she had to pick. To go or not to go?

She was pretty sure she had her answer.

"Brook?"

She glanced up, seeing Shane glance at her. "Yeah?" She replied to him.

"You stayin' or goin''?" He questioned, gesturing to her tent.

It was then she noticed that the rest of the camp had retreated to their own tents, and it was just her and Shane. Well, not counting her Dad who was taking watch by the looks of things. She couldn't help but smile at the timing of his question, and the question itself. Standing up, she shook her head. "Yeah," She replied. "I'm going." She told him with a smirk as she turned and walked to her tent.

Her parents might not like it but she had to do it. Not only for Merle, but for herself.

* * *

**Sorry that his took longer that expected. I really couldn't decide if Brook should go with them or not...So I decided to just sit down and write and it would come to me, and it did woo! haha. **

**A quick question for you all...Do you think her and Daryl should have a drunken moment at the CDC? On one hand, I think it would be great for the last time they see eachother to end with some romance, but on the other hand, I don't want it to be clichéd...So I'm leaving it to you guys. What do you think? A kiss? A almost kiss? Sex? Or maybe just them talking about feelings?**


	10. Let's go then

******Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D You guys keep me inspired! Oh, and I totally agree with how it should go down at the CDC. You all pretty much said the same thing and I'll take the ideas into consideration ;).**

* * *

******Let's go then**

"Brook."

Brook glanced up, hearing a man's voice call her name. She was sitting outside her tent, staring into the woods. Daryl was due back any time now and she was anxiously waiting on his return. "Yeah?" She replied, seeing Rick walk towards her.

He gave her a small smile and knelt down in front of her when he reached her. "I hope there's no bad feelings between us," He told her, making her frown. "I understand that Merle was your friend, and I haven't had a chance to apologize for how you must be feeling."

She sighed, giving him a sad smile. "There's no bad feelings," She assured him. "Merle might be my friend but I know he can be a asshole."

He chuckled. "You're right about that." He agreed. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" She replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." He licked his lips. "The others seem concerned about telling Daryl about his brother but since you seem to know them better than anyone here, I wanted your opinion."

She shrugged. "Daryl ain't as bad as Merle but he won't take this lightly."

He nodded. "I wouldn't expect any less."

"He'll probably throw a few punches so ya' might wanna protect your face." She continued, smiling lightly as she glanced back at the woods. "He'll curse, prolly call you a few names and then demand to know where you left him."

He nodded again, taking the information in. "What do you think is the best approach?"

"Don't beat around the bush," She answered him. "Do it quick, like a bandaid." She looked over at him. "If you try'n tell him gradually, he'll just get pissed and impatient."

"Thank you." He told her honestly. "And don't worry, I'll do my best to make sure Merle gets back okay."

She smiled at him. "You bet your ass you will." _Because I'll be right there with you, _she silently added.

He chuckled, patting her shoulder before standing up and walking over to where Glenn stood, staring daggers as the other men took apart his sports car.

Her attention went back to the woods, and she frowned, noticing the kids playing near the tree line. Standing up, she made her way over to them. "Jamie!" She called warningly as she approached.

Jamie glanced over at her, a sheepish look on his face as he glanced at his friends. "Yeah, Brook?"

"What are you doin' playing by the trees?" She questioned him when she reached them. "All of you know how dangerous that is." She scolded.

"We didn't do anything." Carl told her in a rushed voice. "It was Luis' idea."

Brook frowned, looking around. "Where is Luis?"

Jamie pointed into the woods. "In there."

Her eyes widened. "You two make your way back to camp." She told them. "Carl, go get your Mom and tell her what's goin' on." At that moment, a scream came from the woods. "Now Carl!" She ordered before making her way into the trees, hearing Carl call for his Mom as she did. "Luis?" She said in a loud whisper.

"H-here." A frightened little voice replied.

She walked towards the sound, and found him with his back against a tree, staring wide-eyed at a walker eating a dead deer. "Stay back." She told him, thankful that the walker hadn't turned his attention to them. She grabbed her pocket knife and took a step towards it just as the rest of the camp appeared through the trees.

Luis' parents ran over to him, fussing over him and searching for any cuts or bites, and the noise gained the walkers interest. He started to raise to his feet but before he could stand fully, Brook shoved her knife through it's eye. The walker collapsed, landing next to the deer's corpse, and Brook turned around, seeing the group stare at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She shrugged. Most of them looked shocked, including her Mother, whereas the rest of them looked rather impressed, one of them being her Father.

"That's my girl." Bill said with a proud grin, making Rose turn to him with a disapproving glance.

"More are starting to come closer to camp." Dale murmured.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city." Jim pointed out.

The sound of a branch snapping put them all on edge and Brook raised her knife, preparing for another attack. She found it rather amazing how natural killing walkers had come to her now.

A small smile developed on her face when she saw Daryl make his way through the woods, not even caring that half the group looked like they were ready to attack him. "Daryl." She greeted gleefully, lowering her weapon.

"Oh, Jesus." Dale muttered under his breath, making the smile disappear from her face. She was glad that Daryl was back but now that he was back, it meant having to tell him about his brother.

"Son of a bitch." Daryl cursed, walking over to the dead deer. "That's my deer!" He growled, nudging the deer with his foot. "Look at it." He shook his head before turning his attention to the walker. "All gnawed on by this… filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" With every insult, he laid a kick into the dead walkers side.

"Calm down, son." Dale told him. "That's not helping."

Daryl got in his face. "What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'on golden pond'?" He gave him a dirty look. "I've been tracking this deer for miles." He said, turning his attention back to the deer. "Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison." He knelt down next to the deer, gesturing to the chunks missing out of the animals neck. "What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that." Shane told him.

Daryl sighed, standing back up. "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel… about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." He decided, pulling his string of squirrels tighter onto his shoulder. Glancing at Brook, he noticed the knife covered in walkers' blood. "That your handy work, princess?"

She lifted her hand to see what he was looking at. "Yeah." She nodded with a unsure smile.

"Hm." He grunted, making his way out of the woods. "Turns out ya' ain't so useless afta' all."

"Polite at ever." Amy said sarcastically but Daryl was already gone and they all followed behind him.

Brook glanced at her, looking amused as she walked beside her. "Did you think he was gonna come back and suddenly have manners?" She laughed lightly.

Amy laughed as well. "Good point." By now, they were out of the woods and in the camp. Daryl was looking through his tent, calling out Merle's name and the group came to a stop, glancing between Daryl and Rick as he approached the redneck with Shane.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit." Shane told him, stopping just before his tent. "I need to talk to you."

Daryl eyed him. "'Bout what?"

"About Merle." He replied. "There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta." He started to explain.

Daryl clenched his jaw. "He dead?"

"We're not sure."

In the background, Brook sighed. "So much for doin' it like a band-aid."

"Huh?" Amy questioned next to her, although her attention stayed on the men.

"Don't worry."

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl growled, frustrated.

Rick, seeing the conversation wasn't going well, jumped in. "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it-"

Daryl cut him off. "Who're you?" He questioned roughly.

"Rick Grimes." Rick introduced himself.

"Rick Grimes," Daryl mocked. "You got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal." He explained, and Brook sighed lightly; he'd torn off the band-aid. "He's still there." Rick added.

Daryl was having a hard time coming to terms with it. "Hold on." He stopped him. "Let me process this...You're saying you handcuffed my _brother_ to a roof and you _left him_ there?!" He shouted, loudly.

Rick nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh god." Brook muttered, seeing the look on Daryl's face. "Watch out!" She called.

At the same time, T-dog added, "Watch the knife!"

Daryl pulled out his knife but Shane was prepared and came up behind him, putting him into a choke hold.

"Okay. Okay." Shane muttered, slowly lowering Daryl to the ground.

Daryl fought against him. "You'd best let me go!" He growled.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

"Choke hold's illegal." Daryl argued, still struggling.

"You can file a complaint." Shane retorted. "Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day." He added when Daryl continued to squirm.

"I should of spoken to him." Brook mumbled. "He wouldn't of got that angry with me."

"You sure about that?" Amy questioned.

Brook considered it. "Okay, he might have got mad but I'm positive he wouldn't of got a knife involved." Amy still looked unsure, and she didn't reply.

Rick knelt down in front of Daryl. "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic." He said calmly. "Do you think we can manage that?" Daryl didn't look like he was paying attention so Rick repeated. "Do you think we can manage that?"

"Hmm?" Shane added.

Daryl grunted. "Mmm. Yeah." He agreed roughly and Shane let him go.

"What I did was not on a whim." Rick told him, standing up. "Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault." T-dog spoke up. "I had the key. I dropped it."

Daryl looked over at him. "You couldn't pick it up?" He asked angrily.

T-dog looked sheepish. "Well, I dropped it in a drain." He admitted.

Daryl made a noise in the back of his throat, sounding like he was holding back a sob and he raised to his feet, throwing a handful of dirt in T-dogs direction as he did so. "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

T-dog looked apologetic. "Well, maybe this will... Look, I chained the door to the roof… So the geeks couldn't get at him… With a padlock. It's gotta count for something."

"Hell with all y'all!" Daryl growled. "Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him."

Lori took a step forward, looking at Rick pointedly. "He'll show you. Isn't that right?"

Rick nodded. "I'm going back." He said firmly, and Lori looked disappointed as she turned and walked into the R.V.

Brook had the urge to say 'Me too' but she wasn't too sure the timing was right. Her mother would spaz out, and so would her Dad, probably, and she didn't want the embarrassment of being yelled at in front of everyone. One the other hand, yelling 'Me too' right now, would look really cool...

However, the moment passed and everyone walked away. Suddenly, she wished that she had been paying attention, that way she would know exactly who was going and who would be best to talk to about her going.

But first, she needed to tell her parents.

Awesome.

* * *

When she walked over to them, her mother didn't even glance up. She just carried on teaching Jamie maths. Her Dad greeted her with a smile, though.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, Dad." She smiled lightly. "Erm, there's something I need to tell you."

Still, her mother paid no attention and only her Dad responded. "What is it?" He questioned, looking concerned.

She almost laughed. She'd bet that he was thinking 'I hope she's not pregnant'. "I'm going with them to get Merle." Shock filled his face, and her mother's body went rigid before she carried on with what she was doing like Brook hadn't even spoken.

Bill's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of something to say. "I, uh..." He blinked. "Why?"

"Because Merle's my friend." She said simply, fidgeting with her fingers.

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him unsure. Glancing over to her mother, she noticed her jaw clench, clearly not pleased with his answer. "I-I wasn't expecting you to say yes." Brook admitted.

"You said it yourself – you're not a little girl any more." He replied. "And, anyway, I'll be right by your side."

"What?" Rose turned to him, alarmed. He shook his head at her, silently telling her 'leave it'.

_And there's the catch_. She sighed. "Dad, no." She shook her head. "I don't want you goin because of me. If anything happened to you-"

"Babe, I was already going." He interrupted.

Her forehead creased in confusion. "Why?" It was her turn to ask.

"You remember when they came with us on a run?" He questioned, and she nodded silently. "Well, Merle saved my life that day."

Rose's head snapped up, and she glanced over at her husband, shocked. "You didn't tell me this."

"I didn't want you to worry." He told her, laying his hand on her shoulder before turning back to Brook. "The least I can do is return the favour." He continued.

Brook nodded again, shocked at the information. "Uh, okay." She replied dumbly.

"Well, you better start getting your gear together, babe." Bill told her standing up. "I'll go and let Rick know you're on board."

She smiled slightly. That had gone better than planned.

"Be careful." Rose told her quietly, not looking in her direction.

Brook knew that she was still upset and she stood up, walking over to her mother and kissing her on the forehead. "I will, Mom."

* * *

"If ya' here ta' give me some prep talk 'bout how Merles gonna' be fine, save it." Daryl told her as she approached him. He was just about to get into the van when she called his name.

"I don't need to." She replied, stopping in front of him, adjusting the bag on her back. It wasn't filled with anything of importance, just water, a snack and a extra jacket. "I know we'll fine him."

He nodded. "Alright. What ya' here for then?" He questioned, eyeing her. "Ah ain't gonna' get ya' some ah them girly tampons if tha's what yer afta'."

She snorted a laugh. "No." She eyed him, amused. "I'm coming with you." She tried to sound confident, but she couldn't help the way her voice cracked.

"Like fuck ya' are." He replied angrily. "Ah can't be try'n ta' find my brother n' worrin' 'bout yer skinny ass."

She opened to mouth to argue back but then what he said sunk in. "You'd worry about me?" The thought made her stomach twinge pleasantly.

The anger on his face increased. "Ah didn't fuckin' mean it like tha' an you know it." He scowled. Disappointment filled her features, making his own soften. "Dammit, princess." He muttered roughly. "I-" He opened his mouth to reply but seemed to change his mind. "Ya' really wanna come?"

She nodded. "It's Merle." She said in a obvious tone. "How can't I go?"

He seemed to be searching her face for the truth before he nodded. "Alright. Just watch ya' back. I'm goin' fer Merle so ah I gotta be thinkin' 'bout Merle, ya' get me?"

Again, she nodded. "I'll watch my back." She repeated.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Aww a bit of cuteness between Daryl and Brook :). I hope you liked!**


	11. Tissue?

**Thanks to all you lovely reviewers :). **

**Maddy120296: **Sorry if I confused you there. No, Brook doesn't stay or kill herself xD. Her and her family will be leaving after the CDC and that'll be the last time Daryl will see Brook for a while. They'll more than likely run into each other during season 3 :) I hope that cleared it up for you.

* * *

**Tissue?**

"So..." Brook started, breaking the awkward silence. She was in the back of the van with T-dog, her Dad and Daryl. Rick and Glenn were up front. Daryl was sitting to her right, his back against the back of Rick and Glenns seat. T-dog sitting next to her on the left and her Dad was opposite her. "Mom's still pissed at me, huh?" She questioned, glancing at her father.

Bill nodded, "I'm not gonna lie. She's pretty angry."

She released a breath. "Great." She muttered, twirling her pocket knife between her fingers.

Daryl's eyes shifted to her. "Ya' pissed off ya' Ma?" He asked, sounding surprised.

She nodded, giving him a sheepish look. Bringing her hand up, she held her index finger and thumb an inch a part, "Lil' bit."

He almost looked as if he didn't believer her. "Wha'd ya' do?" He snorted. "Forget ta' do laundry?"

"Not quite." She chuckled dryly. "I, uh, kinda yelled at her." She continued, licking her lips and staring at her hands as they returned to her knife. "Told her she needed to grow up or somethin' 'cause i'm not a little girl any more."

Daryl eyed her. "Tha' right?"

"Mmm," Bill hummed, not sounding too impressed. "Rose wasn't too happy when Brook started cursing at Shane, and she went to stop her and Brook went and said that." He finished.

If Brook didn't know better, she would say that she saw amusement flash in Daryl's eyes as he spoke. "Ya' flipped out on Shane?" She nodded in reply, a sheepish smile curling the corners of her lips. Daryl snorted. "Bet he weren't expectin' that." He said, pulling his knife out from somewhere that Brook couldn't see. He used it to clean his finger nails.

The other side of her, T-dog let out a laugh. "You should of seen the look on his face, man." He said, nudging Brook's arm. Daryl still didn't look to happy with T-dog. "I don't know what shocked him more. The fact that you were sticking up for Merle or 'cause you called him a ungrateful dick."

Daryl's eyebrows rose to his forehead, his eyes squinting as he glanced at Brook. "Ya' stuck up for my brother?" He sounded surprised.

She nodded, her eyes meeting his. "Of course I did. He's my friend." She wanted to add 'like you' but she knew that it would make Daryl uncomfortable if it was just the two of them, let alone in front of T-dog and her Dad.

His gaze stayed on hers for a few moments, studying, unwilling to move, and when it did, it left with a slight nod of his head before he turned to T-dog. "Speakin' of Merle," His voice sounded casual but they all knew better. "He'd better be okay."

T-dog looked frustrated. "It's my only word on the matter. I told you the geeks can't get at him." He told him. "The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us."

Suddenly, the wheels of the van squealed lightly as they stopped moving and Glenn turned around. "We walk from here." He told them, pushing the door open.

* * *

So far, she had only seen three walkers, which was surprising considering how much she had heard about Atlanta, and it's walker infestation. Although, they had taken alleys, always making sure to avoid the main streets so that could be why.

They managed to make it into the department store without a problem. There was only one walker in there which Daryl took out easily with a mutter of "Damn. You are one ugly skank." and Brook couldn't help but admire his body move as he did so. The muscles in his arms flexed as he loaded a new arrow before lifting the object with ease and retrieving his arrow. He was ahead of her now and she was quite thankful since it gave her a great view of his ass. Her only regret was that his pants were quite loose but she would just have to use more of her imagination.

Almost as if he could feel her eyes on him, he turned around, glancing in her direction. The action shocked her and she jumped slightly, her eyes going wide as she wondered if she had been caught, and from the expression on his face, she had.

At first he frowned, almost confused as to why her eyes were attached to his butt, but then realisation quickly filled his face – as well as a light blush – before he scowled at her. "Hurry it up." He whispered, rather harshly as he turned back around, his crossbow raised.

By now, her own face was covered in a blush and she mentally kicked herself. "Stupid." She muttered under her breath.

"What's that, babe?" Bill whispered, no longer walking behind her. Instead, he saw the little exchange – except the part where she practically eye fucked Daryl's ass – and he sped up, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She gritted her teeth as she was once again startled. "Nothing." She whispered back to him, glancing over her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel paranoid. It was kind of like the feeling you got when you were little and you walked up the stairs with the lights off. Well, more like ran up the stairs because you thought something would grab you.

And maybe minus the 'little' part since Brook was fairly sure she did that one week before the Walker outbreak. The thought made her snort.

"Tissue?" Bill offered, pulling a piece out of his pocket with his hand that didn't occupy the baseball bat. He offered it to her.

She shook her head, amused. "I'm okay." She couldn't help but smile and was thankful for the humour.

Slowly, and silently, they made there way to a narrow stairwell and made their way up it, step by step, and that paranoid feeling returned. She had a vision of a hand reaching out and grabbing her foot and she couldn't help but shiver. Her Dad noticed the action and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

After a lot of stairs, they finally reached the top. Within seconds the padlock was off with the help of Dale's tool which they managed to convince him to let them borrow.

The air was tense as they all entered the roof. Brook frowned, not seeing Merle any where. Although, she didn't exactly know where to look. Her searching eyes were interrupted by Daryl's cry, a sound that broke her heart into two.

"Merle!" Daryl shouted tearfully, his eyes on the ground. She followed his gaze and her hand covered her mouth when she spotted what he was looking at – a bloody hand. "Merle!" He cried, a painful sob escaping his throat despite his effort to hold it back. _"_No! No!"

"Jesus," She croaked, her throat constricting. Never in her life did she think she would see someone's lifeless hand. Then again, she never thought she would see the living dead walking around. The hand in front of her mouth started to shake and she couldn't help the sob that escaped her mouth, soon followed by a wave of tears.

"No!" Daryl screamed again, pacing wildly. His expression was just as heartbreaking as his screams.

Brook was vaguely aware of her father pulling her to his chest, using his hand to force her gaze away from the mutilated body part.

"Don't look, sweetie." He murmured in her ear. "Don't look." He repeated as Daryl continued to shout.

"No! No!" Daryl screamed again, not looking as if he wanted to believe his eyes. Suddenly, his anguish turned to anger and he raised his crossbow, aiming it straight at T-dog.

Rick, not even hesitating, raised his own gun, aiming it straight at Daryl_. "_I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." He warned.

Brook, hearing Rick's words, was confused so she lifted her head, turning it in their direction. With tears on her cheeks, her eyes widened. "What are you doing?" She screeched, trying to pull away from her father but he wouldn't let her go. "Put it down. Both of you!" She told them fearfully.

Daryl's gaze didn't leave Ricks and eventually, he lowered his weapon. Wiping his hand over his cheeks, he questioned, "You got a do-rag or somethin'?" T-dog pulled one out of his pocket and passed it to him. Daryl nodded his thanks and went over to the hand, kneeling down beside it. "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs." Daryl said, eyeing the saw which laid next to the hand. "Ain't that a bitch." He gathered Merle's hand in the do-rag before standing back up and heading to Glenn.

Glenn grimaced as Daryl opened up his backpack and shoved the hand inside.

"He must have used a tourniquet… maybe his belt." Daryl continued, zipping Glenn's bag back up. "Be much more blood if he didn't." Glancing over Glenn's shoulder, he spotted a trail of blood and moved towards it. The group followed closely behind him.

With everything that had happened to far, Brook couldn't help but feel thankful that her Dad was there, with his hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was there for her.

* * *

The blood trail went on for quite a while, and they had found themselves almost two buildings over. By now they had all killed at least one walker each, except Brook. She was starting to think all the men were looking out for her, even Rick.

_"_Merle!" Daryl shouted, rather loudly as they made there way into a apartment.

Rick spoke up, angrily. "We're not alone here. Remember?"

"Screw that." Daryl responded. "He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself." He pointed out, walking into a kitchen. On top of the stove was blood and what was presumably, Merle's belt. The hob was a light, and the smell of burning flesh hit them like a ton of bricks.

Brook gagged, bringing her shirt up to cover her nose. She felt her father rub her shoulder and she sent him a smile, although he probably couldn't see it. "I'm alright." She told him.

He nodded. "I know." He smiled. "You're strong."

As Rick and Daryl spoke, Brook decided to ask, "Do you think Merle is going to be okay?" She questioned quietly.

He didn't answer her, his gaze sad.

_"_He left the building?" Glenn's voice interrupted them. "Why the hell would he do that?"

Daryl walked over to the window, which was smashed and smeared with blood. "Why wouldn't he?" He questioned back. "He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do. Survivin'."

T-dog scoffed. "You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out?" He shook his head. "What are his odds out there?"

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks." He retorted angrily. "You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard."

"What about a thousand dead dumb bastards?" Rick pointed out. "Different story?"

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him." Daryl said, going to push past Rick but Rick didn't move, his hand stopping him.

_"_Daryl, wait."

"Get your hands off me!" Daryl growled. "You can't stop me."

"I don't blame you." Rick confessed. "He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head."

Daryl considered his words before nodding. "I can do tha'."

T-dog added, "Only if we get those guns first. I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?"

Brook could tell that Daryl didn't look too happy about postponing his search for his brother but he still nodded as Glenn started to come up with a plan.

* * *

"Uh, Glenn." Brook started, looking at him with wide-eyes as he sat on the floor, a drawing of the streets in front of him. "That's kinda stupid."

"Mm," Bill hummed, agreeing.

"You're not doing this alone." Rick told him.

Daryl added, "Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much." Brook couldn't help but snort a laugh at that. It was just something about the way he said it.

Glenn shook his head. "It's a good idea, okay? If you just hear me out." He tried again. "If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast." He pointed to the map._ "_Look. That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now." His finger moved to another area. "That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl, I and Brook will go."

Daryl frowned. "Why me?"

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun." He said, flicking his head towards Rick. "While Daryl waits here in the alley, I run up the street, grab the bag."

"You got us elsewhere?" Rick questioned, confused.

Glenn points down the street on the map_. "_You, Bill and T-Dog, right. You'll be in this alley here."

It was Rick's turn to frown. "Two blocks away? Why?"

"I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl." Glenn explained. "I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here."

Daryl eyed him. "Hey, kid, what'd you do before all this?"

Glenn glanced up at him. "Delivered pizzas. Why?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this." Bill finally spoke up. "I don't want to be separated from Brook."

Brook sighed. "Dad-"

"No, he's right." Glenn agreed. "You two should stick together." He pointed to the map again. "You both go with me and Daryl. Just in case I can't get to Rick n' T and have to come back. I might need more man power if the walkers are in the way."

Bill nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

**Hope you like ;)**

**Also, sorry for any mistakes. It's half one in the morning and I'm quite tired xD.**


	12. Screams

**Thanks to ScornedxRose, Ms Marvel Dixon, Lucy Freebird, BeatlesChick, Dean's Dirty Little Secert, ElectroGirl444 and Shirley for reviewing! You guys help me update quicker :).**

* * *

**Screams**

"You better be careful." Brook told Glenn, a worried expression on her face.

Glenn nodded at her. "I'll be fine." He replied firmly with a reassuring smile.

"Ready?" Bill questioned, getting ready to open the gate.

"Yep." Glenn told him, moving to stand in front of the gate.

Daryl held up his crossbow, ready to kill any walkers that might try and get in. "You got some balls for a Chinaman."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "I'm Korean."

"Whatever."

Glenn nodded at Bill and Bill pulled the gate open. As soon as he could fit through, Glenn was out, running along the Walker filled street. Quickly, Bill closed the gate, his attention staying on Glenn.

Brook stayed silent, her attention also on Glenn. She didn't see the way Daryl hid behind a trash can, having heard a intruder enter through the other end of the alley. He seemed to count in his head before he moved quickly, aiming his crossbow at the guys head.

"Whoa, don't shoot me!" The kid begged, holding up his hands. "What do you want?"

Startled by the unknown voice, Brook and her father turned around. Brooks eyes were wide while Bill's were more concerned than anything as he wrapped an arm around Brook's shoulders, keeping her close.

"I'm looking for my brother." Daryl told him, not lowering his weapon. "He's hurt real bad. You seen him?" He questioned.

"Ayúdame!" The kid shouted, loudly.

"Shut up!" Daryl growled at him. "You're gonna bring the geeks down on us. Answer me." The boy didn't make a sound. "Answer me." Daryl repeated.

"You better do as he says, son." Bill advised the kid.

But the kid wouldn't make things easy and he continued to shout, causing Brook to cringe. "Ayúdame! Ayúdame! Ayúdame!"

"Shut up." Daryl told him again but it was too late and two of the kids friends came running down the street.

"Get behind me." Bill told his daughter, pushing her behind him. "You have your knife?"

She nodded, swallowing thickly. Killing walkers was one thing but killing a human? "Yeah, I do." To emphasis her point, she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Don't hesitate if something happens, okay, babe?" He told her before stepping forward just as the men reached them. Bill and Daryl took on one each but they were at a disadvantage since Bill wasn't exactly young and he had never been in that many fights.

"Dad!" Brook screamed without thinking about the consequences. One of the men punched him and while he was down, he elbowed him, effectively knocking him out. "Oh god." Her eyes widened as the man glanced up at her and her hand clenched around the handle of her knife, expecting him to attack. Instead, he shook his head before turning his attention to Daryl. "Behind you!" Brook called to him.

Daryl turned, hearing Brook's warning but it was too late and the guy managed to punch him, knocking him over. Once he was down, they booted him in the stomach.

Brook's hand tightened on her knife and she knew that she would have to step in. There was on way in hell she could just stand back and watch her friend get beaten. She raised her knife and was about to take a step forward when she heard the gate behind her open.

Her first thought was Walker as she spun round, ready to attack but instead she saw Glenn.

"Whoa!" Glenn said, holding up his hands. His eyes widened as he took the scene in. "What the-"

"That's it." The men stopped what they were doing and one pointed at Glenn. "That's the bag, Vato. Take it! Take it!"

The men ran at him, knocking Brook over in the process. She fell against the wall, her back scrapping against the bricks as they grabbed hold of Glenn, pulling him towards a car that suddenly pulled up outside of the alleyway.

"Glenn!" Brook called and without thinking, she ran out of the alley.

"Dammit, princess." Daryl muttered, aiming his crossbow and shooting one of the men in the ass. The man cried out in pain.

Brook came up behind the other man,the one holding Glenn, and shoved her knife straight into the back of his shoulder. He groaned in pain, letting go of Glenn just as they got him in the car. The man with the arrow in his ass slammed the door shut while the other grabbed hold of Brook. She panicked. Her knife was still in the back of his shoulder and Walkers were staring to close in on them. She knew it wasn't long before she was bitten or unable to return to Daryl.

Suddenly, there was a tug on one of her jean's belt-hoops and she feared the worse, preparing herself for the pain that would surely follow but never did.

"Ah don't think she belongs to you." Daryls voice came from behind and the man immediately let go, seeing Daryl's crossbow in his other hand. "C'mon." Daryl told her, pulling her back towards the alley as a walker reached out to grab them.

He managed to get the gate shut just as a walker collided with it but Daryl held it firmly shut. He gritted his teeth when he saw the car drive off with Glenn in the back seat. "Come back here, you sumbitches!" He shouted, shaking the gate. He turned around, see the kid still standing there. He hadn't managed to get away.

Rick and T-dog reached the alley and ran over to them. "Whoa whoa whoa." Rick said, seeing Daryl aim his crossbow at the kid.

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" Daryl growled at him.

Brook glanced towards the floor, seeing her Dad start to regain conciseness. "Dad." She called, rushing over to him and kneeling down. "You okay?"

He grimaced, nodding. "I'm okay." He assured her, leaning up onto his elbows. "You, babe?"

"Uh..Yeah." She lied, licking her lips. "I stabbed one of them." She admitted quietly.

Bill looked at her sympathetically. "You did what you had to, I'm sure." He said confidently. "C'mon, help me up."

She did as he asked and helped him to his feet.

"Guys!" T-dog called. "We're cut off. We gotta go!" He quickly picked up the bag of guns and Brook frowned, not remembering when Glenn had dropped them. Then again, she had been busy being pushed into a wall. One by one, they quickly made there way up the ladder, back into the apartment building.

* * *

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went."

The kid, whose name they found out to be Miguel, replied. "I ain't telling you nothing."

"Jesus, man." T-dog muttered. "What the hell happened back there?" He questioned, glancing at Daryl.

"I told you, this little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped us." Daryl told him.

Miguel disagreed. "You're the one who jumped me, puto, screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault."

Daryl shrugged. "They took Glenn. Could have taken merle too."

Miguel chuckled. "Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle."

Daryl went to kick him but Rick held him back.

"Damn it, Daryl." Rick muttered. "Back off." He warned.

On the other side of the room, Brook sat with her Dad as he used a old cloth that he found to clean her knife. She was still in shock about stabbing that man's back, it wasn't exactly something she did everyday.

"Don't feel bad." Bill mumbled to her. "The guy deserved it."

She nodded numbly. "I just...Hate how the worlds become, you know?"

He sighed. "I know." He nodded. "I do too but we need to learn to adjust."

"I guess." She replied and opened her mouth to speak again when she got cut off by Miguel's shout. They both turned their heads, seeing Daryl throw Merles hand at him.

"Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" Daryl threatened him.

"You'll wanna stick with him." Bill told her, bring her attention back to him just in time to see him hand her her knife. "He's a good friend to have."

She took back her knife, frowning. "Really? I didn't think you'd approve." She admitted.

He shook his head. "I approve of anyone who can keep my little girl safe." He glanced back at Daryl.

A small smile curved her lips but it soon disappeared. "I don't think Mom would feel the same."

Bill sighed. "Your Mother is complicated."

"Brook!" Daryl called over to her before she could reply to Bill. She turned her head, looking at him questioningly. "Get your shit together, we're leavin." He told her.

Bill chuckled slightly. "He could try and filter his language though."

* * *

Brook bounced on the heels of her feet slightly as she gripped Daryl's knife tighter in her hand. Miguel had taken them to his gangs hideout and Rick had formed a plan on how to get back Glenn. The plan involved a trade; their man for Glenn. Bill, Rick and Daryl were going to walk up to the front door with Miguel and negotiate the trade, and in case things turned sour, they positioned T-dog with a sniper above them.

Which is where Brook's role came into play. It wasn't the most important, and she was pretty sure it wasn't really needed. Probably just to keep her out of trouble more than anything. Her role was to protect T-dog in case any Geeks came up behind him while he was focusing on the exchange below.

Okay, so that might sound important to anyone who didn't know that it was pretty impossible for a walker to get at them since you needed to climb a ladder to get to where they were standing, or laying, in T-dogs situation.

And Brook was pretty sure that Geeks didn't know how to climb ladders, despite her fathers argument of "You never know".

She sighed heavily, scrapping the bottom of her shoe against the ground as she glanced down, keeping her eye on the ladder, even though she sure was that it was a pretty pointless thing to do.

"Don't look like it's goin' well." T-dog said, breaking the silence.

"Great." Brook muttered. "What's happening?" She questioned, not removing her eyes from the bottom of the ladder.

"They're just talkin'." He told her. "And I can't see Glenn anywhere." From below, he saw Rick gesture upwards to him and the apparent leader looked up, seeing T-dog on the roof. "Come on, man. Make the trade. Please." T-dog muttered.

Suddenly the leader looked up even more, to the roof and past T-dog. T-dog followed his gaze, as well as Rick, Bill and Daryl. "Oh shit." He exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Brook questioned, turning her gaze to T-dog. She noticed that he was looking up and she glanced up as well. "Oh shit." She repeated, seeing two men holding Glenn by the roof, a bag over his head. "Are they gonna' push him?" She asked, panicking. "They won't push him will they?"

"I don't think so." T-dog replied, seeing the men step away from the edge with Glenn. He glanced back down and watched as the enemy walked back into their building. "Crap. I'm guessin' we aren't gettin' Glenn."

"What? Why?" She asked, walking over to where he was. She looked down and saw Rick, Bill and Daryl retreat. Worry filled her. "We aren't gonna leave without him..." Her and T-dog glanced at each other. "...Right?"

* * *

They all met up just out of view from the gang and Rick unzipped the bag of guns.

"Them guns are worth more than gold." Daryl told him, eyeing him. "Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You're gonna give that up for that kid?"

"Daryl." Brook said in a scolding voice. "You're willing to give up Glenn for some guns?" She questioned, shocked. "That's not right."

"I have to agree with Brook." Bill agreed. "That young boys life is worth more to us than guns."

T-Dog spoke up. "If I knew we'd get Glenn back, I might agree but you think that Vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?"

"You calling G a liar?" Miguel questioned angrily.

"Are you a part of this?" Daryl said before hitting him. "You want to hold onto your teeth?"

"Question is, do you trust that man's word?" T-dog asked.

Daryl shook his head. "No, question is what are you willing to bet on it? Could be more than them guns. Could be your life. Glenn worth that to you?"

"What life I have I owe to him." Rick answered him. "I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could have walked away, but he didn't. Neither will I."

Rick earned a lot of Brooks respect in that moment and she smiled at him. "Good man." And he was. He could have easily walked away from this but he chose not to. She wished that there was more men like him in what's left of this world.

"So you're gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl questioned him.

Rick shook his head. "I didn't say that. There's nothing keeping you two here. You should get out, head back to camp."

T-Dog scoffed. "And tell your family what?"

Miguel groaned. "Come on, this is nuts. Just do like G says."

* * *

This time when they headed back to the hideout, Brook and T-dog was with them and everyone was equipped with a weapon. Even Brook although she didn't know how the hell to use it. She guessed that it was just to make her look more threatening.

They lead Miguel with his hands tied behind his back and once they were a few feet away, the door opened. Rick pushed Miguel inside and the other followed him closely behind, raising their guns at the group of people they found inside the building.

'G', their leader, commented, not looking the least bit bothered about the weapons drawn on them. "I see my guns but they're not all in the bag."

"That's because they're not yours." Rick told him, tilting his head. "I thought I mentioned that."

"Let's just shoot these fools right now, ese. All right?" One of 'G's men spoke up. "Unload on their asses, ese."

Brook wasn't too sure where to aim her weapon but she figured that it would be a good idea to aim it at him.

G ignored him. "I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation."

Rick shook his head. "No, I'm pretty clear." He said, lowering his weapon long enough to pull out his knife and cut Miguel free of his binds. Miguel rushed away from them. "You have your man. I want mine." Rick demanded.

G took a step forward. "I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs." He threatened. "They're the evilest, nastiest, man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?"

"No, my hearing's fine." Rick replied. "You said come locked and loaded." At that part, everyone cocked their gun, causing Brook's eyes to widen since she had no idea how to do it. She bit her lip, hoping that no one noticed. "Okay then, we're here." He finished.

Suddenly, an old woman pushed her way through the crowd, shouting. "Felipe! Felipe!"

Felipe looked frustrated. "Abuela, go back with the others… now." He replied.

Daryl growled. "Get that old lady out of the line of fire!"

G turned to her. "Abuela, listen to your mijo, okay? This is the not the place for you right now." He told her.

Abuela ignored him. "Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing. He needs his asthma stuff. Carlitos didn't find it. He needs his medicine."

G sighed. "Felipe, go take care of it, okay? And take your grandmother with you."

"¡Abuela! Ven conmigo por favor." Felipe muttered to his Grandmother.

"Who are those men?" Abuela questioned.

"Por favor, ven conmigo."

The Atlanta group glanced at each other, confusion on their faces as they slowly start to lower their weapons and Brook coughed, trying to cover up her laugh.

Abuela turned to Rick. "Don't you take him." She said, walking towards him.

Rick glanced at his group before turning to her, frowning. "Ma'am?"

"Felipe's a good boy." Abuela told him. "He has his trouble but he pulls himself together. We need him here."

Rick shook his head. "Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson."

Abuela frowned. "Then what do you want him for?"

"He's… Helping us find a missing person. Fella named Glenn."

Abuela brightened up. "The Asian boy? He's with Mr. Gilbert. Come. Come, I'll show you." She said, taking Rick's hand and pulling him along with her.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Brook muttered to Daryl.

He glanced at her, shrugging mutely.

* * *

"Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat." Glenn commented as they walked back to the van. Turns out, G wasn't as bad as he made him and his group out to be and in fact, they were protecting the elderly patients which had been abandoned when shit hit the fan.

Rick had sympathized with them and even gave them half of their weapons. It looked like they had made a few new friends.

Rick chuckled. "Don't tell anybody."

"You've given away half our guns and ammo." Daryl spoke up.

Rick shook his head. "Not nearly half."

Daryl scoffed. "For what? Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?"

"How long do any of us?"

Brook, who was walking a head, came to a stop. "Uh, guys?" She called. "Where's our ride?"

"Oh my God." Glenn breathed.

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl growled.

Glenn shook his head in disbelief. "We left it right there. Who would take it?"

Realisation filled Rick's face. "Merle."

"He's gonna be takin' some vengeance back to camp." Daryl told him warningly.

"We should run." Bill told them. "God knows what he'll do."

Brook frowned. "What's he gonna' do?" She questioned. "He has one hand, no gun and he's going to a armed camp." She glanced at them, confused at their reaction. "He's harmless."

Daryl disagreed. "Ya'll don't know Merle then." He replied before breaking into a run, along with Rick, T-dog and Glenn.

Brook rolled her eyes and started to run herself. She didn't try and catch up with them since she knew her Father wasn't a fast runner and she didn't want him to be lagging behind on his own.

"Do you really think Merle would do something?" She asked, glancing at him as she jogged next to him.

He nodded. "I think he'll find a way."

She shook her head. "How can you say that?" She asked. "He saved your life, didn't he?"

Bill gave her a sheepishly look. "I might have lied about that." He admitted.

She stared at him, shock. "Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't let you come out here on your own so I made up an excuse as to why I would want to rescue Merle."

She looked at him in disbelief but she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Oh man," Brook breathed, slowing down. "Can we take a break?" She called to the running men. They must have been jogging for twenty minutes so far and she had a bad stitch in her side, making every step painful.

Daryl was the first one to stop and turn to her. He gave her a curt nod, signalling to Rick and Glenn who were a few feet a head of him, having stopped after he had. "Ya' got a drink?" He questioned, gesturing to her bag pack as he approached her.

She nodded, slipping one arm out at a time as she removed the bag. She unzipped it and pulled out a bottle of water. She quickly took a sip of it herself before passing it to Daryl. "Here."

He took it. "Thanks." He muttered, bringing the drink up to his lips.

Glenn took off his own backpack, unzipping it. He grimaced at the sight of T-dog's do-rag, knowing full well what was inside it. He pushed it to the side so he could pull out his own water bottle. He gulped some of it down before passing it to Bill.

"Thanks, son." Bill smiled, accepting the water.

"How long 'til we get back to camp?" Brook questioned, taking her now-half empty water bottle back from Daryl as he held it out to her. She took another sip before offering some to Rick.

Rick accepted it off her. "'Bout ten minutes if we keep the same pace." He told her before taking a sip of the drink. Once he was finished, he went to offer it to T-dog but T turned it down, having taken the bottle off of Bill.

She nodded. That wasn't too bad.

"C'mon." Daryl spoke up. "If ya want ya camp to be in one piece, ya' bett'r hurry yer asses up."

* * *

"Ya hear tha'?" Daryl questioned as everyone came to a stop.

"Oh my God." Rick muttered.

"Screams." Brook breathed, her heart leaping into her throat. "You think Merle-"

Daryl cut her off. "Only one way ta' find out."

Rick nodded in agreement. "C'mon."

They all broke into another run, finding themselves just down the road from the camp. They managed to get their in under three minutes, running as fast as they could but what they found wasn't what they had expected.

Instead of Merle causing havoc back at the camp, they found a army of Walkers.

"Oh my god..." Brook said, fear in her voice. Bill, Daryl, T-dog, Rick and Glenn immediately jumped into action as soon as they saw the situation but Brook couldn't seem to get her feet to move.

Their home was now a bath of bloodshed and a lot of bodies littered the floor, faces unrecognisable. She couldn't help but wonder if it was someone she knew, maybe even loved, or if it was one of the few people that she never quite got to talk to.

Suddenly, everything seemed to hit her at once and she finally found her feet moving. "Jamie!" She screamed, rushing through the crowd. She didn't pay attention to the Walkers or her friends trying to fight them off. She only had one thought in her head; finding her little brother. "Mom! Jamie!"

Something grabbed her backpack and she span round, knife raised as she come face-to-face with the rotting flesh of what probably was a pretty middle aged woman. "Fuck off!" Brook gritted out, plunging her knife straight through it's skull.

"Jamie!" She screamed again, so loud that her throat hurt. She didn't know what the chance were of him hearing her since the whole camp was shouting, some in pain and others in fear. "R.V." She muttered, figuring that her Mother would hide with him in there since it was the only real safe place in camp.

So she set off towards it, having to kill two walkers as she did so.

And when she arrived, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh god." She gulped, her throat tightening painfully. There, in front of the R.V, laid a very still Amy with blood smeared on the curve of her neck, surrounding the very deep wound.

Next to her, sat Andrea, not seeming phased about the walker attack; all her attention was on her younger sister and the Walkers didn't seemed phased by them. It was almost as if a unnatural circle surrounded them, denying any evil so Andrea could sit with her sister.

In that moment, Brook hated herself because she forced herself to not be bothered by Amy, to try and ignore the tears that swirled in her eyes; she had to find her brother.

She was about to take a step forward, head towards the R.V, when a arrow whistled past her head and she glanced behind her just in time to see a Walker fall to the ground, the arrow firmly in it's right eye socket.

Daryl.

She almost smiled, glancing in his direction. His attention stayed on her long enough to send a curt nod towards her before his attention turned back to the Walkers. She was about to step towards the R.V again when she heard someone shout her name.

She glanced in the direction of the sound and a relieved grin appeared on her face. "Jamie!"

He was standing with Shane, Lori, Carl and Rose while Shane shot at any Walker that tried to get to them. Brook ran to them, immediately wrapping her arms around her younger brother.

"Thank god." She whispered, squeezing him tightly.

"Brook," Rose cried, wrapping her arms around the both of them. "I'm so glad you're okay. Where's your Dad?" She asked frantically.

Brook squinted, turning her attention back to the war zone just in time to see Morales kill the last Walker. "Dad!" She called.

"Here, baby."

She turned, seeing her Dad approach them. She smiled at him, a relieved breath coming out of her mouth.

Bill wrapped his arms around them all. "I was so worried." He muttered.

"We're okay." Rose assured him, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"Amy!" Andrea's painful cry filled the air and everyone turned to her. "Amy!"

"Oh god." Brook croaked, burying her head in Jamie's hair. "Amy..."

* * *

**Just a quick note...I won't be posting any smuttiness on here when I get to it since it's against the rules and a lot of author's are getting caught and their stories being removed without warning. So I have created a blog(Link on profile). I will let you know when I've removed the smut from the chapter so you can go and read it on my blog if you like. Also, I will be posting teasers of the next chapters to my stories on there so it might be worth checking it out regularly. Hope you liked!**


	13. More Than Anything

******Thanks to all you amazing reviewers: Maddy120296, ScornedxRose, JustBecca, BeatlesChick, Shirley, LittleMeep, Edith and HermioneandMarcus!**

* * *

******More Than Anything**

"I still think that Fort Benning is a better idea." Bill murmured from the front seat.

It had been a day since the Walker attack. They had buried the dead, had a small funeral for the lost survivors, which Brook had balled her eyes out when they had buried Amy, and then there had been a discussion about what to do next.

It was clear that staying at the Quarry wasn't a option any more so Rick gave everyone a choice; they could head to the CDC with him and his family or they could make their own way through this world. The majority had decided to join Rick, including Brook and her own family while the others decided to take a different path.

Bill had preferred Shane's idea of heading to Fort Benning but Brook had protested, telling him there's 'safety in numbers' and Bill had humoured her. He told her that they would try the CDC but if that plan failed, they would head to Fort Benning, with or without the rest of the group.

Brook still didn't like that idea but at least they got to stick with the group. For now, anyway.

"Looks like Dale is having some problems." Bill spoke up again, stopping the car.

Brook glanced around in her seat and saw that Dale had smoke coming out of the front of his R.V. "Crap." She muttered, pushing her door open and stepping outside, Jamie beside her.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose." Dale said once he was outside of the R.V. "I said I needed the one from the cube van."

Rick sighed. "Can you jury-rig it?"

Dale shook his head. "That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose, and I'm out of duct tape."

Shane walked over to them. "I see something up ahead. A gas station if we're lucky."

Jacqui exited the R.V., a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" Brook questioned.

Jacqui shook her head sadly. "Jim… It's bad. I don't think he can take any more." She told them before returning to the R.V.

Shane turned to Rick. "Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back."

"Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up." T-dog told him.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back." Shane said before him and T-dog started walking.

"I'm gonna check on Jim." Rick said to Bill. "You alright to keep watch out here?"

Bill nodded, watching as Rick entered the R.V before turning to his family. "Things are starting to go wrong already." He sighed. "I really don't like this."

"We can always leave." Rose suggested quietly. "We don't have to go with them."

"What if leaving is the wrong move?" Brook pointed out, her arm around Jamie's shoulders. "What if it gets us killed?"

"And what if going with them gets us killed, Brook?" Bill responded. "Either way, we're taking a chance." He sighed before walking over to the R.V and climbing up the ladder. He needed some time to think.

Brook bit at the inside of her cheek as she watched him.

"You shouldn't question your father, Brook." Her mother scolded her. "He's kept us alive this far." She told her before smiling at Jamie and holding out her hand. "C'mon, baby, lets get you something to eat." Jamie took her hand and they walked over to their car.

Brook sighed, rubbing her forehead. She was starting to get a headache.

"Ya'll alright?" Daryl's voice appeared behind her.

She glanced over at him, seeing him leaning on his truck. She nodded. "I'm okay."

"Don't look it."

She shrugged, walking over to him and leaning against the truck next to him. "My parents want to go to Fort Benning." She told him quietly.

He squinted at her. "What 'bout you?"

She shook her head. "My gut's telling me that it's a bad idea."

He shrugged. "So don't go."

She frowned, glancing at him. "I can't just leave my family." She argued. "Would you leave Merle?" From the look on his face she knew immediately what she had said was wrong. "Ah, shit, I'm sorry, Daryl." She said apologetically. "That came out wrong."

He rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from the truck. "Fuckin' hell, princess. I know ya' didn't mean it like tha'." He muttered, adjusting his crossbow strap. "Ya' look like I'm gonna rip ya' a new one." He shook his head before walking away.

She frowned, not really understanding his reaction. She had expected him to get angry, maybe even curse at her but instead he did neither and she found herself confused.

* * *

"It's what he says he wants." Rick told the group. He had been inside with Jim and Jim had said that he couldn't go on for any longer. Every little jolt of the R.V made him feel as if his bones were smashing into little pieces and he just wanted it to be over.

Carol didn't look convinced. "And he's lucid?"

Rick nodded. "He seems to be. I would say yes."

Dale spoke up. "Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants, and I think we have an answer."

"We just leave him here? We take off?" Shane questioned. "Man, I'm not sure I could live with that."

"It's not your call, either one of you." Lori interrupted them and Brook found herself agreeing. It wasn't up to anyone to decide what happened to Jim except for himself. Although Brook didn't like it, she doubted that any of the others did either, she understood it. He knew that he was going to die, and he was in extreme pain.

If it had been her, she would have done the same thing.

* * *

"I'm glad that I met you, Jim." Brook told him softly as she crouched down next to him. "You're good man."

His pale lips curved up into a small smile. "Me too, Brook." He replied, his voice full of pain. "Take care of yourself, you hear?"

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and she nodded. "I'll try my best."

Once they had all said their goodbyes, they left Jim by the side of the road, just like he had requested. It was a long journey to the CDC and by the time they arrived, it was starting to get dark.

Brook cautiously got out of her parents car, seeing others do the same. "Jesus." She hissed, covering her mouth with her hand. The smell of decomposing bodies filled her nostrils and she resisted the urge to gag. Surrounding the front of the CDC, laid dead soldiers.

"Don't pay attention." She heard Bill mutter to her and Jamie but it barely registered. Honestly, seeing all the dead soldiers made her wonder what their chances were of surviving in this world.

The group all gathered together, making sure they had each others backs as they approached the CDC.

"All right, everybody." Shane whispered. "Keep moving. Go on. Stay together."

They did as they were told and eventually they reached the front entrance which had a shutter covering it.

"What now?" Bill whispered, eyeing a Walker which was slowly approaching them.

"Oh, god." Rose muttered, pulling Jamie closer to her side.

Shane banged his fist against the shutter and T-dog shook his head.

"There's nobody here." T-dog said, glancing around nervously.

Rick disagreed. "Then why are these shutters down?"

"Walkers!" Daryl growled, raising his crossbow. Brook noticed the way he took a protective step in front of her, and behind her, she heard Lori muttering to Carl just as Daryl shot the Walker through it's head. "You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl said angrily to Rick.

Shane shook his head. "He made a call."

"It was the wrong damn call!"

"Just shut up. You hear?" Shane replied before turning to Rick. "Rick, this is a dead end." By now, they had gained a lot more attention from the Walkers.

"Brook." Bill called, tugging her closer to him, Rose and Jamie. "Stay close." He told her and she resisted the urge to argue with him. If they were gonna die here, shouldn't they go down fighting instead of huddled in a corner?

"Where are we gonna go?" Jacqui questioned, panicking.

"She's right." Lori spoke up. " We can't be here, this close to the city after dark."

Shane turned to Rick. "Fort Benning, Rick… Still an option."

Andrea jumped in. "On what? No food, no fuel. That's one-hundred miles."

"One-hundred and twenty-five. I checked the map." Glenn corrected her.

"Forget Fort Benning." Lori told them. "We need answers tonight, now."

"We'll think of something." Rick assured.

"We need to move." Bill told him angrily. "If we stay here, we're all going to die."

Shane nodded, grabbing Rick's arm. "Come on, let's go. Let's get out of here. Let's go. Please."

Rick went to move with him but stopped when something caught his eye.

"All right, everybody back to the cars." Shane told them. "Let's go. Move."

"Finally." Billy murmured, pulling on Brooks jacket. "C'mon." He told her but her attention wasn't on him, it was on Rick who was staring into a small camera by the CDC's door. She knew that they had to leave but she also knew that if they left this place, it would be the last time she saw them since her parents would be heading to Fort Benning.

"The camera…" Rick said, his voice hopeful. "It moved."

Shane shook his head. "You imagined it."

"It moved." Rick argued. "It _moved_."

Shane sighed. "Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on." He told him, his voice pleading.

"Brook, c'mon, we gotta go." Bill told her firmly, glancing at the Walker's which had gotten a hell of a lot closer. "C'mon! In a minute we won't be able to squeeze past them."

She shook her head. "Just...Hold on." She told him, jerking her jacket out of his hold.

"Man, just listen to me." Shane continued to beg Rick. "Look around this place. It's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go, Rick."

Rick ignored him, slamming his hand against the shutters.

"Rick, there's nobody here!" Lori shouted at him, holding her son close.

Again, Rick ignored them, speaking to the camera. "I know you're in there. I know you can hear me."

Shane regained his hold on Rick's arm and attempted to pull him away. "Everybody get back to the cars now!"

"You heard him, Brook." Bill said, pleadingly. "We have to leave. Now."

"Please, we're desperate." Rick continued to speak to the camera. "Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left."

"Rick. There's nobody here." Lori told him.

"-We have nowhere else to go." Rick said, pounding on the shutters again. "Keep your eyes open." He muttered to Lori before speaking to the camera again. "If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!" He shouted.

"Come on, buddy," Shane tried again. "Let's go. Let's go." He said, grabbing his arm and pulling him.

Rick tried to resist, still looking at the camera. "Please help us. You're killing us! You're killing us!"

Again, Brook felt someone grab her jacket but this time it wasn't Bill, instead it was Daryl. "C'mon, princess." He murmured to her. "We ain't got any more seconds to waste." When he pulled her along with him, she didn't resist, any hope that she had disappearing, until the shutters suddenly opened and a bright light appeared.

She smiled, glancing at Daryl.

"I'll be damned." He muttered.

Rick grinned, turning to the group. "C'mon!"

* * *

"Daryl, you cover the back." Shane ordered him as the shutters closed behind them.

"Hello?" Rick called out, his voice echoing around the large room. "Hello?"

"Maybe we're alone." Rose said quietly, her arm wrapped around Bills.

"No chance, sweetheart." He replied to her with the same tone of voice. "Someone opened those doors."

It was silent again but the silence was soon broken by the sound of a gun cocking. Panicked, they all glanced in the direction to find a man wearing a white lab coat pointing a rifle at them. "Anybody infected?" He questioned.

"One of our group was." Rick answered him regretfully. "He didn't make it."

There was a brief silence before the man spoke again. "Why are you here? What do you want?" He questioned.

Ricks answer was simple. "A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

Again, it was silent and Brook glanced around before settling her eyes on the man. "Please?" She said pleadingly.

He considered her for a moment before nodding. "You all submit to a blood test." He bargained with them. "That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Rick assured him.

* * *

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." The lights flickered, revealing a large room which looked like something out of Star Trek with metal walls. "Welcome to zone five." The man – Doctor Jenner – told them as he walked into the room.

"Where is everybody?" Rick questioned when he was finished glancing around. "The other doctors, the staff?"

Jenner's arms spread out. "I'm it." He told them. "It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with?" Lori questioned. "Vi?"

"Vi, say hello to our guests." Jenner said, looking up a the ceiling. "Tell them... Welcome."

"Hello, guests. Welcome." A computerised voice told them.

"I'm all that's left." Jenner said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"That can't be." Bill argued. "There has to be someone. There...There has to be something."

Jenner shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Bill shared a frightened look with his wife, squeezing her trembling hand in his own.

* * *

"Come drink with me." Brook demanded, holding Glenn's arm as she pulled him into a random room. In her other hand was two bottles of a very strong spirit and she knew that her parents would never approve. Well, her Mother anyway, so instead she decided to find somewhere that she could drink and not be moaned at. She honestly didn't care what her Mother said, she just didn't want her night to be ruined by her Mother going off on one.

Glenn almost stumbled over as he followed her. They managed to find a room which was full of books and game consoles which they were unfortunately not allowed to use. Everyone else was still in the dining room, drinking away the rest of the night.

"Jackpot." Brook sang as she entered the room. As soon as the door was closed, she plopped herself down in the closest chair and unscrewed the lid before taking a large gulp. She hissed as it went down, leaving a burning feeling in her chest. "Nasty."

Glenn giggled, yes _giggled_. He was already smashed out of his face, along with everyone else except the kids and her family. Her Mom didn't like drinking which meant that Bill and Brook couldn't drink either. She didn't mind the odd glass of wine but she saw it as 'trashy' to get yourself shit-faced.

"Why would you drink it then, silly?" He replied, his tone of voice high pitched and uneven.

She laughed at him in his drunken state as he tried to sit down in a chair but failed and ended up ass-first on the floor. "Don't throw up." She warned him playfully. "You only just took a shower, you don't wanna have to take another one."

Ah, a shower. Another amazing thing about this place. They actually had hot water! So of course once Jenner told them, they all ran off like children in a candy shop before heading back to the place they ate dinner, wanting to drink some more alcohol.

She could just imagine the way her mother was giving them disapproving glances.

She shook her head. She didn't need to be thinking of her Mom right now; she needed to be getting drunk so once again, she downed some more vodka. She coughed dryly and wiped her chin. "This stuff is fuckin' nasty." She said with a laugh, the alcohol going straight to her head. "You want some?" She questioned.

Glenn wasn't paying attention to her though, he was to busy sitting on the floor looking as if the room was spinning. "I'm feel sick." He mumbled, gagging slightly.

Her eyes widened. "Uh...Oh god." She glanced around, desperately looking for anything he could use. Finally, she spotted a bin. "That should work." She thought out loud as she jumped up and walked over to it. When she returned, she placed it in front of him. "Use that if you're gonna puke."

He didn't responded again, his head now leaning against the side of the chair. She waved a hand in front of his face, jumping when a loud snore exited his nose.

She was slightly disappointed. If there was one person in this camp, other than Merle, that she could have a laugh with, it was Glenn. "Guess I'm getting wasted on my own..." She muttered, taking a sip of her drink. It didn't make her cough like it did before, the alcohol in her system numbing her senses. _Man, I'ma lightweight..._

She took another sip, sitting down on the floor. _I wonder what Daryl's doin'..._ She thought to herself. She could hear voices in the hall way and figured that a few people were off to bed.

Maybe it was time to go and find Daryl. It was certainly better than getting drunk on her own and hopefully she wouldn't do anything stupid in front of him, like admit her crush on him.

* * *

It took her six doors, four gulps of vodka and a quick dash – which resulted in her falling over and a lot of carpet burn – when she thought her parents were coming round the corner but eventually, she found Daryl.

He was in one of the rooms which consisted of a couch, a desk and a bookshelf. As soon as he let her in the room he returned to the couch, laying on it with a bottle of southern comfort in his hand.

"So wha' brings ya to my neck of the woods?" Daryl questioned, watching his hands as he fiddled with his alcohol.

She shrugged, her tongue feeling weird thanks to the alcohol in her system. "Jus' thought I'd come n' say hi." She answered cheerily, crossing her legs as she sat on the floor, her back against the couch which Daryl occupied.

He eyed her, still fiddling with the bottle. "You're drunk." He commented.

She held up her hand, holding her thumb and index finger a inch apart. "Lil bit." She replied with a goofy grin.

He looked slightly amused. "Ya' ain't gonna be throwin' up chunks in my room are ya, princess?"

She shook her head, clumsily climbing onto her knees and facing him, laying her arms against the couch, slightly brushing his hips. He shifted, looking uncomfortable at the contact. "Nooo," She drew out drunkenly. "I wouldn't wanna embarrass myself in front of you now, would I?" She said with a giggle.

"'N why's tha'?" He questioned, curiously.

She gave him a 'dur' look. "'Cause you're hot." She stated in a obvious tone.

If he didn't look uncomfortable before, he certainly did now. "Yer drunk." He told her, shaking his head and taking a swig of his drink.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't mean what I'm saying isn't the truth." She slurred. "What is it they say?" She tilted her head in though. "Drunken words are sober thoughts."

"Tha's just bullshit." He scoffed.

She shrugged. "Maybe in some cases but not mine." She replied, grinning cheekily. "You know, I wouldn't mind fuckin' you." She mentioned causally, a small voice inside of her head telling her to 'shut up' but she didn't listen. It felt good being able to say what you wanted and not feel embarrassed about it.

He frowned, shifting in his seat. "Ya kiss yer Ma with tha' mouth?"

"Only on the cheek," She shrugged. "Wouldn't mind kissin' you in a few other places." She flirted suggestively, hoping that she wasn't coming across as a massive whore.

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "Stop." He mumbled, bring his drink up to his lips and taking a massive chug.

She gave him a small smile. "Do you really want me to?" She questioned, shifting and leaning closer to his head. She licked her lips as she eyed his.

Screwing the lid back on his drink, he kept eye contact with her as he let it fall forgotten onto the couch before he lifted one hand and cupped her chin roughly. He wanted her to know that if they were gonna do this, it wasn't gonna be sweet n' gentle; it was gonna be hard n rough, jus' like him. "This really wha' ya' want, princess?" He questioned, his eyes dark.

She felt her body heat up and she nodded, eyes on his lips. "More than anything." She admitted quietly, feeling somewhat sobered up all of a sudden.

"A'right," He drawled. "But don't go round expectin' flowers n shit aft'r." With that, he jerked her forward, slamming his mouth against hers.

She moaned at the contact, loving how rough he was with her. She hadn't expected a kiss with Daryl to be any different and it was on of the things that attracted her to him. He wasn't like the guys she grew up with, worried about money or their looks. Hell, the boys she knew would have gone green if they even came close to a squirrel, let alone have the balls to kill and gut one.

To her, Daryl was a _real_ man.

His hand left her face, tangling itself in her hair, pulling her even closer to his mouth to the point where their teeth clashed, and she found herself wincing when her lip got caught, pinched between their teeth.

Daryl noticed and pulled away, shaking his head. "Ain't right." He mumbled.

She panted, her lips red and swollen. "What'd you mean?" She questioned, frowning. She had really wanted to carry on, see where their kiss would lead them.

He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face as he sat up. "Girl like you n ah guy like me," He clarified. "It ain't right."

"Why isn't it?" She asked, feeling confused.

"It just ain't!" He growled, picking up his bottle of drink and unscrewing the cap. "You grew up with a white picket fence, money n ah perfect lil family," He told her, taking a swig before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "And me?" He scowled. "My good-fer-nothin' family couldn't even afford ah picket fence."

She felt a pang shoot through her heart and she wondered just how bad his childhood had been. "It doesn't matter," She assured him softly. "I don't care 'bout your past. I only care about you."

He scoffed. "So wha', you thinkin' me n you are gonna get together? Beauty n beast style?" He shook his head. "Ain't happenin'." He told her roughly. "Forgettin' tha' we're in the middle of the damned apocalypse, ah jus' ain't right fer ya."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she realised how horrible this idea of hers had been. "Why not?" She questioned pathetically.

"'Cause ya'll don't want me!" He shouted, standing up. "I ain't nothin' but dirt on the bottom of yer shoe."

She stumbled a little as she tried to stand up. "I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Daryl." She argued.

He shook his head. "Jus' forget this shit even happen, a'ight?"

She nodded, her bottom lip quivering as she gave in to his demands. "Fine," She agreed. "But this doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

With that, she left him standing there and walked back to her own room.

* * *

**Aw, they had their first kiss! Hope you liked ;).**


	14. Goodbyes

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are so amazing! Seriously, your nice words make me blush so much! Thank you!**

** I know I've been a sucky author but I'm trying. At first I was really busy, and then when I had time to write, my laptop charger decided to spaz out on me and it's being really temperamental, and my battery is fried so if the charger goes off and I don't notice, then my laptop dies and it's so annoying when you're in the middle of a chapter and don't save it before the laptop dies. It happened twice with this chapter -.- **

**Anywayyyy, this chapter is quite...Disturbing, and may be upsetting to some people so yeah...That's your warning! **

* * *

**Goodbyes.**

It was like something straight out of a horror film, was Brook's first thought as she held her brother close and tried desperately hard not to freak out in front of him. She needed to be strong and comfort him as he cried.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going as planned.

If someone had told her that she would experience something worse than the dead walking, she would have laughed in their face, but here she was, trying not to sob her heart out as she clung to her little brother like he was her life line.

The floor was hard underneath her ass but it hardly registered as she found herself rocking back and forth, her face buried in Jamie's hair while his face hide in her neck, his tears drenching her dirty shirt.

She tried to concentrate on breathing, hoping that time would slow down, and she would have a moment to consider her next move, but she had no such luck. In fact, time seemed to move too fast and all she wanted was a moment.

A moment to think, a moment to breath, a moment to take in everything that was happening, a moment to figure out how the fuck everything got so damn bad.

She really didn't want to be in this situation. She wished, and prayed to whatever God was out there. This wasn't something that happened to her, or her family. So, why the hell was it happening?

Oh, yeah, because her Dad thought it was a good idea to leave the group after the CDC exploded.

And now, they were mostly going to die.

Suddenly, she found herself hyperventilating, and she peaked over Jamie's head to where she could hear her father's yells, and her mother's screams. It was a constant noise, and the sounds had been going on for so long it was hard to imagine a time when they weren't there.

It chilled her to the bone, making her feel like their was a bubble in her chest. She didn't know where it came from; maybe it was a sob, ready to appear, or maybe it was her feelings, which would explain why she had yet to react to the scene in front of her – they were all gathered together in her chest.

If the screams and angry, heartbroken yells weren't bad enough, the amused laughter of the men causing it certainly were.

And that was when Brook broke.

"No!" She let out a long scream that never seemed to end, and she didn't want it to end, either. It was helping her get her emotions out, making her feel slightly better.

Only slightly, though.

And once it did end, it was soon followed by another, and another, and she knew that if one of the men - a fat guy with a pervy smile and horrible hygiene – wasn't pointing a gun at Jamies head, she would have gone over to the men causing agonising pain to her parents and she would have killed them.

She would have killed them just like Daryl and Merle would have.

If only they were there; they would know what to do.

* * *

_Two days ago_

Brook felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest from how hard and fast it was beating. She held Jamie close, trying to calm him down while also trying to stop the pounding headache.

She really shouldn't have drank last night.

Her hangover combined with the loud, window shattering explosion from the CDC, was enough to make her want to crawl into a hole and die.

The morning after had been a eventful one. Daryl had avoided her like she was the plague – not that she really minded. She was too embarrassed to even speak to him. They had all sat down and eaten breakfast together, laughing at the members who were most hungover.

Rose had found out about Brook's drinking and had scolded her for it after breakfast. Brook knew it was only a matter of time, which her mother didn't waste any of. Lucky for her, Bill had stepped in, telling Rose that Brook was allowed to do what she wanted.

After that, the rest of the day went downhill.

Jenner had explained to them how the virus attacks, although he had no idea what has actually caused the outbreak. After that, Dale had noticed a digital timer on the wall, counting down and he asked Jenner what it was.

Turns out, once the counter hit zero, the CDC would be going up in flames. Jenner hadn't wanted to let them out, claiming it was a better death than being eaten alive by the infected but Rick had begged him for a chance, which Jenner had eventually given in and let them free.

And that's where they found themselves now, quickly driving away from what was left of the CDC and the army of infected which would surely follow, attracted by the loud explosion.

"Everyone alright?!" Bill cried frantically as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. "Is everyone okay?!"

Finally, Brook found her voice. "We're fine, Dad." She assured, her voice sounding strange in her own ears. It was almost like she was underwater, probably a reaction caused by the explosion, she figured.

He gripped Rose's hand and nodded, letting out a breath. "Thank god." He said with a smile, which soon turned into a laugh.

His laugh was contagious, and they all soon found themselves giggling. It was a pretty crazy moment but they couldn't help it. First the dead rise and then they're having to dive out of exploding buildings?

Since when did life turn into something you would watch on TV?

Rose was the first to sober up. "So what's the plan, _Dad_?" She said playfully.

Bill chuckled, sending her a look that made Brook want to throw up. "I think it's time we part ways." He replied with a nod.

Brook's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. "Dad-" She said quickly, interrupted Rose before she could reply. "-Is that really a good idea?" She questioned, feeling very unsure about his idea.

Bill sighed. "I knew that you would give me problems with this," He responded, meeting her eyes in the rear-view mirror. "I'm your Dad, Brook." He told her softly. "I wouldn't do anything that I thought would put you in danger." His voice was reassuring and firm. "You just have to trust me, okay? I've got us this far, haven't I?"

She nodded slowly, knowing she had no choice but to accept his decision. "I guess so." She responded quietly, laying her head back against the seat.

"Everythin' will be fine," Bill continued. "You'll see."

* * *

_Now_

"'ey, Shorty?" A skinny man with a hill-billy accent and missing teeth called, grinning.

"Yeah, Buddy?" Shorty replied, his eyes taunting as he crouched in front of Bill, who was tied up with his hand behind his back, a piece of cloth shoved in his mouth. Bill was leaning against a beam, blood dripping down the side of his head, and his nostrils flared as he tried to speak through the gag.

"This one 'ere is a feisty lil' bitc'." Buddy said, his grin widening as he rolled Rose over using the heel of his foot. Rose was also tied up, a dirty gag in her mouth with silent tears running down her cheeks as she struggled on the floor.

Shorty raised his eyebrows, glancing over to the man who had a gun to Jamies head, who was crying in Brooks lap. The man with the gun shrugged, making a 'he's crazy' motion with his spare hand before gesturing to Buddy.

Shorty chuckled, his eyes seeming to sparkle when he returned them back to Bill's. "Why don'chu take her then?" He suggested, his eyes not leaving Bills, who started to struggle and curse through his gag. "I'll have the pretty lil' thing holdin' the kid." He finished, smirking when he saw Bill's jaw clench.

"I'll kill you!" Bill shouted, his voice muffled by the fabric. "I'll fuckin' kill you if you touch 'em!"

Brook let out a loud sob, crying so hard she was finding it hard to breath out of her nose. She wanted to help, she wanted to stop these men but she couldn't do anything with that gun pointed at Jamie's head.

Holding back another sob, she breathed through her mouth as she glanced up at the man holding the gun. He wasn't looking at her, he was too busy watching as the man called 'Buddy' undressed Rose, making Brook feel physically sick.

It felt so unreal. Shit like this just didn't happen!

Well, she knew it did, but it never happened to people she knew; people she loved.

Brook eyed the gun, trying to remember any moves that she had seen the a Movie that could help her. She could quickly grab it, twist his hand and hope the unexpected move let her over power him long enough to grab his weapon...

But if she failed, he might shoot her, and then no one would be here to hold Jamie, or protect him.

_Yeah, fat lot'a good you're doin' at protectin' him,_ She spat to herself,_ The fat fuck has got a gun to his head!_

Or even worse, he could shoot Jamie, and that was not worth the risk.

So she sat there, holding Jamie close and covering his ears with her hands, trying to block out the cries from their Mother, and the sick grunts from the hill billy.

She just wished that someone was there to cover her own ears.

* * *

_Two days ago_

Brook sighed, watching as her Mother and Father left the car. Her Father had signalled for the group to pull over so he could announce their plans for leaving for Fort Benning. She had tried to argue with him, ask him to sleep on it but he wasn't having any of it.

She plastered a smile on her face for Jamie's sake and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, little man." She told him, pulling him out of the car with her. Once they exited she walked over to where the group was gathered, and she noticed the sad looks on a few of their faces.

Bill must have already told them.

"-And you're welcome to join us," She heard Bill say as her and Jamie approached. "Any of you."

For a spit second, Daryl looked shocked at the announcement before his face went back to his usual scowl. Rick looked disappointed. Lori looked as if she was on the verge of tears, same as Carol, and even Andrea, although that could be to do with her attempt to stay at the CDC. Dale looked distraught, his eyes flickering sadly between the family members.

And Shane... "That's a great idea." He nodded. "Hell, I think we should all be joinin' ya'll, not sayin' goodbyes."

Rick shook his head. "Fort Benning is back in the direction we came from," He disagreed. "Back past the CDC, we can't risk goin' back there," He continued. "The place will be fillin' with Walkers."

"Which is why you shouldn't go," Glenn spoke up, his voice pained as his eyes laid on Brook. "It's safer for us to stay together."

Brook nodded sadly and mouthed 'I know' to him. She didn't want him to think that she wanted to leave; she wanted him to know this wasn't her choice at all.

"If it's too dangerous we'll jus' come back an' find another way," Bill told them before laying his eyes on Rick. "I gotta do what I think is best for my family."

Rick nodded. "I understand that," He assured. "But that isn't what I think is best for my family, so we're stayin'." He replied, his voice sad but firm. "Carry on drivin' in that direction." He pointed in the direction that they were previously driving. "We're bound to find somethin'."

"Fair enough." Bill replied. "So I guess this is goodbye then."

Rick smiled sadly. "I guess it is."

* * *

_Now_

With one last groan, the hill billy collapsed on the ground next to Rose, who was choking on her tears, her legs pressed tightly together.

He let out a joyful, almost child-like giggle. "Tha' was fun!"

Shorty shook his head, amused. "Didn't even last two minutes," He said, his attention on Bill. "Then again, maybe your wife is used to that, huh?"

If looks could kill, Shorty would have died ten times over.

"Easy," Shorty chuckled, holding up his hands. "Now, I know you won't believe this, but we're good people." He told him, standing up. "If we see a animal in pain, we'll put it outta it's misery 'cause we don't want it to suffer no more, ya know?" He continued, pulling a knife out of the back of his jeans. "Which is why..." He turned around, facing the crying Mother on the floor. "I'm gonna kill her." He pointed the knife towards Rose, who started crying harder at his words.

Bill started to fight harder against the rope but it was no use.

"Now, now, sweetie." Shorty cooed, walking over to Rose and crouching down next to her. "Ain't no need to cry on me now."

Brook watched with wide eyed. Surely he wouldn't..? Her Mom couldn't die, could she? She was...Mom.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh," Shorty comforted. "It's okay now, it'll only hurt for a little while." With that, he quickly shoved the knife in her gut, and twisted it with a grin.

Bill let out a load of muffled curses, tears steaming down his cheeks as he started to yell something that sounded like, "Rose!"

"Oh my god," Brook breathed, her thoughts in a jumble. "Oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygod." Her Mom was dead?

Dying?

What the fuck?

The thought wouldn't register. It all felt like a bad dream.

Maybe it was just a dream, and maybe she would wake up any moment now.

God.

She fucking hoped it was a dream.

Jamie shook in her arms, his cried louder than ever and she squeezed him closer to her as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what was happening. She felt numb, like she wasn't even in her own body any more.

Hell, she hadn't even realised that she started screaming, "Mom!" at the top of her lungs.

"Oh no," Shorty pouted, his hand on Rose's pulse point. "She's dead. How sad for you."

Bill let out a sob so violent that his body shook.

"No she's not," Buddy's confused voice spoke up. "She's still alive."

Shorty looked down from where he had stood up and frowned. "Hell, you're right." He mused. "She started breathin' again. Huh." He glanced over at Bill. "Guess you have a little fighter."

Brook was the first person to notice the colour of Rose's eyes when they opened. They were no longer brown, the same colour as her own, but instead, they were almost grey, cold looking orbs staying straight at her.

"Mom?" Brook whispered, frowning. Rose groaned and Brook realised in that moment that it wasn't actually her Mother.

It was a Walker.

* * *

_Two days ago._

"You're like my own daughter," Dale whispered against her head as they hugged. "I wish you the best, and I hope to see you again one day." He told her, pulling away.

Brook gave him a watery smile. "Me too," She whispered, reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek.

She had already said goodbye to most of the group, and all that was left was Rick and Daryl. Which should be fun considering their kiss the night before and she considering not saying anything to Daryl, just to save herself the embarrassment.

But she couldn't do it. It could be the last time she ever sees him, and she would never forgive herself if she didn't say bye.

"Brook."

Brook blinked, realising that Dale had moved onto her Mother, and Rick was now standing in front of her. She gave him a smile. "Hey,"

He nodded at her, giving her a smile of his own. "Now, I know that we haven't known each other that long but..." He paused, seeming to pick his words. "I still consider you a friend; family." He told her warmly. "You'll always have a place in this group, just 'cause you're leavin' ain't gonna change it."

Her eyes watered and she gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you, Rick." She whispered, her hands going to his shoulders as she pulled him into a hug. "I hope I'll see you again soon."

He squeezed her. "I'm sure you will," He told her confidently. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

_Now_

"What the fuck?" Shorty whispered, backing away. "She must have been bit."

Buddy grabbed her hands and pinned them against the floor, his pants still around his ankles. "Someone help me!" He cried, holding her down. "Jay, shoot her!"

Jay didn't move his gun away from Jamie. "I ain't moving," He called over. "Ain't gonna give this bitch a chance to get the upper hand on me."

Buddy looked panicked. "Shorty?" He turned to the other man. "Do something."

Shorty thought for a moment before grinning. "I have an idea."

"Mom," Brook cried, her eyes unable to leave the sight of her dead, moving mother. Something snapped in her when they pinned her Mothers hands and started to move her. "Get off of her!" She sobbed painfully. "Leave her alone!"

"Shu' up!" Buddy told her harshly as he followed Shorty's lead and struggled with the walker. "Where we takin' 'er?"

"Over to the Dad," Shorty replied with a smirk.

Bill's eyes didn't leave Rose and he watched as they dragged her over to him until she was only inches away. He didn't even flinched when she started snapping at him, her teeth clinking together in front of his face

"You want your bitch?" Shorty whispered harshly. "You can have her." He finished, releasing Rose from his grip and pushing her onto Bill.

Brook screamed, hearing her father shout in pain as Rose took a bite of flesh out of his chest.

* * *

_Two days ago_

She swallowed thickly, soon followed by a deep breath as she watched Daryl lean against his truck, picking at his finger nails with his hunting knife. She didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't exactly expecting him to give her a romantic goodbye, full of kisses and cuddles and 'I'll miss yous'.

"Gonna stand there all day, princess?" Daryl drawled, not looking up from his nails.

She smiled slightly, just happy that he was willing to talk to her. "Plannin' on it." She joked.

He tsk'ed, shaking his head and holstering his knife before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at her. "Spit it out."

She walked towards him until she found herself standing in front of him. "So...We're leavin'." Was the first thing that she thought of saying.

He nodded, his eyes squinting as he stared at her. "I heard." He glanced over to where her parents were talking to the group. "Ya know, it's a shitty idea." He told her, glancing back over to her. "Goin' past the CDC is gonna be a graveyard."

She nodded in agreement. "I know but...I can't leave them." She said with a sigh. "But I don't want to leave here either." She confessed.

"Family's a bitch." He told her.

She let out a laugh. "Damn right they are." Suddenly, she heard someone call out her name and she glanced over her shoulder, seeing her Father waving her over to him. She sighed. "Time for me to go." She glanced back at Daryl, half of her wanting to mention their kiss but the other half told her not to, not wanting to make their goodbye awkward for him. She smiled at the thought before stepping forward and pulling him into a tight hug.

He had his usual response; stiff body, unsure hands, awkward posture, but this time, it didn't last as long and one of his hands touched her shoulder, giving it a soothing rub before patting the same spot.

She pulled back, smiling sadly and giving him a peck on the cheek before releasing him. "I'll see you around, yeah?" She said and watched him nod before turning around. Suddenly, she felt his hand grab hers and she turned slightly, looking at him questioningly.

His gazed didn't meet hers as he muttered under his breath. "Watch yer back out there, aight?" He mumbled. "Ya' ain't got me out there ta' save yer ass."

She nodded, swallowing thickly before his hand dropped hers, fingers sliding together as she turned and walked away.

She wiped a fallen tear off her cheek, feeling his gaze on her while she walked back to the car.

* * *

_Now_

Blood, shouts, screams, intestines, tears, a heart? She didn't know any more. She guessed whatever it was, that had just been pulled out of her Dad's stomach, must have been important because he finally went quiet, his body limp and unresponsive to the woman he loved feasting upon him.

Dry sobs shook her body, her cheeks caked with tears and snot. Her Dad was dead, her mom had been raped, and then killed. So much blood shed and heartbreak within such a little amount of time. She knew she was in shock. She felt like she couldn't move, or even blink. In her head, the scenes played over and over again.

Her mother screaming, crying, begging.

Her father crying, praying that nothing happened to his family.

The grunts of Buddy while he sexually assaulted her Mom, the angry shouts of her Dad threatening to kill him for doing so.

Then the moment the life left her Mother's eyes, the calls from Bill, begging for the life to come back.

And then it did, but it wasn't the life that occupied it before. This life was a dead one, a hungry one, only wanting one thing.

Flesh. Flesh that it ate from Bill as he cried, begging Rose to stop. Her Dad's shouts of pain as he was slowly eaten alive by the woman he married.

And then suddenly the silence. The moment his life ended.

It was all so much, too much for her to take in and she couldn't hold back the vomit that filled her mouth. She gagged, leaning over and throwing up straight onto Jay's shoes.

Jay cringed. "Stupid bitch," He muttered, kicking the sick off of his shoes. "What we gonna do with her?" He questioned, glancing up at his friends.

Shorty licked his lips. "She's mine."

Her eyes widened. If she was next, then who would protect Jamie? Would they kill her? Would they kill him?

"No!" She screamed, loudly. "Leave us alone!" She cried, her eyes filling with tears once again as she clung onto Jamie. "Haven't you done enough?!"

Suddenly, the door flew open and light filled the room, giving the figure standing there a angelic look.

* * *

_A few hours ago_

They had managed to drive straight through the CDC. Most of the walkers had been dumb enough to walk straight into the wreckage, slowly burning them to death. The distraction of the fire gave them enough time to drive past.

The sound of the car's engine did draw a lot of the walkers to them, but luckily they were gone before they had a chance to cause a problem. It was probably a good thing that none of the group came with them or the car behind them would have had a few problems.

They had driven for a day straight, all of them swapping over at the wheel. They made one stop for gas, which went very smoothly and filled up their tank nicely. They slept in the car the next night, parked in a field, out of the way.

The next morning they were back on the road but had to make another stop, gas running dangerously low. Jamie and Brook kept look out while Rose filled up the car and Bill checked the shop for any food or water they could use.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

The bell on the door of the shop rang out, making the family glance up, expecting to see Bill but what they did see, was unexpected.

"Don't move," The man warned, his knife against Bill's throat. "Or he's gonna get it."

Brook felt her heart leap into her chest and she held up her hands, protectively pushing Jamie behind her. "We'll do what you say," She told him, her voice shaking. "Just don't hurt him." She begged.

The man, who she would later know as 'Shorty', pursed his lips in thought, considering her offer. "No promises." He said plainly, smashing the butt of his knife over Bill's head, causing him to collapse.

Brook went to run but a pair of hands come up behind her, pinning her arms to her body.

"I don't think so." A man growled in her ear.

She panicked, kicking at him and glancing over at her Mom who also had a man behind her. "Mom!" She cried. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Rose replied shakily. "Just...Just do as they say!"

Jamie cried loudly, making Brook glance over to him. He was next to her, his bottom lip trembling as he stared at the man holding his sister.

"It's okay," Brook tried to assure him. "Everything's going to be fine." She concentrated on Jamie, trying to comfort him as the leader ordered his men to take them into the shop. She kept her eyes on him, trying to give him strength. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

_Now_

When the first gun went off, Brook immediately covered Jamies body with her own. Soon after the first shot, a few move shots fired and she forced herself to get moving. She saw her Mom still eating her father, not seeming bothered by the noise, which she was thankful for. It meant they could slip straight past her.

"C'mon." She whispered to Jamie, keeping close to the floor as they tried to remain unseen.

She pretty much had to drag Jamie with her since he was dry sobbing still, but she didn't mind. As long as he got out of there safe, it would be good enough for her.

She gasped when a body fell in front of her, a bullet wound in his head. She reconsigned him as Shorty and she felt a sense of relief knowing that he was dead but she didn't give herself time to dwell on the thought; she needed to get out of there.

When she was a few feet away from the door, she went to stand, ready to leg it but it was that moment when the gun fire stopped, and a voice called to her.

"Wait!"

She didn't want to wait; she wanted to run and never go back but she also heard the sound of a gun clinking. She was really sick of having guns pointed at her.

"I can take you somewhere safe!" The man assured her, his tone friendly and welcoming.

She hesitated before she turned around. "Safe?"

He nodded, holding his gun up to show that he wasn't going to use it before pocketing it. He gave her a warm smile. "Young kids like you shouldn't be out here all on your own." He commented.

She swallowed thickly. "W-we weren't."

The man nodded, his face sympathetic. "Oh," He licked his lips, his eyes sad. "They your own?" He questioned, gesturing to the shop.

"My Mom and Dad," She answered, her voice tightening as her hands did the same on Jamie's shoulders, pulling him closer to her. "Those guys..Killed 'em." If felt so unreal saying it out loud.

"I'm sorry," He told her, sounding genuine. "I know you'll probably find it hard to trust me but you can." He assured her. "I have a small community of people. I was just on a drive back to there when I heard you shouting, thought you could do with a hand."

She nodded, feeling incredibly vulnerable. She wanted to go back to her group but she had no idea where they were. She was in the middle of no where, lost, scared, and just wanting to go home. Tears filled her eyes and she glanced back up at the man. "I need help." She admitted, a tear rolling down her cheek.

He smiled lightly. "Well," He cleared his throat, holding his hand out to her. "I best take you to Woodbury then."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Did any of you see that coming? **

**Quick favour...Because I'm lazy...How much time would you say has passed between the CDC and about half way through season 3? I can't actually remember right now _why_ I needed to know this, but I do know that I needed that info for this story XD. **

**Anyway, It's 3am but I wanted to get this up tonight for you all :) so I'm now off to bed! Night! **


	15. Welcome To Woodbury

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I know the last chapter was sad, and I hope it didn't upset any of you too much! This chapter is shorter than usual but I'm hoping to update more which will help if I make the chapters short, just until Brook gets reunited with the group again :). Oh and thank you for working out the time difference for me! **

* * *

**Welcome to Woodbury**

Woodbury was something Brook never thought she would see again. There was houses, lawns, bars, smiles, and even laughs. It was almost as if the apocalypse hadn't touched the small community.

There was families, children, old people. Hell, she even thought that she saw a dog. It was hard to be happy about it though, with everything that had just happened a few hours earlier.

A few hours? Shit. Brook shook her head. It still didn't feel real. She still expected to feel her parents presents behind her, hear their voices and feel her fathers protective hand on her shoulder.

Instead, she could feel the dried up tears on her cheeks, and her throat still raw from crying.

"You'll be safe here." The man, whose name she found out to be 'The Governor', told her warmly.

She nodded mutely, too tired to talk. She just wanted to sleep, and hopefully she would wake up and her parents would be alive, everything that had happened turning out to be a nightmare.

"You must be exhausted," The Governor continued, eyeing her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. It was the wrong hand. It should have been her Dads. "I'll show you your new home."

_Home?_ She scoffed to herself. There was no home. Not without them.

As they walked through the street, people stared at her, sympathy in their eyes. It must have been obvious to them that her and Jamie had gone through hell. Jamie was still hiccuping, clinging to Brook's side, and Brook must have looked like a Walker.

They eventually came to a stop outside of a small house and the Governor patted her shoulder before releasing her. "Here we are," He said with a friendly smile. "It's all yours."

She frowned, confused, staring at the house. He was giving them their own house?

"Why don't you go inside and get cleaned up," He continued. "There's a working shower, and I'll get Karen to drop off some towels for you, and clothes."

Fuck, in any other circumstances she would have been thrilled to have a shower, but she was too distraught to care.

She nodded at him again, giving him a forced smile. "Thanks." She croaked, her throat feeling like glass.

"It's my pleasure." He replied, giving her a friendly smile.

* * *

It was a two weeks before Brook left the safety of her new home. Her and Jamie spent their time mourning, cuddled up on a expensive sofa, in front of a big flat screen TV. It didn't work though. Not even Woodbury could get electric.

And the only reason Brook and Jamie did leave was because of Karen. She was a lovely lady who came and checked on them often, and had even become their friend.

But Brook still couldn't tell her what had happened. Karen had told her that it would help to talk about it but Brook couldn't. She didn't want to relive it any more than she was having to in her head.

The Governor also came by regularly, when he wasn't busy going on runs or doing whatever else he did.

He seemed like a nice guy. Hell, he even saved their lives and she would always be thankful for that, but something didn't sit right with her.

He was too nice, and it made her suspicious.

Jamie was recovering better than she thought he would be. He still cried but it was mostly in the evening. She guess it was because he could distract himself during the day.

Beside her, Karen was pointing out people and telling Brook and Jamie their names. Brook wasn't really paying much attention though, she was too busy staring at the back of a mans head.

He looked awfully familiar...

He looked bald, wearing a white tank top. She couldn't see the front of him, his back being turned to her, and although he was some distance away, she could still see that he had lost his hand. Replacing it was some sort of home-made hook thing. He was talking to The Governor, looking like they were in deep conversation.

"Karen," Brook spoke up, interrupting her mid-sentence. Karen paused and turned to her. "Who's that?" She questioned, gesturing to the guy.

"Oh," Karen stopped walking, her forehead creasing. "That's the new-ish guy." She answered. "We brought him in a few days before you."

Brook nodded numbly. It couldn't be who she thought it was...Could it? "Do you know his name?" She questioned, her eyes not leaving his form as they started walking again.

Jamie squinted, looking in the direction of the man. "He looks like Merle." He commented.

Karen looked confused, glancing over at the siblings. "That's his name, actually," She told them. "Do you know him?"

Brook's eyes widened. "Merle?" She breathed, her heart racing. "Merle Dixon?"

"Oh, I don't know his surname." Karen replied, sounding apologetic.

Brook glanced at Jamie, who was staring at her with a grin. It was the first smile she had seen on his face since their parents. "Merle's here." She said, shock in her voice.

Jamie nodded, delight on his features. "Let's go say hi!"

A big smile broke out on Brook's face and she grabbed Jamie's hand. "Sorry," She apologized to Karen before running off into the direction of Merle.

Karen laughed behind her. "It's okay!" She called back. "It's nice to see you smile!"

Together, her and Jamie ran. It took them about ten seconds before they reached the men, and the Governor looked at them, confused when they came to a stop. The look on the Governors face must have interested Merle because he turned around, his eyes widened when he spotted Brook.

"Merle," Brook breathed, a wide grin on her face.

"Well," Merle drawled. "I'll be damned." He said, giving her a goofy grin. "If it ain't my liddol sweet cheeks." He continued. "What the hell you doin' jus' standin' there, girl? Come give ol' Merle some lovin'," He told her, grinning as he opened his arms. She smiled widely and accepted his hug. "What the hell brings you 'ere?" He questioned, pulling away.

Her throat tightened. "We left the group, an' my Dad..." She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes. "And my Mom...They were killed."

"It was horrible," The Governor spoke up, his voice sympathetic as he stepped round Merle so he could lay his hand on her shoulder. Merle's eyes noticed the movement and he frowned. "Good thing I was on my way back from that scout or I wouldn't of found her." He commented, glancing at Merle. "Guess she should be thankin' you really."

Brook frowned, confused and slightly uncomfortable since the Governor had yet to move his hand. "What'd you mean?"

"Merle here is looking for his brother," The Governor told her.

"Daryl." Brook finished for him.

The Governor nodded, eyeing Brook. "I'm guessin' you two are from the same group then?"

"Tha's right," Merle nodded, his eyes meeting Brooks. "How is liddol D doin'?" He questioned. "Governor sent a few of his guy ov'r to our camp fer me since I was unable to go myself," He lifted up his arm which was missing his hand. "Couldn't find anythin' over th'n a sign sayin' you lot were on your way to the good ol' CDC."

"And that's where I had been," The Governor told her with a smile. "I had just been coming back from there when I heard you screamin'."

A lot of things were adding up for Brook. "You went there on your own?" She questioned with a frown.

Suddenly, the Governor's face changed and he looked sad. "No, I was with a few men, but sadly..." He cleared his throat. "They didn't make it."

Brook nodded, not trusting the look in his eye. "I'm sorry."

It was silent before Merle spoke up again. "So, Jamie," He started, smiling down at the boy. "Ya' really need'ta start growin', Ah almost didn't see ya' down there."

Jamie smiled shyly, his hand holding onto Brook's shirt. "Hello, Mr. Merle."

Merle tutted. "Ah already told ya', son, jus' call me Merle."

Brook smiled and suddenly remembered Merle's earlier question. "Daryl's fine," She assured him. "He made it out of the CDC before it exploded." She continued. "He's with the group."

Merle didn't like that. "So he stayed wit' the assholes who cuffed me to tha' roof an' left me there?" He growled. "Fuckin' pussy shoulda killed 'em!"

Brook rolled her eyes. This was the side of Merle she hadn't missed. "They went back for you, Merle." She told firmly. "Rick, T-dog, Glenn, Daryl..." Her voice turned sad. "My Dad and me."

Merle raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He questioned. "You n' your Pa came aft'r liddol ol' me?"

She nodded, giving him a sad smile. "I wanted to go n' help you, and my Dad came with me." She replied. "Wanted to protect me."

"Well," The Governor spoke up, giving Brook a pat on the shoulder. "I'll leave you lot to do some catching up," He said, turning to Merle. "Remember what we talked about." Was the last thing he said before he walked off.

"What's that about?" Brook questioned, watching the Governor leave.

"He's offered me a place in his ranks," Merle told her. "Guy acts all nice n' friendly but ah don't trust 'im."

Brook frowned, her hand going around Jamie's shoulders. "So why'd you send him after Daryl?"

Merle shrugged and started to walk. Brook and Jamie followed him. "Didn't 'ave much choice," He told her. "'nd I know Daryl can handle them pussies."

Brook nodded. "So you going to accept his offer?"

"Why not?" Merle answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Means I get'ta go on runs, n' 'ave a safe place to stay while I look fer Daryl."

"You wanna work for a guy you don't trust?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Keep yer friends close, n' yer enemies closer." He responded, grinning.

She didn't know if he was being smart, or really really dumb.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Sacrifice

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! They were so awesome that I wrote another chapter, and it's longer than it was meant to be lol!**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

It had been a month since they arrived at Woodbury, a month and two weeks since Brook and Jamie had been reunited with Merle and they found themselves finding it easier to accept their parents deaths.

It didn't hurt less, and they didn't think about it any less but it was finally sinking in that it had actually happened, and it wasn't just a nightmare that they would wake up from.

Merle helped. He could see how much it was effecting Brook and he yelled at her, telling her that she needed to try and block out those feelings 'cause it would get them killed; she couldn't have anything distracting her, and she needed to find a way to take Jamie's mind off it so it wasn't distracting him either.

So she did. They went out a lot more, socialized a lot more. At first it was mostly with Merle but then he was fully healed and used to only operating with one hand, and he was finally fit enough to start working for the Governor.

It was changing him. She didn't know what type of things Merle did while he was out with them but it was bad, so bad that it was even effecting him.

Once he came back with blood on him, coating his shirt, and he refused to tell her where it came from. It certainly wasn't walkers blood. Walkers usually had a dark, rotting, almost black tinge to their blood, and the blood Merle had on him was new, bright red.

He wasn't the same after that. Sometimes he would get this look in his eye, as if he was far away in a memory, and he would have a go at her more, telling her to leave him alone.

She missed the friendship they used to have and she hoped that it would get better over time.

Jamie had made quite a few new friends. He would often speak about them, and Brook had even met a few of them. They were good kids, and she was happy that they could put the smile back on Jamie's face.

One of his friends that she wasn't so keen on was the Governor. He had taken a interest in Jamie and would often bring him little toys, telling him that he could come over any time to see if there was anything else he liked.

Now, it wasn't in a perverted way; Brook was sure of that. It was just in a creepy, I-overly-like-kids-company, kind of way.

Although Brook thinks she might be being a slight bit sexist there, since if it was a woman offering that, she wouldn't think anything bad of it.

Or maybe it was because of the feeling she got when she was around the Governor. The look in his eye, the way he smiled...

She just couldn't shake this feeling.

Right now, Jamie was playing with his kid friends, over in one of their houses while she was out with Merle. It was a nice change since most of the time when she saw him, she got this cold feeling from him.

But not this time. This time he was normal and she was grateful. It meant she could ask him a question that had been bugging her for over a month and a half.

They were sitting on the wall, both of their legs hanging over the edge while Merle took his shift for watch. The Governor didn't usual like the watchman to have company but he seemed to have a soft spot for Brook, telling her she was welcome to spend time with her friend, and maybe she would accompany him up there one day.

She ignored the last part.

"Merle?" She said, staring off into the distance. The road was empty, no Walkers in sight and the sun was setting. It would be a nice sight if it wasn't for the litter and Walker blood staining the road.

"Hm?" He hummed in reply, leaning back on his elbows.

"Have you ever heard of anyone bein' turned," She hesitated for a moment, hoping she didn't sound crazy. "Without bein' bit?"

He frowned and brought his hand up to swipe his thumb over his mouth. "Yeah, I have," He confirmed, nodding before he eyed her. "Why'd ya' ask, sweet cheeks?"

Her reply was quiet. "My Mom," She answered numbly. "I don't remember her bein' bit but..." She took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice steady. "But when she died, she turned."

Merle sighed, pulling himself up straight and running a hand down his face before turning to her. "Ah was hopin' ah wouldn't have'ta tell ya' this any time soon but..." He cleared his throat, turning back to the road. "The Doctor guy 'ere, Milton. He says we must all be infect'd 'cause it don't matt'r how you die, you'll still end up bein' one'a 'em."

"Oh my god..." She breathed, trying to make sense of what he just revealed to her. If they were all infected, that meant her and Jamie was too. That this...virus was running through their veins.

At the thought, she automatically held out her hands and looked at the thin blue and purple lines that were barely vision on her wrists. They looked normal, from what she could tell anyway.

Then again, what was she expecting to see? Little bumps moving through her? Black veins? She had no idea. It was too hard to imagine that something was in her body and she didn't know any different.

"So when I die, I'll be one of them." She dead-panned. It wasn't a question, it was a fact; she knew exactly what he meant. After all, she had witnessed it with her own eyes.

"Not goin' be happenin' any time soon, princess," He assured her with a grin. "Not when ya' got me lookin' aft'r ya."

She laughed at that. It wasn't funny but she just needed to laugh, and she couldn't stop herself from asking him: "Why?"

He glanced at her, puzzled.

She licked her lips before repeating her question. "Why? Why do you care so much about keeping me alive?"

He shrugged and looked rather uncomfortable. "Yer a good girl," He replied, not looking at her. "You n' that kid." He continued. "When I first met ya', I only wanted ta' get in yer pants," He admitted with a gruff chuckle. "But then ya' got under ma' skin, n' not in a romantic movie way either. Ya jus'...Ya didn't talk ta' me like the rest of 'em did."

"What'd you mean?" She questioned again, curious now.

"Me n' double D know tha' we're trailer trash, sweet cheeks," He told her. "We know we're dirt on the bottom of most peoples shoes but we weren't to you." He explained. "Ya' treated us with respect, and dignity and we weren't used ta' tha'."

She frowned. "I just don't think it's fair to judge people."

He smiled, one of the first genuine smiles she had ever seen on his face. "Ah know that, princess," He replied, his smile turning cheeky. "And Liddol D knew that too."

She could feel her cheeks burning. "I don't know what you're implying." She denied.

He let out a loud laugh. "Ah think ya' do," He argued lightly. "Ah saw the way ya looked at 'im."

She groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Oh god."

Still chuckling, he patted her back. "Don't worry 'bout it, sweet cheeks. Ah know he liked ya' back."

Now she was interested, and she lifted her head, peeking at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah. Ah know my liddol bro, and he ain't the type ta' admit somethin' like tha'. See's it as a weakness but I didn't miss the liddol looks he would give ta' ya at camp."

The news made her heart flutter. "I kissed him." She admitted quietly.

Merle raised his eyebrows. "Ah wasn't expectin' tha'," He said, shocked. "When'd this 'appen?"

"At the CDC," She answered, frowning at the memory. "I was drunk and I pretty much begged him to have sex with me, then I kissed him."

Merle laughed again. "Ah would'a loved ta' see his face. Bet he was embarrassed as shit."

She nodded slightly. "He ended up pushin' me away, tellin' me it wasn't right for a girl like me and a guy like 'im."

Merle tsk'ed. "Tha's Daryl fer ya'. Thinkin' yer too good fer 'im." He paused. "Hell, ya' probably are."

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

He looked at her, amused. "Course ya' don't, woman. Yer in love with the man."

Her eyes widened and she fumbled for words. "I-I wouldn't, really, say that."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He waved her off. "Ah think you'd be good fer 'im."

"I doubt it'll happen, Merle." She replied, sadness in her voice. "Hell, we don't even know where he is."

"We'll find 'im." He told her confidently.

She nodded with a small smile. "I hope so." She replied before turning back to the road. She frowned, seeing movement. "Merle..."

"Ah see 'em, sweet cheeks." He told her, getting to his feet. "Fuckin' Walkers. We gotta stop 'em or they'll tear down the wall."

Brook nodded. "Alright, give me a knife." She said, holding out her hand.

He frowned. "When I said 'we', I didn't mean you n' me, princess."

"I can do this, Merle," She was done being afraid. "Please."

He eyed her for a second before nodding and pulling a knife out the back of his pants. He handed it to her before shouting, "Walkers!" to alert the others.

Together, they both jumped off the wall, ready to fight.

* * *

A few days later they found themselves sitting on the wall again and Brook couldn't help but remember what happened last time. They had been fighting the walkers for about two minutes before others joined them. Brook had to admit that it was kinda fun.

It relieved anger, made her feel stronger and part of a team, and it also made her proud. Proud to know that she was protecting her little brother.

When her feet first touched the floor, she was scared shitless, not believing that she was actually about to do it, but as the Walkers grew closer, she didn't have a choice, and now she was stronger for it.

It gave her a lot of confidence, knowing that she can protect herself, and others. Maybe her and her brother could survive this.

"H-hi, uh, I mean, excuse me." A nervous male voice sounded from behind them.

Brook frowned and turned around, looking at the bottom of the makeshift wall at the man who interrupted her thoughts, and her and Merles comfortable silence. "Hi?" She replied questioningly.

"Milton." Merle greeted gruffly, standing up and looking down at him. Brook followed his lead.

Milton nodded at him, nervously fumbling with his hands as he looked up at Brook. "Brook, right?" He didn't wait for her to reply. "Uh, The Governor wants to see you."

Brook frowned and glanced at Merle questioningly. She saw the way that Merle's eyes darkened and his body went tense.

"Is this 'bout wha' I think it's about?" Merle questioned, his voice strained.

Milton nodded. "Uh, yes, the Governor thinks that it's time."

Merle also nodded and let out a breath. "I'll walk her up there, jus' lemme 'ave a second with 'er, alright?"

"Okay," Milton agreed before walking away.

Brook waited until he was no longer in hearing distance before turning to Merle. "What's this about?" She questioned curiously.

Merle sighed, rubbing his hand over his chin. "He's gonna ask you to join our scout." He told her bluntly.

She frowned. "Why?"

"He heard 'bout you helpin' us with the walk'rs n' mentioned his idea ta' me," He revealed. "Ah told 'im no, tha' you won't be able ta' handle it but..." He let out a laugh. "Guy think's he knows ya' bett'r than I do."

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "You told me all you do is get food; supplies," She replied, crossing her hands over her chest. "Unless you lied." It wasn't a question. She knew that they made him do things that he didn't want anyone to know about.

He ignored her, stepping forward and putting his hand on her shoulder. "You listen ta' me close girl," He said gruffly. "You tell 'im yes, then you man up 'cause you're gonna see – and do - some ugly shit."

She frowned, feeling her heart racing in her chest. "Why can't I just tell him no?"

His eyes stared hard into her own. "'Cause if you don't," He said slowly. "He'll hurt Jamie, make you watch, then probably kill you right in front'a him."

She felt herself become angry and threw his hand off of her shoulder. "So why the fuck don't we just leave?" She questioned, annoyed. "Why don't we just get the fuck outta here? Go n' look for Daryl? Find our group!"

His own face matched hers. "First of all, girly, it ain't our group. Ah couldn't give a shit 'bout what happened to 'em, all I want is Daryl, and we ain't gonna find 'im if we're dead." He replied, his voice hard. "Which we will be if we leave this place!"

She stared at him, mouth open. How the hell did he know all this? Suddenly it clicked. "That day..." She realised. "When you came back with blood on you n' you wouldn't tell me where from..." She shook her head. "It was the same day that guy left here."

Merle nodded, scowling. "Tha's the type of shit he makes us do, 'cause if we don't, someone else will be doin' it ta' us." He paused, glancing at Brook. "Or to someone we care 'bout."

Her hands came up, pushing her hair back before they rested on her head. "Oh my god..." She swallowed thickly. "We're stuck here."

He shook his head, coming forward and knocking her hands off her head before gripping the back of her hair with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "We're not stuck here, ya' hear me?" He told her confidently. "We will get outta 'ere, all of us." He assured. "We just need to play this safe, aight?" His hand tightened slightly. "If you say no, he'll kill you n' Jamie, ya' understand tha'?" She nodded. "Good. So you're gonna go up there and do whatever the hell he wants 'cause it'll keep you n' Liddol J alive." His voice was firm. "Jus' man up n' do it while I work on getting us outta here, alive."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Ok," She replied shakily.

He nodded, loosening his grip and ruffling her hair with a smile. "'sides," He continued, his voice amused. "Nothin' gonna happen ta' ya', not when you n' double D gotta' keep the Dixon name goin'."

She let out a laugh and shook her head.

* * *

Brook forced a smile onto her face as she sat down opposite The Governor at his desk. He was busy pouring a glass of whisky, but only one since Brook turned it down when he offered, wanting to play it smart and keep her mind clear.

She was nervous as hell, knowing why he wanted her up here. She felt as if she was about to sign her life away.

"Now," He started, his hand around his glass while got comfortable on his seat. "Since Merle walked you back, I'm assuming that he has told you why I asked you up here."

She nodded, figuring that there was no point in lying. "Yeah, he did."

"I guessed as much," He replied with a smile. He brought his drink up to his lips before taking a sip and placing his glass back on the table. Cupping his hands around each other, he leaned back in his seat, his attention on her. "I heard about you helping with those Walkers." He continued. "A lot of my men expressed to me how impressed they were."

"I only did it to help Merle, and to keep this place safe for my brother." She replied with a shrug, folding her feet underneath her to get more comfortable.

"Either way, I appreciate what you did." He gave her a smile. "And I think you'll be a great person to have on our team."

And here it was, the moment she had been dreading. She knew it might not be a great idea, that she should just say 'yes' and go along with it, but she couldn't help herself. "And what if I say no?"

His smile stayed. "I think you already know the answer to that, Brook." He replied softly. "So the question is...How much do you really love your little brother?"

Her jaw tensed. "You already know the answer to that." She repeated his words, her eyes hard.

He nodded. "I do and that's why I know-" He leaned forward, his hand covering hers, gripping it hard when she tried to pull away. She winced as his finger nails dug into her hand. "-You'll do anything to keep him safe." He finished, his eyes suggestively moving to her breasts, making sure that she saw the movement before glancing back up at her eyes.

She laughed humourlessly. "You're a sick bastard."

His eyes darkened. "Maybe," He agreed. "But so were the men who killed my daughter."

Her eyes widened, and he finally let go of her hand. She brought it up to her chest and rubbed it using her other hand. She could feel the imprints of his nails on her skin. "You had a daughter?"

He nodded. "She was the sweetest girl. She didn't deserve what happened to her." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It was early on in the outbreak and I was with my brother. Some bandits accidentally shot her and she turned." His voice was cold and it made goosebumps appear on her arms.

Her eyes softened slight. "I'm sorry." He may be a sick fuck but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad for him or his kid.

"Don't be. I got my revenge." He told her coolly. "Now," He took a deep breath. "What's it going to be, Brook?"

She scoffed. "Like I have much choice."

"You're right, you don't." He reached out and picked up his drink, downing It all in one go. "But, you understand, this isn't just about you going out and doing my dirty work..." He smirked slightly. "This is also going to be about you.." He considered his words. "Satisfying my needs."

Immediately she felt the urge to run, grab Jamie and get the hell out of that place but Merles words ran through her head and she had no choice but to put her trust in him and hope that he knew what he was doing. So, she put on a strong face and ignored the sick feeling in her stomach. "I understand."

The Governor smiled. "I'm glad." He nodded, standing up. "And since we're going to get to know each other a lot more..." He held out his hand. "Call me Philip."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, ignoring his out stretched hand and went to walk out of the room.

Philip chuckled before calling out to her. "I'll be sending Milton to get you tonight," He told her. "Wear something flattering."

Again she ignored him and also tried to ignore the way her body went cold, and her stomach turned.

She really hoped that Merle knew what he was doing because she was making a hell of a sacrifice by listening to him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Trust me when I say this is all leading somewhere, and it's making Brook more and more badass. I don't want it to sound weird but I want her broken, beaten down to the point where the only people she could trust or care about are Merle and Jamie, so when she see's Daryl again, he's gonna have his work cut out! Plus I want to see how angry Daryl is gonna be when he hears that Merle told Brook to do _anything_ to keep the Governor happy :o! And I can't wait to write Daryl again! He's so much more talkative in season 3 and a lot more friendly(with the group, anyway). **

**On that note, Daryl and the group will be coming back into it soon. I'm not adding every scene(for example, Brook and Merles fight with the walkers) because I'm trying to speed this along so Brook can get back to Daryl already! What do you want to see when they reunite? Is there a certain way you want it to happen? I already have a idea of how I want it to go but I would love to hear your opinions! And I'm guessing most of you know how/when I'm gonna do it since I asked about how much time passed between the end of season 1 and the middle of season 3... ;)**

**Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes! My head isn't working for some reason lol!**


	17. Old Friend

**Thanks to you wonderful reviewers and readers! I really appreciate you taking your time to read/review/favourite/follow this story. It means so much! **

* * *

**Old Friend**

Brook wasn't the same girl she used to be. She didn't even know who that girl was any more. She was so far away from being her that she couldn't even imagine being that innocent or pure, that fun or trusting.

The world changed people, and those people changed other people. It was a vicious cycle, almost a evolution of mankind. You wouldn't survive in this world if you cared, put yourself in other peoples shoes or took their feeling into consideration.

You could only think of yourself, of your own, and that was it. No matter how nice they might seem, it just didn't matter any more.

She lost time of how many weeks and months had passed since they first arrived at Woodbury. She gave up hope of escaping that place with Merle. She just couldn't be bothered any more, not when it came to herself anyway.

She let Merle tell her what do to, followed his orders because she was too tired. The only time she would take charge is when Merle told her to, or when Jamie needed her. Otherwise she was basically a puppet.

A emotionless, numb, puppet.

Philip would ask to meet up with her often, and then she would find herself in his room, naked on his bed while he had his way with her and she went to that place in her mind where no one could hurt her.

Or at least she pretended that they couldn't, anyway.

If that wasn't bad enough, the things she had to do outside Woodbury was disturbing behind belief. If the Governor found anyone a threat, he would order them to be killed and that's when Merle, Brook, Martinez and the rest of them would come in.

Brook would usually hang back, not being able to kill innocent people, and Merle would let her, but that was only when the Governor wasn't with them. When he was with them, he would grab her, pull her to his side and tell her to be the one who does it, or Jamie would pay.

So she would have to kill a man, just so that she could keep Jamie safe.

She often wondered what her old group would think if they saw her now, and what kind of decision they would be faced with if the Governor came across them and saw them as a threat. She knew that Merle wouldn't do anything to Daryl but the rest of the group would be screwed.

If they were still alive, that is.

"Hey, Brook?"

Haley's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned her head to where Haley sat next to her on the wall, both of them taking watch. "Yeah?" She replied. Haley was a sweet girl but just like everyone else, the world had changed her, made her harder and less caring.

"Do you see that?" She questioned, pointing into the sky.

Brook glanced up, squinting against the sun. "What the fuck..." She said slowly, seeing a helicopter in the sky.

Suddenly there was a noise behind her as someone patted the top of the wall. Brook glanced round, barely aware of Haley doing the same, and saw Martinez standing there.

He nodded at Brook. "C'mon. Governor wants to go n' check it out," He gestured to the helicopter. "See if it heads to any survivors."

Brook nodded back at him and climbed down off the wall. "Meet you at the car."

* * *

It didn't take long for them all to gather their things and head off towards the chopper. It was hard to follow it but it didn't last long since the choppers engine started to smoke and it fell from the sky, crashing somewhere in the trees.

The smoke that rose from it gave them a clear signal to follow and they soon found themselves pulling up outside of the crash site.

"Fan out." Philip ordered after he excited the Jeep.

With a makeshift silencer on their guns, they spread out, watching each others backs in case any walkers started heading towards them. One of the men in their group, spotted a walker and raised his gun, ready to shoot at it but the Governor's voice stopped him.

"Save them rounds unless you need 'em." He told him, and the others.

Brook listened and tucked her gun into it's holster before grabbing her knife from her other thigh holster and preparing to attack a incoming walker. She moved quickly, stabbing it straight through the forehead. She noticed some members of the team, including Martinez, do the same. Although not all of them used knives, one man in particular liked to use his bow, and it kind of reminded her of Daryl.

Except he couldn't pull it off as well as Daryl could, she smirked to herself, stabbing another Walker in the head.

"Gov," She turned to him, hating the way he eyed her body before finally looking at her. "We need to get outta here. This place is gonna get overrun, fast."

He nodded at her. "Don't you worry, We'll be outta here in no time." He assured her before slowly making his way to the fallen chopper.

They moved as a group, used to being in this type of situation, and just liked always, Merle stuck close to her, the same way she stuck close to him. They seemed to have this protective need over each other, knowing that they were the only ones they really cared for in the scout.

As they got closer to the chopper, Brook's nose scrunched up, seeing a guy torn in half, his guts hanging out of his stomach. "Gross," She muttered.

"Mm," Merle hummed in agreement behind her just as the Governor reached the chopper and took a look inside.

"I found a breather!" Governor shouted. "Tim?" He called.

Tim quickly pocketed his weapon before running over to the Governor, leaving the rest of them to fight off any Walkers.

"Poor guy," Brook mumbled to Merle. "Philip's only gonna kill 'im after he's found out what he wants to know." Not once did she let her guard down, knowing that it wouldn't just be her life on the line, but also Merles.

Merle tsk'ed at her, a frown on his face. "Don't call 'im Philip, how many times do ah have'ta tell ya'?" He scolded her. "If he finds out you called 'im tha' to anyone oth'r than 'im, you'll end up in the Red rooms."

Ah, the red rooms. It was what Brook called the basements underneath a certain building. It was where the Governor would usually take prisons so he could torture the hell out of them for information, punishment, or just plain boredom.

She had been in there once, had the scars to prove it, and she called it that because of the amount of blood that coated the walls and floor. Then again, at the time it was probably her own blood.

"Don't care," She replied, quickly disposing of a Walker. "'Slong as he doesn't hurt Jamie."

Merle mirrored her actions before turning to her. "Ya' think he don't know yer weakness is 'im?" He questioned. "He only took you there last time 'cause he wanted to have fun with ya'. If he was real serious, he'd go fer liddol J."

Her jaw clenched. "Well then, why don't you get us outta here, huh?" She questioned quietly. "When is that plan gonna come into action? 'Cause I'm getting sick of bein' used like a whore, Merle."

"Ya' ain't a whore Brook," He retorted, just as angry. "The first chance ah get, I'll make 'im pay fer the shit he's done ta ya' but until then, ah know you can do it, sweet cheeks." His voice softened. "Jus' hang in there, aight?"

She hated the tears that she could feel building up and she refused to let them fall. She stopped crying a long time ago. "I'm..hanging, Merle." She said with a sigh before turning around, looking at the Governor and Tim. They had pulled the man out of the chopper and Tim was tending to him while the Governor walked over to the man who was cut in half. He was now a Walker and the Governor stabbed him in the head before walking back over to the chopper.

"I swear he just kills them because he likes doin' it." Brook commented.

Merle shrugged. "Most likely gets 'im off."

Suddenly, there was a movement in the bush, putting most of them on edge. It wasn't the sound of a Walker, although they could hear that faintly; it was the sound of chains.

Merle put his finger up to his mouth and gestured for her to stay there. She nodded mutely and watched as he approached the noise.

He tactically stayed out of the way, making sure he was out of the things, or persons, sight while the rest of them stayed where they were. He gave the Governor a signal, basically telling him to act like they were leaving.

Philip didn't nod, he just followed Merles plan and pocketed his gun. "Let's roll out." He ordered, walking away from the chopper. The rest did the same, although Brook walked a lot slower than the others, not wanting to be too far away from Merle in case he needed help.

It was only a few seconds later, once Merle manage to get behind whatever it was causing the noise, that he finally spoke up. "Ya'll can come back now, ain't nothin' 'ere 'cept two rug munchers." He chuckled to himself.

Brook frowned at that and started heading towards him. He had a young, black woman with a scowl on her face at gun point while a blonde lady laid on the floor. Brook sighed. "Don't tell me you hit her, Merle."

"Hey, now," He frowned. "What type of man, do ya' think I am?" He questioned, acting hurt. "Ah don't hurt women 'less they like it." He winked at her before nudging the blonde with his foot. "Anyway, this isn't just any rug muncher, sweet cheeks."

"What're you on about?" Brook questioned.

Merle grinned. "It's our good ol' pal, Andrea." He answered cheerily. "Ya' rememb'r her, don't'cha?"

Brook froze, her eyes widened. "You shittin' me?" She questioned and watched as Merle shook his head. She knelt down, brushing the blonde hair away from the ladies face. "Woah, it's actually Andrea." She breathed, not knowing exactly how to feel about it.

Sure, she had missed her; she missed everyone in their old group but so much had changed.

She had changed.

And she didn't know if the group would like how much.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Merle, she's on her own."

"So?" Merle questioned, confused.

"So, why isn't she with the others?" The thought made her heart race. What if they were dead?

The question made Merle's face go pale before he shook his head. "Ain't nothin' could get Daryl so don't matt'r." He replied simply. "C'mon, best get 'em in the truck."

Brook frowned, glancing at the black lady who had yet to say a word. "How you gonna do that?" She questioned. "Doesn't look like she's gonna move."

Merle considered the question before shrugging. "Easy," He replied with a grin, suddenly lifting up his makeshift hand smashing it against the back of her head. She fell on the floor next to Andrea.

Brook frowned and glanced at Merle. "Thought you said you didn't hit women unless they liked it?"

He shrugged again. "She looks like the type to like it," He replied with a grin.

* * *

Once they arrived back at Woodbury, the two newcomers were sent straight to the infirmary. Andrea's friend was awake for most of the journey, so after she got checked over she sat next to Andrea, worried about her friend.

Brook didn't bother going to see Andrea. It was night time now and all she wanted to do was go and see Jamie.

It's not that she didn't care, she just didn't know how to act around Andrea. They weren't exactly close when they were in the same group, and no way in hell was Brook the same girl.

And she didn't know if she was ready to find out why Andrea wasn't with the gang. What if something bad had happened to them?

She would find out soon enough. The moment Andrea wakes up, Merle wants to question her about Daryl's whereabouts, and then Merle will be round to tell her the news.

She just didn't know if it would be good or bad.

So she distracted herself, played a few games with Jamie before tucking him into bed and taking a nice shower. It didn't take long for the knock to come at her door.

Dressed in her P.J's, she let him in, trying to keep her breath steady as she sat on the sofa. He sat on the opposite end, a unsure look on his face.

It made Brook's heartbeat wildly. "How bad is it?" She questioned.

He knew exactly what she meant. "Daryl's alive. S'far as she knows." He started. "But a few of the oth'rs didn't make it."

She was happy and sad at the same time. "Who?"

"Dale. Sophia."

She felt frozen. It was so hard to believe that they were gone. "Oh my god," She breathed, shaking her head. "Jesus Christ." Poor Sophia, she was just a baby...

And Dale? He was like a second father to her. Brook slumped back against the couch, trying to take the news in.

"They took refuge at some farm, found a few more survivors but they got overrun n' that was the last she saw of 'em." Merle continued.

She nodded. "There's still hope though, right?"

"Hell yeah, my baby brother ain't dead. I just know it."

* * *

The next day Brook was free to do what she wanted, so she spent the morning on her front yard, laying on the grass while Jamie played with the kid next door.

It was nice to just relax, especially since Philip didn't ask for her company last night. She couldn't help but wonder why; nothing would usually stop him before.

Not that she was complaining.

It was unexpected when Andrea and her friend, who she found out was called Michonne, came over. Brook hadn't expected them to be out and about until a few days time.

Andrea didn't notice Brook at first, but she had recognised Jamie, who gave her a hug and pointed over to Brook.

Brook leaned up on her elbows, giving Andrea a warily smile when the two ladies approached her.

"Oh my god, Brook." Andrea smiled, sitting on the grass next to her. "I can't believe you made it out."

Brook frowned. "What'd you mean?" She questioned.

Andrea exchanged a glance with Michonne. "Well, we found your parents car," She told her, her face turning sympathetic. "And we saw your Mom and Dad in the gas station."

Brook's face hardened and she nodded. "Yeah, we lasted two days on our own, didn't even get to Fort Benning."

"Yeah, we guessed that you had all died." She admitted. "We tried finding a place to go but we couldn't and went to head to Fort Benning when we found your car. Daryl went nuts." She continued. "He was the one who noticed it and practically jumped off his bike before it stopped moving."

Brook raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She sounded unsure.

"Yeah," She let out a laugh. "Didn't even hesitate to go in the gas station. Started shoutin' your name and cursing when he couldn't find you." Her eyes went down. "He made sure we buried your parents before we left."

"Wow," Brook breathed, shocked.

Andrea let out a smile. "He cared about you, more than he would like to admit."

Brook smiled slightly. "How's everyone else?" She questioned, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Good," Andrea nodded. "Well, when I left them anyway." She paused. "Expect for Dale and Sophia."

Brook nodded sadly. "Merle told me," She replied. "Poor Carol."

"Yeah, it was really rough on her." She admitted. Suddenly, she seemed to remember something. "Lori's pregnant." She revealed then frowned. "Well, was pregnant. She might have had it by now."

Brook's eye widened. "Really?" The big questioned that went through her mind was; was it Rick's or Shane's?

"Yeah," Andrea smiled.

"Should be fun trying to run from walkers with a crying baby," Brook muttered.

She didn't envy Lori in the slightest.

* * *

"Psst."

Brook turned around, seeing Michonne stand behind her. She was sitting at a picnic table, her weapons in front of her so she could give them a clean. "Yeah?" She replied, weary. Michonne hadn't spoke to her once.

Michonne walked around the table and sat opposite her. "Tell me somethin'," She said, leaning forward. "Is this place dangerous like I think it is?"

Brook eyed her before placing the clip of her gun on the table and leaning forward on her elbows. "Now, why would I tell you that?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I can read people." She replied simply. "And you don't look like you're one of 'em."

Brook smiled, glancing down. Michonne had no idea. "Fine," She breathed. "You're right." She admitted. "And you _should_ get the hell out of here," She told her. "But you can't."

"Why not?" Michonne replied roughly.

"'Cause they'll kill you." Brook told her quietly. "You're stuck here now. Might as well as accept it."

No emotion passed Michonne's face as she nodded and stood. "I thought so."

* * *

Another night passed and the Governor, yet again, didn't ask for Brook. She found it weird and couldn't figure out what had made him change his mind.

Although she thought it could be Andrea.

As the days passed, she noticed how Andrea and Philip spoke more, and how they even shared a drink together once. Brook wouldn't be surprised if they had slept together from the look on their faces as they walked passed each other in the street.

She had the urge to warn Andrea, tell her that it wasn't a good idea but at the same time, she was just relieved that she wasn't the one having to share his bed.

Not that Andrea would believe her anyway, if she was starting to like him. Most women would ignore anything said about a new fella unless they saw it with their own eyes.

Just like how her parents warned her off of Daryl but she didn't listen because she truly believed he was a good guy, and as far as she could tell, she was right.

Just like she was right about the pilot from the plane. He had 'died', despite the fact that he was recovering well. And it just so happened that it was after the Governor found out about his groups base.

Obviously not suspicious at all.

Brook knew that there would be army men there, and she told Philip that she wasn't feeling well in front of Andrea, knowing that he would look like a dick if he told her to go anyway, and he wouldn't want to look bad in front of his new girl.

Again, Brook was right. She really didn't think she had it in her to kill men who fought for her country but she knew that if she didn't, Jamie would be the one who paid for her mistakes. So she just removed herself from the situation.

Right now though, watching Andrea and Michonne walk up to the gate, bags packed and ready to leave, Brook couldn't help but feel anxious.

She knew if Andrea left, she would be dead, and she wanted to warn her. Although, she was sure that Michonne had already done that. So really, there was nothing she could do except watch her friend walk to her death.

"Be safe." Brook called to them, knowing if was most likely the last time she would speak to her.

Andrea didn't say anything. She just nodded with a sad smile while Michonne said everything that she needed to with her eyes: _If we can do this, you can too._

And Brook swore that if they managed to leave, and stay alive, she would be leaving right behind them, with Jamie.

Whether Merle was joining them or not.

Suddenly, Andrea started to back away, looking as if she was arguing with Michonne. Brook was too far away to hear anything. Suddenly, Michonne walked off and out of Woodbury, leaving Andrea behind.

Brook frowned at that. Why didn't Andrea leave?

She hoped that Andrea knew what she was getting herself into, she thought to herself while she walked back to her house. She needed to get her weapons organised; it was only a matter of time before they were ordered to go after Michonne.

* * *

That night, she watched Merle and Martinez kick the shit out of each other in the ring, surrounded by walkers on ropes. It was something they did every once in a while. Most of the community enjoyed it, although Brook couldn't understand why.

Jamie was locked up in their house, and she found herself constantly looking over at her front door. She didn't want him to witness the fight, like most of the parents and their children, and she wished that she was locked up in there with him.

The fight didn't last that long, thankfully, and Merle boasted about how he won the next day. Well, up until they had to go and look for Michonne.

Merle was a decent tracker, and it was one of the times where the Governor didn't go with them.

Brook wasn't too sure on how to handle the situation. Would she be able to stand by and watch as they killed Michonne? She just wanted to leave, much like Brook wanted to.

"What the hell is this mess?" Merle questioned as they walked through the woods. On the floor was chopped up walker parts.

"She did this." Tim commented.

Brook rolled her eyes. "No shit."

Merle ignored them both. "It means somethin'," He thought out loud, kneeling beside the mashed up Walker.

"Governor was right to send us out," Tim's said.

"Damn straight, Tim." Merle agreed and Brook shot him a look. "We're doin' a righteous public service 'ere."

"Go back." The new guy on their team said with a gulp.

"Wha'?" Merle questioned, glancing round at him.

"It say's 'go back'," He repeated nervous. "The arms make a 'G', the legs make a 'O'," He pointed to the body parts. "And the back, well, it's a back."

"Well, I'll be damned." Merle let out a laugh, slapping his hand against the plastic on his right arm in a attempt to clap. "This is too good." He gestured to the body parts. "Look at this," He continued. "She sent us a biter-gram, y'all." He said, chuckling.

Brook ignored him. When he was with the boys in their scout, he acted like a dick. Glancing around, she tried to find any sign of the woman, ignoring the men talking behind her.

"I don't believe this is happening," The new kid muttered.

Merle glanced at him, seeing the scared look on his face. "Hey, hey," He called, walking over to him. "Knock it off," He told him, wrapping his fist in the kids shirt. "The hell is wrong with you?" He questioned, shaking him. "The Governor choose you 'cause he thought you were ready."

Brook rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he just say what he really wanted to say? She could see straight through his words. He really meant: _Watch yer ass kid 'cause if this gets back to the Governor, you're gonna end up wishin' you were Walker meat. _

"-I want you to succeed, I do," Merle continued. "But if you keep announcing to the world tha' you're pissin' yer pants, I'ma have to smash yer teeth in."

"Merle, just let him go," Brook warned him.

Merle's grip loosened and he nodded to the kid once before letting him go. "How'd you say yer last name?" He questioned.

"Gargulio." He replied fearfully.

Merle nodded again, patting him on the chest. "Well, I'm gonna keep callin' you Neil." He replied. "Alright?"

The kid nodded back at him and Brook let out a laugh.

* * *

"Stop!" Brook grabbed Merles hand, forcing him to lower his weapon as he fired it towards Michonne. "Stop!" She repeated.

Michonne had just jumped out of no where and killed two of their men, causing Merle to open fire on her. Luckily, it looked like she got away before she got any serious injuries.

Merle turned to her angrily. "What'chu doin', girl?" He questioned, his eyes hard. "You ruined my shot."

"Why do we have to kill her?" Brook questioned him quietly so Neil, the only one alive other then them, didn't hear. "She just wants to leave, like we do."

Merle looked unconvinced.

Brook licked her lips. "The Governor doesn't have to know." She tried again.

Eventually he nodded, turning to Neil, who was having a panic attack as he stared at the dead bodies. "C'mon, kid." He said to him. "We need ta' stab 'em through the head 'fore they turn then we're gonna head back."

Brook smiled and let out a breath. Now that Michonne had escaped, she started to plan her own one, since she knew it was possible.

Neil shook his head, looking as if he was going to throw up.

Merle sighed and turned to Brook. "Ya go ahead n' take 'im back. I'm gonna sort out our men n' try n' make Michonnes death look convincin', 'ncase the Governor wants proof."

Brook smiled. "Thank you," She told him before turning to the kid. "C'mon, kid, let's get you back."

Merle watched them leave, hatin' himself for what he was about to do but there was no way in hell he could let that bitch go. He knew tha' she would be back, and that would blow any story they gave the Governor 'bout killin' her.

Atleast his way, Brook didn't have ta' be involved, or know what he had done. Even if he'd done it to protect them.

* * *

A few hours later, Brook was starting to wonder where the hell Merle was. She knew that it shouldn't take this long for him to cover their tracks and fake Michonne's death.

She wanted him to be back before she left, which she was planning on doing that night. Sure, it was dangerous to do it at night time but it was a hell of a lot better to have to worry about Walkers instead of the Governor and his men.

If he didn't come back then she would have to leave without him, although she didn't want to. She wanted to ask him to come with her, even though he would probably spend most of his time telling her to stay, that it was too dangerous out there.

And she knew that if she left, he most likely wouldn't go with her.

Merle was a complicated person. He could show himself to be a sweetheart but then do the most evillest thing you could imagine. He would act like he was her friend but turn his back on her.

She knew there would always be a reason behind it, even if she didn't understand it. Whether it was to protect them, himself, or Woodbury.

He was very much a 'You have to be cruel to be kind', kind of person.

As the evening disappeared, and she still hadn't heard from him, she started to realise she probably won't get a chance to offer him a place in their escape, or even say goodbye. So she started to prepare her weapons, food, and any other supplies she thought they might need.

She was just about to wake Jamie up when there was a quiet knock on the front door. She made her way over to it, tucking her bag behind the couch so it wasn't visible before she opened the door.

It was Merle.

Silently, she let him in.

They stood, facing each other, and she felt her anger rise. He had a cut on the bridge of his nose and she had a feeling that she knew where that came from.

"You went after her, didn't you." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Merle nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I ain't sorry."

Brook scoffed, shaking her head. "Did you kill her?" She questioned, her voice strained.

"Nuh-uh," He told her. "But I found somethin' interestin'."

Brook eyed him. "What's that?"

He let out a grin. "Our tick't back ta' my baby brother."

She inhaled a sharp breath. "You know where they are?" She could feel her heart beating wildly with excitement.

He shook his head. "Not yet," The grin didn't leave. "But I will do once I'm finished with the Asian boy n' his liddol girlfriend."

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**Need some opinions; I'm kinda of stuck on how to reunite everyone, or where to go from there. I have a few ideas, like...Brook ending up in the arena with Merle and Daryl, which would be the first time her and Daryl see each other. Or Daryl and Brook having a bit of a fire fight as they try to get Glenn and Maggie out of Woodbury(Her not knowing that it's her old group). Then I have the problem of...Should she leave with them yet?**

**I have the vision of her leaving with them all once they rescue Daryl from the arena but I also have a vision of them being on different sides for a while longer. Say...The Governor is still using Jamie's life to keep her there or something. I can just imagine Brook standing with Martinez and Milton while Rick talks to the Governor, and her sharing a few glances with Daryl while him and Hershel waits for Rick. Maybe her and Daryl even have a chat and he convinces her to come back to the prison with them? Ahh, need your advice haha! **


End file.
